4 weeks before the Ouran High School Prom!
by lu.e3
Summary: Yep, it’s that eventful time of the year again. Add Ouran, the Host Club and Haruhi…it’s just BOUND to be chaos! Haruhi X Host Club but which one in particular? ch18. xD
1. Setting the Scene

**Four weeks before the Ouran High School Prom!**

_--fanfic by lu.e3--_

Yep, it's that eventful time of the year again. Add Ouran, the Host Club and Haruhi…it's just BOUND to be chaos!

**Chapter One: Setting the Scene!**

Fujioka Haruhi opened the door to the Host Club. It was the end of school but she _still _had to stay afterwards for the club activities. _Why did I have to break that vase? _She thought, if not for the billionth time. "Eh?" The girl dropped her books to the floor in astonishment. Each of the host members were holding a tightly rolled piece of paper, adorned with a _frilly pink_ ribbon.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at her stunned form in delight, "Are you jealous? Are you jealous?"

"What do you mean?" answered Haruhi, slowly picking her books up again.

"Ah, it's only that you are stunned to see me with such an item! Don't you think it looks like a love letter?"

"Well no, and anyway you get love letters almost every day sempai,"

"Well, well," Kyouya said in an amused tone, over Tamaki's noises of disappointment, "Don't you want to know what they are?"

"Because, look Haruhi, you get one too!" the Hitachiins chimed.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at the roll of paper dropped into her hands. It had chocolate smudges all over it. "Is it a cooking recipe?" she asked Hunny who had given it to her.

"Nooo," Hunny protested, wiping his hands clean.

"It's an invitation!" cheered the Hitachiins.

"To another pointless club party?"

"Haruhi, our parties aren't pointless!" Tamaki had sprung into life. "Our parties are about bonding, and about having fun! It's an invite to a…"

"Prom." Kyouya smiled at her and his glasses flashed.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A thousand girls suddenly rushed through the door and flooded the Third Music Room.

"Agdhbfbwicknsakcndkj!" Tamaki drowned under thousands of girls trying to reach him.

"Why do we have so many customers today?" asked Haruhi, unnerved.

"It's because," Kyouya paused.

"Tamaki, Tamaki, will you come with me?" All they could hear were these words repeated shrilly over and over again.

"Harahi, do you know what this means?" Hikaru appeared over her shoulder.

"When you have a Prom, it's all about partners," said Kaoru appearing over her other shoulder.

"Partners?" Haruhi had her wide blank eyed stare.

"Yep!" grinned Hikaru and ruffled her hair.

"It's always busy during this time of the year," commented Hunny.

"Mmmm.." nodded Mori. Girls suddenly queued up behind Haruhi, and started attacking all the other members.

"Will you come? Will you come? Will you come? With me? With me?!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

The twins were gazing at each other. (Imagine roses and sparkles in the background.)

"The girls are asking for me…"

Kaoru turned away, and a tear was glinting in his eye.

"Kaoru!" Hikau's voice was full of concern, "Don't feel hurt… You know I will never leave you!"

"You will keep your promise?"

Hikaru nodded and drew his younger brother more closely to him. "We'll always go as a pair. And nothing will come in between us. Not even this Prom." He whispered.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" A thousand girls, forgetting their requests earlier, were crying their hearts out. "BROTHERLY LOVE!!!"

* * *

"Hunny-chan, I brought you this cake!" A girl presented the club's cutest member with an enormous cake. Hunny's eyes went big and round.

"Wow, wow, wow," and then with an enthusiastic mouth, he ate it all in a few seconds.

"Hunny-chan!" the girl protested, half laughing and half annoyed, "You didn't see the message on the cake!"

"Hm," Hunny looked awfully sorry.

"Oh," the girl faltered under his arrestingly cute expression. "All it said was "Will you come to the Prom with me?"" She giggled nervously.

"But…" He tugged at Mori. "Does that mean you want to go with Takeshi too?"

"Uh," the girl was uncertain.

"It's just that Takashi is always with me all the time!" Hunny said cheerfully. "Well, you know," he whispered in her ear knowingly, "My mum and daddy want to make sure I don't eat too much at the Prom!"

The girl giggled. "Yes, there is a lot of food!" Meanwhile there was a lot of loud whispering going on behind the leaves of the pot plants where Mori stood directly in front.

"No, you go first…No, you…shhh he'll hear you! What should I say? How…"

"Maa, Takashi, lots of people find you intimidating!" said Hunny, "But I don't!" And he gave his friend a big hug.

"WAAAAA!!!! CUTE!"

* * *

"Ah, ha, ha…" Haruhi was overwhelmed by all the enthusiastic faces.

"Haruhi, will you go with me?"

"Or with me?"

"Ah," Haruhi tried to calm down all her fans. "You all want to go with me. I just don't want to hurt any of your feelings…I don't know who to choose." The girls' hearts melted at these kind and honest words.

"h!" A thought hit Tamaki like lighting. _People still think Haruhi is a boy. And I…_

"Hohohohohoho" A high powered engine rumbled underneath their feet, and Renege appeared pointing at Tamaki in full dramatic style. "The Lonely Prince!" she cried, for in front her were thousands of girls wanting Tamaki and yet he was still partner-ness. (It was customary for him to have a partner already in the first few seconds of getting a party invite).

"Yes!" Tamaki grabbed onto that opportunity. "Everyone wants to be my partner. They all want me. But I feel so lonely deep inside."

"He did it better in that movie," muttered Haruhi, as she passed Tamaki doing his full on acting.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki stopped midway and made an attempt to talk to Haruhi but a foot was stuck out for him and he fell flat on his face. The Hitachiins were grinning evilly down on him.

* * *

The door snapped closed as the last customer left.

"Kyouya," said Haruhi surprised. The guy had been lurking behind the doorway.

"I find it easier when I get out of the way during Prom times," he said smoothly.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ Thought Haruhi, with resentment.

The girl sighed. "I still don't get this Prom thing. It is just a pointless party isn't it?"

"NOOO!" Tamaki looked absolutely scandalized. "It's a time of extravagance, fashion, love…"

"Don't go on," muttered Haruhi, "It already sounds like a complete waste of time and money."

"ArghhhH!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and sobbed as he spoke, "Does this mean you don't want to go?"

"Well," replied Haruhi, looking thoughtfully at her invite, "It does say that it isn't compulsory…"

"But!" protested Tamaki.

"It's one of those things that officially say it isn't compulsory," said Hikaru, with a evil grin.

"But, actually is," finished Kaoru, with an identical grin.

"SO YOU HAVE TO COME!" cried Tamaki, throwing his hands up in the air excitedly.

"Yeah, Haru-chan!" followed Hunny. Mori gave her – three silent nods.

"There'll be ootoro…" added Kyouya, with a faint smile, "And I'll decrease your debt."

"Ha, ya," said Haruhi waving her hand around, "Do you really think I'll be persuade by the same cheap tricks?" her voice trailed away.

"There'll be lots of rich dishes, about 100, they say," said Hunny brightly. The host members stared at Haruhi with knowing smiles. Haruhi reluctantly gave a tiny nod.

"HA!"

"Ah, well…" she sighed, "It won't be much of a big deal…" And she trailed out of the room…leaving all the other host members to stare after her.

Well of course, we just know how wrong that thought was!

* * *

_**Well! I hope people will like this. I just had my own prom, and I thought, what if there was an Ouran Prom? What if it was completely plausible? I couldn't stop myself imagining what could happen. xD**_


	2. And so he battles for you

**Chapter Two: And so he battles for you**

So what was each of the Host Members thinking the very next day?

Well let's zoom to Tamaki.

* * *

It was the end of the fourth lesson and the start of lunch. People were rushing excitedly across the corridors full of thoughts about the upcoming Prom. Tamaki was putting his books away in his locker and he was dreaming about a pair of brown eyes. 

"_Tamaki-kun?" Haruhi was behind him and her eyes were downcast. "Will-w-will y-you…"_

_Tamaki felt his heart trembling. "There is no need to say anything…" he said warmly. He gathered the girl close to him and whispered into her ear. "My answer has always been yes."_

"_Oh…" a faint blush swept across Haruhi's cheeks._

BAM

Tamaki's books fell right out of his hands, and he snapped out of his daydream -when he just happened to notice out of the corner of his eyes, a pair of brown eyes and a lock of short brown hair. His heart started pounding, _Haruhi! I will say yes, I will say yes! _A hundred girls pushed roughly past him and he fell, screaming as they stepped on top of him. He looked up and realized. That Haruhi actually wasn't right next to him. She hadn't come up to him and what's more, she hadn't even seen him! And the sight of a hundred girls lining up after her made him realize-

"HARUHI!!!!!" he screamed. He zoomed through the crowd like a bullet. Ok, maybe not that fast because, Tamaki was frozen yet again by a girl's mouth moving and a girl's hand moving, and a question on the tip of her tongue. "HARUHIIIII!!!!!!" He got there just in time and pushed himself between Haruhi and the girl.

"Sempai?" Haruhi looked at him in surprise.

"Tamaki," the girl who was next to them narrowed her eyes. It was Ayanokoji. Then she smiled triumphantly. "Haruhi, will you go to the Prom with me?" she promptly asked.

"Eh?" Haruhi had a blank look on her face.

Tamaki puffed up his chest and began in a royal voice, "I forbid this!"

"Oh?" said Ayanokoji, her lips curling. "I believe it is Haruhi I'am asking?"

"I, as the father of Haruhi, will not permit you to go with Haruhi to the Prom," said Tamaki.

"Father?" Ayanokoji snorted. "I don't believe that makes any sense."

"Yes, yes, it does!" Tamaki was indignant and frantically holding his argument up. Ayanokoji glanced at him and a smile crept onto her face.

"Well then," she whispered, "I won't go with Haruhi if you'll go with me."

They stared at her. "No," Tamaki said in a softer tone, "Didn't I ban you from the Host Club?"

"Tamaki, you idiot," Ayanokoji hissed. Girls were now whispering behind her and casting her suspicious looks. "TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. And she tore past them, down the corridor, with her fists clenched and tears streaming down her face.

Haruhi stared after her shocked. "I didn't know this could get so ugly…" she said. She glanced at Tamaki. He seemed to have spaced out and he was staring out the window.

* * *

"Haruhi?" A confident female voice jerked Tamaki out of his thoughts. And the sight of her made him go numb. She was wearing the girl's uniform all right, but her hair was bright pink and from every inch of her, she emanated bitchiness and snobbish-ness. And what was more, a song was blasting from her earphones which were hanging casually around her neck; 

_Hey you Hey you I want to be your girlfriend! Hey you Hey you I think you need a new one. (Avril Lavigne's new song; Girlfriend) !!!_

The girl opened her mouth and she was just about to say those terrible words-

"HARUHIIIIII!!!!!" Tamaki screamed. He grabbed the girl cross dressing as a boy by the waist and hurdled down the corridor, before rushing into the safety of an empty classroom.

Haruhi sighed. She was slumped against Tamaki, who was slumped against the door, and the guy seemed to have been totally exhausted.

"Excuse me, Sempai…" She said standing up, "I think I have had enough excitement for the day. I'm going to get my lunch." Before Tamaki could open his mouth and utter his heart's desire, the door opened and Haruhi left.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

A huge shadow fell across Tamaki. He glanced up and froze.

"Hello Tamaki," A voice said. It was one of the guys in his class. "Looks like we're both attracted to Fujioka Haruhi. I never knew you were gay. Who will go with Haruhi to the Prom?" the guy smiled and his glasses flashed. "I think we can battle for it, like a real man huh?" He, who was pretty short, pressed a button and the source of the big shadow was revealed. "Are you able to confront my Mega 302?" Tamaki stared in horror. A big gigantic huge towering immense bulky massive vast (just so you know how big it was) ROBOT was grinning down onto him. CLICK CLICK, the walls of the room slowly unfolded until they were both out in the open. "Let's have some room for battle!" the guy said triumphantly.

"Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho!" An engine rumbled and Renge appeared with a delighted look on her face. "Girls!" she screamed. A microphone suddenly appeared in her hands. "This is the ultimate tragedy! Their love on the one and only Fujioka Haruhi, has resulted in this tragic outcome! A battle, who will win? Whose love will win out over this life and death scenario?!!!!"

"MOE MOE MOE!" A hundred girls screamed. Tamaki was rooted to the spot by the sight of the robot, whose arm was slowly moving.

"Ohhhhh!!!!!" Renge screamed, "And Mega 302 is slowly approaching. We have one contestant who spent thousands of dollars and hundreds of sleepless nights to perfect this terrifying machine to protect his one and only love….!!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!" a thousand girls screamed. The scene swirled, and a million seats magically appeared around the two guys, in circles going up, so that the whole thing looked like something from Gladiator. Renge was standing in a podium (er, where did that come from?) and the TV crew from channel 3 had arrived. Lights were flashing everywhere and a low beat emanated from a huge loudspeaker. (er, in fact where did ALL of this come from?)

"Aaaaaaandddd our beloved Host King," Renge shouted into her microphone, "It looks like…(gasp) He's meeting the challenge…BARE CHESTED!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The crowd screamed back. For indeed Tamaki had taken his shirt off and he was in his best fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" he was yelling, "I won't let you get Haruhi!"

* * *

And while our courageous hero is battling for Haruhi, throwing his life away, let's zoom to the other host club members. 

"That idiot," muttered Kyouya. He was standing in another podium and was staring down at the "battlefield". His glasses flashed and his face was calm. He had already gotten over his initial shock when he had walked outside to see what all the fuss was about. He sighed. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to introduce the American Prom a couple of years ago. But," here he gave a faint smile, "it does provide some good opportunities…"

* * *

"Go go go!" Hikaru and Kaoru were cheering their milord on. "Give it a punch to the right!" screamed Hikaru, barely able to stop himself from rolling onto the ground laughing. "Do your special kick," choked Kaoru, clutching at his stomach. 

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!" Tamaki had done some sort of army roll, but had not managed to escape the robot's fifth arm. "MORI HUNNY HELP ME!!!!" he screamed. The kendo and karate experts, however, were not there.

* * *

"You want me to order 100 strawberry cakes?" the woman who was taking the Prom menu suggestions peered at Mori and Hunny curiously. 

"Yes," Mori said in his slow and deep voice. Hunny nodded enthusiastically.

"But I thought you weren't that keen on strawberries," the woman said suspiciously.

"It's for somebody else," was all that Mori said. Hunny nodded enthusiastically again.

"Aaaanddddd….." he said in his extra cute voice, "Can we have lots of crab dishes?"

The woman, who was penciling "strawberry cake" in her notebook, looked up. "Crab dishes? Is this for someone else too?"

"Yep!" beamed Hunny.

* * *

Meanwhile Haruhi was taking her time in getting her obentoo. "Where is everyone?" she said absent mindedly to herself. She was expecting a myriad of people to be swarming the corridors and talking about the Prom. It was always the Prom. God, she thought, what's the big deal? Ever since we got the invitations, Prom talk has taken everything up. Even the teachers are excited. And who knew such a thing was that important? Who cares about all the details? They are so many more important things to think about. 

--flashback—

"_Oooooh Haruhi, how are you getting to the Prom?" the whole class was looking at her in anticipation. It seemed that it was habit now for people to be asking everyone on what their plans were for the Prom._

"_Oh, I don't know…" Haruhi replied, irritated, "Something special I guess, like a limousine."_

_Her words were met with complete silence. _

"_Haruhi!" exclaimed the Hitachiins with a shocked look on their faces, "That is WAY too common."_

_Damn those rich bastards, thought Haruhi. Voices were floating around her. _

"_It's got to be a horse carriage. An authentic 19__th__ century one!"_

"_No! Don't steal what the Host Club did at the festival! We have to go on a Jet plane that would leave a message on the sky!"_

"_Hell no, a hot air balloon would be sooooo much better. In the shape of a heart!"_

"_No way guys, you are uncreative. I'm going with a camel. It will fit with my Arabian attire."_

"_Well, my Daddy is arranging a parade for me."_

_Haruhi sighed. She buried her face in her arms and stopped listening._

--End flashback--

Damn those rich bastards, Haruhi thought again, as she slowly made her way outside. It can not get anymore ridiculous than this.

"HAAAARRRRUUUHIIIII!!!!!!" A voice was screaming at her. She looked up and-

Tamaki was running full on, towards her, his arms stretched out, his shirt wound around his waist and he was so extremely pleased to see her, that he looked insane. But what was more shocking than anything else was that one of his eye sockets was black and purple, and in the background, she could hear chanting and screaming and thumping.

"Arrrghghghghgh!" Haruhi was thrown to the ground because Tamaki had positively thrown himself onto her. "Sempai, get off me. You're heavy," She gasped.

"hh…" Tamaki seemed totally exhausted.

"What?" Haruhi said alarmed.

"Haruhi…you're safe…" and with those last words he lost consciousness and flopped completely on top of her.

"Ah, ya…" Haruhi was flattened to the ground. _What is going on?_

"The battle for the prom partner, has it ended?!!!" in the distance, she heard Renge scream those words out. Something clicked in Haruhi's brain. _You have got to be kidding…_

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

A shadow fell on top of them. Haruhi completely forgot about Tamaki who was still lying on top of her. A robot was staring down on them.

* * *

In the "stadium" everyone had left and gathered around Tamaki, the robot, and Haruhi. Everyone that it, except for two people. 

"Hikaru…" Koaru glanced at his older brother. He was unusually quiet and staring out into the distance where people had gathered around Tamaki and Haruhi. "Maybe we should invite girls to this Prom…" His brother did not answer. Kaoru reached forward for Hikaru's hand. He followed his twin's gaze for a moment, and then looked down onto the floor sadly.

* * *

**_another chapter! Looks like the host club members are a bit slow at asking a particular girl out to the Prom with them, and none of them are really aware of what each is thinking! You're all wondering who Haruhi will go with, (and who the other Host members will go with) well let me say, there are still 4 weeks before the Prom (27 days to be exact) and lots of things can happen in that space of time. But can you pick up the clues?_ **

_**Thanks so much for the positive reviews so far. I really appreciate them. xD**_

_**Until next update,**_

_**lu.e3**_

Return to Top 


	3. Love Letters are the way to go PART A

**Chapter Three: Love Letters are the way to go**

**PART A**

Being attracted to someone else is never easy. Either you're too shy, or you're too afraid to say your feelings (or you're always prevented by the oddest circumstances cough Tamaki cough). That is why there is a simple solution; love letters. It should save the day, shouldn't it?

* * *

"Haruhi, how was school yesterday?" Haruhi's father was smiling cheerfully at her daughter while she was packing her lunch the next morning. 

"Oh, eventful…" was the reply. "Tears and robots…there's something called a Prom soon so…"

"PROM?" Ranka seemed to only pick up that one word. His eyes were wide open. "Oh I've heard of those! This is brilliant!" He seized his daughter and started shaking her hard with excitement, "I can dress you up all glamorous! You can wear one those beautiful frilly dresses." He pointed at the magazines scattered on the kitchen table.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Dad," Haruhi said exasperated. "And why do you know what a Prom is?"

"How do I know?" Ranka beamed at her and ruffled her hair, "Darling it's just like a graduation dinner. Didn't you know?"

"Graduation dinner?" wondered Haruhi, "Oh, that's not too bad. I know what they are." She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the front door. "Bye Dad."

_But then again…_Haruhi frowned and her eyes narrowed. _This is Ouran...it might be different._

* * *

Haruhi had deliberately left early so that she could get to school and avoid the crowds. _Knowing Ouran, and what happened yesterday…I don't want to be involved in anything else…_

"HARUHIIIII!!!!!!" Tamaki voice screamed at her upon her arrival. "ARE YOU OK?"

"Hahahaha," she could hear the faint laughter of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes," she called out simply and turned around the corner avoiding meeting them all, before quickly making a short cut to the eastern lawns. _It should be quiet there. I can get some homework done._

How very wrong. The whole school had come early so that they could gossip and quiz Haruhi when she got there.

"Haruhi, how did you feel about the battle?" A girl asked her.

"Do you like Tamaki?"

"Are you gay?"

"Who are you going with to the Prom?"

She was exasperated. _Maybe I should have come late…that way everyone would have been in class._ She turned around and-

"Oh no you don't Haruhi!" Renge held her back, "I invited the TV crew from channel 3, and we're all here nice and early to interview you."

_Oh no…_"Ah, why does this have to go on TV?" she tried asking Renge.

"It's not only for TV," Renge replied smugly, "It's also for the special Ouran Prom film that I'm in charge of producing!"

"There's a film especially for this?" Haruhi said faintly. _I really don't want to be on it._

"Aaaaand…" screamed Renge into her microphone, ignoring her. "The moment of truth! After yesterday…we have the special opportunity to ask Haruhi how he feels and who he likes! Who wants to ask the first question?"

"Me! Me! No me! No, I-" The crowd went into a frenzy. Renge tried to calm everyone down and do it systematically. In the confusing mess of it all, Haruhi managed to escape…only to be attacked by someone else instead.

* * *

"Haruhi…" Hikaru and Kaoru moaned and wrapped their arms around her. "Are you ok from yesterday? Did milord hurt you? Coz if he did, we're here to make you feel better…" 

"Guys…" said Haruhi irritated, "Get off me."

"But seriously Haruhi," whispered Kaoru, "didn't you get bruised?"

"We won't believe if something as heavy as milord, didn't crush your beautiful body," Hikaru whispered in her other ear.

Haruhi frowned. "I think I did get bruised a bit here." She pointed at parts of her body. The twins immediately took note of where.

"Let us kiss it better…" Hikaru leaned down and his lips were on the verge of touching Haruhi's neck where there was a faint mark.

"GAH!! You twins!" Tamaki screamed. He had leaped out from the doorway, and was looking horrified and angry.

"Sempai," said Haruhi, looking bemusedly at him. He was covered with bandages. "I didn't think you were that hurt to need that many bandages."

"That's because milord wanted to fake it and get your sympathy!" The Hitachiins chimed.

"GAH! NO I-" Tamaki ran out of the room bursting with shame. The twins chuckled.

"Guys," said Haruhi annoyed, tearing herself away from the twins who were now cuddling her. "I'm ok, honestly. I need to get my books now."

"Oh?" They suddenly changed their demeanor.

"Have you checked your locker yet today?" It was Kaoru.

"No," replied Haruhi, "Why would I need to check my locker?" she added suspiciously.

"You might find something there…especially since it is Prom season and some people here are very shy…" Hikaru said, with a completely different grin.

"Am I to expect something shocking?"

"No, you'll find something completely normal!" the Hitachiins said in unison. "Anyway, go check your locker before coming up to class ok? See ya!"

"Oh don't forget, if you find any interesting patterned paper, grate it up and give it to Kaoru."

"I need it for my art project," added Kaoru. And on that note they left.

Haruhi shook her head. The Hitachiin twins, honestly…She walked to the locker room (thankfully everyone was still at the eastern lawns, and it seemed empty of students) and wrenched her locker open. Cascades of letters fell onto the floor. "What's with all this?" she asked shocked. She picked one up. It was thick and it had delicate pink heart patterns all over it. What was more, a peacock feather adorned its side. "They have pretty interesting patterns…" Haruhi picked another up, it was purple and there were tiny hearts as well. _Oh yes, Kaoru said he wanted interesting paper for his art project didn't he? _Without further thought, she took out a huge paper grater and fed all 154 letters through.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tamaki who was hiding behind the door was having a mega heart attack. "THA-THAT WAS MY LETTER, THE ONE WITH THE PEACOCK FEATHER!" A hundred girls, who were also watching Haruhi behind other doors in the locker room, were clutching at their hearts. Rejection is harsh, it most definitely is. 

"Haruhi…" said Tamaki to himself, brimming with determination, "I will have to write another letter!"

Haruhi packed the last of the grated paper into the plastic bag she was holding. _Ooops, _she thought, _they were letters. I should have probably read them first before I grated them up. _She glanced at the pile of pretty paper. _Oh, well Kaoru should be happy. _She took out the books and was just going to close the locker when, she saw she had missed a letter.

It was because it was just a plain piece of paper with the message typed;

DEAR HARUHI, PLEASE MEET ME AT 5PM NEAR THE SCHOOL FOUNTAINS.

"I wonder who wrote this?" mused Haruhi. "It fits fine with my schedule. I can just go there after host club activities." The school bell donged. Haruhi stuffed the message into her pocket, closed her locker and in her practical way walked steadily to class.

* * *

"Kaoru?" Haruhi was puzzled. She was staring curiously at the twins; one was stuffing around at the front of the classroom, the other sitting down on a chair and staring out the window. 

"What? Oh, Haruhi," Kaoru jerked up, "Just looking at the sky," he said pleasantly.

Haruhi stared out the window. A couple of doves flew across the sky. "It is a nice day," she agreed.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru came up to her and ruffled her hair. "Did you get the letters?"

"Yeah," she got her plastic bag out, "Here you go Kaoru."

"Hahahahahaha…"

"What are you laughing about?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her eyes. The twins sniggered at her.

"Nothing…" Hikaru plucked the peacock feather out from the paper gratings, and put it behind his ear.

"Class," the teacher arrived and rapped the desk. Kaoru drifted to his seat. There was a letter on the desk. It was plain and unmarked. Nobody saw it but him. He glanced at Hikaru, before quietly slipping it into his pocket.

**In the Third Music Room (straight after school):**

"Welcome," several rich voices intoned, accompanied by a delicate stream of vivid red rose petals. Girls drifted in, delighted for each of the host members were dressed spectacularly in the latest fashionable suits.

"Why are we dressing like this? It's not Prom yet," Haruhi had entered and was looking at her fellow members warily.

"It's called a dress rehearsal Haruhi," said Hunny looking at her seriously, "Do you know how important your dress is when you are at the Prom?"

"Oh Haruhi," said Tamaki brightly (now with only a small bandage on the side of his face). He withdrew from the girl whom he had been charming and waved his hand, "Your costume, it's in the cupboard over there. Go put it on."

Haruhi sighed. "Ok," She proceeded to the dressing rooms, when the Hitachiin twins grabbed her.

"I think you'll need help in putting it on…" Hikaru grinned at her.

"Especially with the lacings…" Kaoru added, with a sly smile directed towards Tamaki.

"NO WAIT!!!" Tamaki was blue in the face. But Haruhi was already in the changing room, and she gave a huge yelp.

"THIS IS MY COSTUME???!!!" She rushed out of the room holding the most magnificent white dress. It was floor length and was draped in pearls (which were in no doubt real).

"WAAAA!" Girls were looking at it all curiously.

"Ok," Tamaki interrupted the scene, and pushed them all out. "Time to move to our special secret hideout to discuss all this."

**In the special secret hideout:**

Kyouya looked at her. "What were you expecting?"

"I thought I had to dress as a guy. I mean this is a school event isn't it? You don't want my gender to be found out, do you?" Haruhi reasoned.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and gave a faint smile. "Haruhi, it won't be a problem to arrange all of that. Besides it is our wishes for you to dress as a female to this year's senior Prom."

"Your wishes…?" Haruhi muttered.

"You thought about dressing as a guy?" questioned Hunny.

"Mmmm…" nodded Haruhi, "I didn't know what to wear. I thought I'll just borrow one of my Dad's suits or something."

Silence greeted her words.

"Haruhi," began Hunny in his most serious tone, "Your Prom dress is one of the most important things to consider in your senior years at school."

"Oh really…?"

"Yes," all six gave a definite emphasis to that word.

"Last year," continued Hunny in the same low serious voice, "A girl didn't have her dress until the day before."

"What's wrong with that?" puzzled Haruhi.

"GAH!" shuddered Tamaki, "It's a bad omen!"

"Uh, really?" said Haruhi skeptically.

"YES!" the twins were trembling. "She didn't get her photos ALL night!"

"Photos?"

"Well," Kyouya said, snapping his notebook shut, "Haruhi, Prom photos are essential things to get. You get single photos, partner photos, group photos and occasional fun silly photos."

"But of course," rambled Tamaki, "They're old fashioned musts, really Haruhi, the film is important too. I think you can get individual ones. We can have a special host club one!"

"No thanks," muttered Haruhi, sending Tamaki to his corner of doom and gloom.

"But the dress…" continued Hunny, bringing them all close like he was telling a ghost story, "the dress is the secret ingredient to success."

"Success?..."  
"If you get the wrong colour…" explained Hikaru.

"Or if you get the wrong shape or style…"continued Kaoru.

"Or…" said Hunny in an even quieter tone, "You get the SAME dress as someone else…"

"You might as well be dead," finished Hikaru.

"Oooohhh…"Tamaki had arisen from his corner to join in the spooky conversation, "Didn't that guy almost commit suicide last year because his suit was fluffy? And nobody liked it? And then-"

"Wasn't that you?" interrupted Hikaru.

"AH," Tamaki was back in his corner, picking at his fingernails and muttering under his breath.

"The Prom dress," said Hunny with a finishing air, "No, the Prom, is one of the most important things in your life."

"But," Haruhi frowned, "Surely the graduation dinner isn't that important."

"You are wrong!" said Tamaki indignantly. "It's an Ouran Prom not a graduation dinner!"

"You mean it's different?"

"Completely!" nodded Tamaki.

"Ah…" said Hikaru with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes, "do you remember last year we stole that girl's dress?'

"It was awesome," Kaoru replied, "We completely ruined her reputation."

"They had a big cake kilometers wide!" cried Hunny.

"I rode on the parade afterwards and it lasted for hours," said Tamaki proudly. "And I had two suits for the day."

"I made quite a few business deals…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's not just extravagance and fun."

"I should have known…" said Haruhi in a resigned voice. "With what the tears, tantrums, robots, people getting to the Prom by camels, the film…and the hundreds of letters…"

"Did you get letters too?" Hunny inquired.

"Yeah," Haruhi looked him curiously and more closely at the cake in his hands, especially the row of hearts and neat lines of writing on the plate. "Huh?" She was astounded. "Don't tell me the plate is made up of…"

"Letters…" Mori gave her an affirming look.

"It's customary for all of us to get a ridiculous amount of rabid fan girl letters these days," Kyouya explained. "We all have different ways for dealing with it."

"We burn them one by one…" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed softly. "Rip them up, chuck them down the toilet…"

"I put my cakes on them," piped Hunny, "And Takeshi makes them into practice kendo dolls."

"And I write on the back of them," Kyouya said.

"But I-" Tamaki rose magnificently from his corner of gloom and doom, "I keep them all in a special room."

Haruhi looked horrified. "Don't you care about the writer's feelings at all?" Kyouya gave a polite cough.

"Like you can talk…" shrugged the twins.

"Uh…" Haruhi mumbled, "At least I didn't really intend it…"

"But, letters are just the start of all this excitement!" said Tamaki, changing the topic.

"It's all about food…" said Hunny dreamily, with big star eyes.

"It's all about mischief…" echoed the Hitachiins.

"It's all about extravagance and fashion!" proclaimed Tamaki.

"It's all about meeting new people and making new connections," said Kyouya.

"Hang on," Haruhi looked extremely miffed, "You're all changing what you're saying. Didn't you say the Prom is all about partners? I'm surprised none of you guys have partners yet. Isn't that a bad omen?"

All six guys looked at her surprised.

"Who knew you'll be this perceptive, Haruhi," commented Hunny.

"Hmm…that's true," said Kyouya looking at her amusedly, "We all have no partners yet, which is unusual. We all had our own methods of avoiding the rabid fan girls."

"Mmmm…" said Haruhi, deep in thought, "Tamaki claimed that he was the Lonely Prince, Hikaru and Kaoru claimed that they'll go together, Hunny and Mori used the fact that they have to be together all the time, and Kyouya just lurked behind the doorway, keeping out of sight."

The six guys waited for her to speak some more.

"…so none of you guys have partners yet!" Haruhi shook her head. "Amazing…though I wonder why you would do that…" She started drifting out of the hideout to deal with her customers.

Hunny shook his head. "Maybe not that perceptive."

"That girl has always been incredibly dense," agreed Kyouya. "It'll be up to us I guess…though some of us have already realized that," he said quietly to himself.

**After Host Club activities:**

Haruhi started walking home. And then she remembered the letter. _I feel kinda bad for grating all those letters. Maybe I should wait at the fountain for this person. Make up for what I did._ Outside, she unrolled the letter and stared at it again.

DEAR HARUHI, PLEASE MEET ME AT 5PM NEAR THE SCHOOL FOUNTAINS.

"Ok…" sighed Haruhi, and she made her way towards the fountains. _I wonder who it could be._


	4. PART B

I was going to update later, but found that I finished this quicker than I thought I would. Anyway, hope you like this!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Love Letters are the Way to Go **

**PART B**

Haruhi is an unusual girl. It wouldn't do to ask her to be your partner straight out in front of everyone at school because she'll just reject you (unconsciously) for sure. No, you have to get her alone and ask her out seriously. That is the first step. Now, most of the host members know this, because they have known her for at least 1 year already. But who will get to this crucial first step, first?

* * *

It was 5pm, and Haruhi had decided to wait near the school fountain just so that she could see what this letter was about. She unrolled the letter and stared at its message again: 

**_DEAR HARUHI, PLEASE MEET ME AT 5PM NEAR THE SCHOOL FOUNTAIN._**

"I hope this doesn't get out of hand. I don't want to be involved in anything weird," She muttered. She looked about her. It was quiet and peaceful. She listened to the rushing of the fountain water, and the trilling of birds in the nearby trees. It was the same fountain that she had lost her wallet in, and Tamaki had spent an afternoon with her wading in it to get it out. That was a year ago. No one was with her this time. In fact the grounds were empty of students. It was essentially a perfect romance spot.

Haruhi heard footsteps. Was this the person who had requested to meet her? She craned her neck and strained her eyes. It was hard to see because there were many bushes surrounding that area. She saw the outline of this person grow clear and clearer. It was a male, she guessed. He was wearing the Ouran uniform. He was a bit taller than her. He had hair that stuck up a bit. He was jogging sort of, and she could hear his heavy breathing. The bushes parted and he stepped out.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi looked at him surprised.

"Haruhi!" he somehow looked even more surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi blinked. The letter was limp in her hands. "What are you doing here Hikaru? And where is Kaoru? It's unusual to see you alone."

Hikaru blinked at her words. "I'm just jogging…in fact," he scratched his head, "Kaoru wanted me to go out and get some fresh air. He said I looked sort of pale."

"You don't look pale," said Haruhi puzzled. She touched Hikaru's cheeks which were slightly pink.

Hikaru glanced at her. "Well, yeah…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. I think I'll go home now." Haruhi glanced at her watch. It was already quarter past. "Well, I'm going this way," Haruhi pointed right.

"Oh ok…I'm going this way," Hikaru pointed left.

"See ya tomorrow." And they both walked off in the opposite direction.

_AHHHHHHHHHH Hikaru, you big idiot!_ Kaoru, hiding behind one of the big bushes a few metres away, was having a mega heart attack. _I gave you the perfect chance!!! I purposely typed up the letter and made it plain so that Haruhi would see it and it won't be grated up! And you were supposed to have a nice romantic chat with her! _The younger Hitachiin sighed. "Hikaru, you are always so bold and daring with our customers, and with Haruhi when were both stuffing around, but why? Why do you have to be so shy when it comes to being alone with the girl you really like? Maybe you haven't yet realized your feelings…"

Kaoru shook his head and tried to let go of his thoughts. He stared down at the letter in his hands. The love letter for _him_. He had seen it lying on top of his desk and had picked it up and slipped it quietly into his pocket. True to his words, normally he would have laughed and showed Hikaru who would then rip it up. But this letter was different for two reasons. First it was plain, no pink hearts, nothing that said it came from a rabid fan girl. Second, it had been put on his desk, not in his locker. It was for these reasons that he didn't tell Hikaru. He unfolded the letter and read it again;

**_I've never had the courage to say my feelings to you. I can't talk and it hurts to keep watching you. Please let me talk to you alone at the school fountain at 5:30PM._**

It was simple, and Kaoru liked it. He wondered what sort of girl had written it. He imagined she would be pretty and simple. She would be practical and enjoy being with him. She would have dreamy brown eyes and short brown hair. It would flick over her face and soften her eyes, and her cheeks, and her lips…

"GAH!!!" Kaoru bashed himself on the head. "I've got to stop thinking about Haruhi!" He put the letter in his bag, and pushed his hands deep into his pocket. His watch said 5:24PM, and so he stood up, brushed the leaves off himself, and then proceeded towards the fountains. He didn't have to wait. The person was already there.

* * *

Kaoru felt like he had been blown into a million pieces; such was the shock. This person…this person was… 

"MORI SEMPAI????!!!!!!"

Startled, Mori turned around stared at him. He stared… and he stared.

Kaoru sipped his coffee and waited for Mori to speak. They had both decided to go to a coffee shop to sort out what had happened. The door bell tinkered as people came in out. In the background, people chattered quietly. Mori stared downwards, his coffee untouched.

"It wasn't meant for you…" he finally said softly. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"It's Kaoru. Well, yeah, I thought so," snorted Kaoru. "Who was it for?" he asked curiously. Mori didn't answer. Kaoru looked around the shop idly. "Well," he said, venturing to another topic, "Where's Hunny?"

"He's sleeping," said Mori. Then suddenly he stood up, grabbed the letter and ran out of the shop, muttering that he needed to get back. Kaoru blinked at his sudden departure. "He must have put the letter on the wrong desk…" he thought out loud, "Now who sits next to me in class?" Of course, there was a clear answer to that. It was Haruhi.

"KAORU!!!!" He jumped out of his chair. Hikaru was outside the shop with relief written all over his face.

"HIKARU!!!" Kaoru cried. The brothers ran towards each other and embraced.

"Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere. I thought you said you'll meet me outside the limousine," Hikaru murmured.

"Sorry…" said Kaoru, "You'll forgive me right?"

"Yeah, I'm keeping my promise about the Prom."

"WAAAAAA!!!!" There were a hundred girls in the coffee shop (in disguises) who were disappointed and pleased at the same time.

* * *

Hikaru was chuckling. They were seated in the limousine and they were being driven back home to their huge mansion. "Man, Kaoru, all the girls really believe all our acts, don't they?"

"Mmmm…well except for one."

Hikaru was silent. "Are we going to take a girl, this time?"

Kaoru half closed his eyes and steeled himself to reply. "I think you should."

* * *

Haruhi was walking home. _I wonder who actually wrote that letter. How come they didn't come? It seemed like it wasn't Hikaru. _She lifted her bag and rearranged it on her back. _Oh well, if they didn't come, I couldn't care less. _She reached the door of her apartment and opened the door. 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I BELIEVE I AM THE FATHER."

She stopped and frowned. Her father was home early, and he was roaring into the telephone. She dumped her bag to the floor and walked cautiously around the corner. Her dad had a maniacal expression on his face and in his hands he held a letter. It had a peacock feather attached to it.

"ALONE?" Her father roared. Seeing Haruhi, he cupped the speaker, and smiled at her. "Hullo Haruhi darling. I just found this letter in the letter box, and it's from that Host idiot." He turned back to the telephone. "OH NO I DON'T THINK SO, BEFORE YOU CAN SPEAK WITH MY DAUGHTER ALONE EVER AGAIN, YOU MUST PASS THE TEST. I WILL SEND IT TO YOU. THAT IS FATHER'S COMMAND. GOODBYE." Something tinkered in reply. It seemed Tamaki had died on the other side. Ranka slammed the telephone close and gave a satisfactory smile.

"Dad…" Haruhi said exasperated.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" her dad said cheerfully. He waltzed to the door and threw them wide open. Through the dim light of the fading afternoon, Haruhi squinted to see who it was.

"Good afternoon, the always beautiful Ranka," someone said.

"Ah," Ranka was delighted. "Come in, come in. Have some tea with us." He stepped aside and let that person in. Haruhi's mouth fell open in shock.

It was Kyouya.

* * *

**The moral of this chapter** (taken from a page of Kyouya's secret notebook): contrary to common belief, love letters never save the day if you are starting a new relationship. In order to tackle the difficulties of a crush, especially when it is Prom time, you must a) say your feelings directly to the girl in question and b) be on friendly terms with the parent. Any idiot should know that.

* * *

****

**_A/N: Many of you thought Kyouya wrote the letter, and well, that wasn't right. (I didn't purposely do that, it WAS Hikaru from the beginning, well written by Kaoru for his brother)._**

**_Anway, don't be disappointed so far the chapters have focused on Tamaki, Haruhi and Kaoru. Next up is Kyouya! Stay tuned,_**

**_lu.e3_**

**_PS. I love your comments/suggestions and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, but if you have anything bad to say or any criticism, feel free to say them._**


	5. Uh, is this a date?

**Chapter 4 : Uh, is this a date?**

And so, it was after a hectic and confusing day full of letters and more Prom info (though not as bad as the previous day with the robot) that Haruhi found herself home…only to find another surprise. Kyouya had arrived at her house that night.

Alone.

* * *

"Kyouya," said Haruhi, trying to overcome her shock. "What are you doing at MY house?" 

He flickered her half a smile. "To visit you of course." He was amused to see her looking grumpy.

"I don't like this," muttered Haruhi, "the only reason you would visit me would be something to do with my debt or something just as sinister."

"Kyouya," gushed Ranka, "You visited us just at the right time. You can stay over for dinner! I'm sure you've had a tired day, and you would simply LOVE Haruhi's cooking."

"Oh no," said Haruhi, staring at Kyouya in horror.

"Well," Kyouya considered, his fingers tapping his chin lightly, "it wasn't my initial plans but-"

"Say no, say no, please," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"I would love to stay!" Kyouya gave his most beautiful smile. Ranka was delighted.

"So what were your initial plans?" Haruhi asked in a resigned voice. She thought that Kyouya would have refused, seeing as he wouldn't really want to eat commoner food commoner style, especially since all the others weren't around. _Though, that other time I spent with him at the supermarket, he did eat McDonalds,…but that was because he was too hungry to care. What is he doing this time? _She ladled out the steamed fish onto each of their plates. Their best plates of course, she noticed. Ranka had set the table.

"Not that it really concerns you-" Kyouya started to reply carelessly.

"Huh," thought Haruhi sarcastically, "I bet it actually does."

"-but, I wanted to talk to Ranka about the Prom."

"The Prom?" Ranka asked. He looked at Kyouya curiously.

"Well you know that Haruhi must hide her gender at school while she works for us," Kyouya said in a matter of fact voice.

"I knew it, it was about my debt…" thought Haruhi, narrowing her eyes at Kyouya.

"-and, that she must cover her debt that way," Kyouya added and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, yes!" Ranka agreed.

"I wanted to ask you, as the father, whether you would permit Haruhi to be her true gender at the Prom."

"OH!!!" Ranka's eyes went to stars. "That's perfect! I wanted Haruhi to wear a fabulous dress."

Kyouya smiled. "Yes, well I thought I had to inform you, especially since our president did not think of telling you."

"GAH!" said Ranka, afresh with the telephone call he had earlier, "Yes, that president is an idiot. He didn't even think of mentioning that to me…not to mention…"

"Did Tamaki do something stupid?" Kyouya asked Haruhi lightly, over her father's angry rant.

"I think so," Haruhi said exasperated.

"Haruhi darling," crooned Ranka, now finished with yelling at an imaginary Tamaki, "We have to get you a dress. I think that one on the magazine would be brilliant!"

"I could take Haruhi out to search for the perfect dress if you like," Kyouya suddenly offered.

Ranka's heart melted at Kyouya's kindness. "That's beautiful. Thank you Kyouya."

"Why would you even offer to help me find a dress?" Haruhi eyebrows rose in a suspicious manner.

"We can go after dinner if you like, Ranka," Kyouya said ignoring Haruhi.

"Yes! Thank you. At least I know my daughter is in good hands."

Kyouya turned and gave Haruhi a smile.

_That has got to be the creepiest smile I've ever gotten from him. _Haruhi looked at her father. Then looked at Kyouya. They both nodded cheerfully at her._ I don't think this is a good thing..._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Haruhi puffed, as she struggled to keep up with Kyouya, who was taking long strides ahead of her. She wrapped her coat around her and shivered. Her eyes were watering at the millions of tiny flashing lights on the thousands of shop signs around her. Men in suits and ladies in fabulous evening attire loitered past them. She could smell their perfumes, and hear their shoes tapping smartly on the pavement. 

"I'm taking you to the best dress shops," Kyouya replied. Haruhi tilted her head upwards to stare at the high storey buildings, and tried to read the shop labels. She thought she recognized a few. They were in the heart of a bustling night city, home to the most expensive and famous brands of clothing in the world. "Here," Kyouya waited for Haruhi to catch up and then pushed her roughly through a sparkling revolver door made completely of glass. As soon as she stepped inside, Kyouya disappeared among the aisles.

"Oh, thanks…" huffed Haruhi, "for leaving me. I feel completely out of place." She took a few tentative steps and her footsteps echoed on the white marble floor. The entire shop was full of aisles and aisles of clothing, and beautiful ladies were stacking the shelves with the latest fashion.

"Try these," Kyouya suddenly appeared over her shoulder and pressed a stack of dresses into her hands. Haruhi struggled under the weight of them all. _The jewels on them must weigh tons. _

"Hey Kyouya sempai," wondered Haruhi, a little bit puzzled, "Why are all these dresses blue?"

"Hmm?" Kyouya glanced at her, his face unreadable, "Oh, my Prom tie is going to be dark blue."

"Your tie is dark blue?" Haruhi wrinkled her forehead and frowned. Then she happened to look down on the price tag dangling before her.

"8 MILLION YEN FOR ONE DRESS????!!!!!!!" She almost fainted. "T-THAT"S THE SAME PRICE AS THAT ANTIQUE VASE I SMASHED!"

Kyouya's glasses flashed. "Well, yes. What did you expect? These are the best dresses."

"Did you think I could afford this?" gasped Haruhi.

"No."

Haruhi turned her head around and glared at Kyouya. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I knew it," she muttered under her breath, "you're going to add this to my debt. This way, I'll be slaving under you guys for the rest of my life…"

He was standing directly behind her and she heard him give an amused cough. "No," he said softly, "I'll pay for it."

Haruhi was freaked out by that tone. "I find that even more sinister…ah ha ha," she pushed the dresses back into Kyouya's arms, "I think I'll just go get a normal dress."

"I'll buy your dress for you, out of my own purse." Kyouya repeated.

Haruhi stared at him. _Does he really mean that? _She suddenly remembered the afternoon she once spent with him at the supermarket. She picked a dark blue dress from his arms, and headed for the dressing rooms. "I'm glad you're not really an egoist, Kyouya sempai," she smiled and closed the dressing room door.

"Not an egoist, eh?" Kyouya gazed after her, "am I an egoist?"

* * *

Tamaki was racing through the street. The cars on either side of him were too fast. The traffic lights kept turning red. And he was running out of time. The post office would be collecting the letters to send tomorrow very soon and he had to stop them! No, he had to stop a certain letter from ever reaching the post office; the letter with instructions, the letter Haruhi's father had threatened to send! 

"NOOO!!!" he moaned, "I will go to Ranka and apologize. I will get there in time". Tamaki felt himself lurch sideways, but he blasted his mind clear of his dangerous mission, and focused it on one thought, _I will get to Ranka and apologize. _He had never felt so determined in his life. _It's because Haruhi is at stake and-_

He lifted his head up and screamed. "I CAN'T BE FORBIDDEN TO TALK TO HARUHI ALONE, FOREVER!!!!!!"

He moved his legs faster and cycled for his life. Tamaki was riding a bicycle, well tricycle, but it was so broken and worn that he was balancing quite precariously on it. He had dug it out from his shed and threw himself on it, ignoring the fact that he had never really ridden a bicycle before and that the vehicle was just a tad small. The wind whipped through his hair, and his legs ached, but Tamaki didn't mind. He was out to make first impressions, and riding a commoner bicycle, instead of being chauffeured in an expensive limousine, he thought, was the best way to do it.

Anyway, soon he found himself pedaling through the city shops because he had no idea which way was the shortest.

"I-Isn't that Souh?" The rich people were looking at him curiously.

_Oh No, _thought Tamaki, _If word gets to my grandma…_ But then, he happened to glimpse something which turned his insides cold.

"Kyouya? Haruhi?"

* * *

Hunny and Mori were inside their limousine, ready to go to an evening kendo and karate class in the city, to give a demonstration. 

"Takashi," began Hunny, "Where were you while I was sleeping this afternoon?" Mori turned around slowly. "I know because the servant told me," added Hunny in reply to Mori's expression. His long time friend looked down and did not answer.

"I know about your feelings," Hunny said seriously. "Takashi? You like Haruhi don't you?"

Mori cleared his throat and looked up. "Uh…" His throat stopped working.

"It's ok. You don't have to say," Hunny reassured him. But Mori was looking pointedly behind him, out the window of the limo. "Huh?" Hunny turned around. He saw Tamaki riding a mini kid's tricycle, zooming past them and down the street. "Chauffer!" instructed Hunny, "Follow that man. And ring the classes, we won't be able to do our demonstration tonight."

"Yes sir," the man at the front replied. Their limo zoomed after Tamaki.

* * *

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. He hurried after his brother who was clambering into their black limousine. "Where are you going?" 

"Kaoru!" called Hikaru. He held a thick blue book in his hands. "Come on! Come with me." Kaoru grumbled and put his shoes on. He ran across their huge garage and climbed in the limo with his twin. The limo speeded off.

"Where are we going, Hikaru?" he asked breathlessly. Hikaru looked excitedly at his twin brother.

"I thought we'll go look at some Prom fashion."

"Oh really?" Kaoru peered over Hikaru's shoulder. He was flipping through the book. It was a fashion book and it featured hundreds and hundred of dresses. "Dresses…" Hikaru was preoccupied by one picture, and looking at his brother's expression, Kaoru felt his heart lurch. _I think he's aware of his feelings for Haruhi. Why else would he be looking at dresses? _He looked down at the photo Hikaru was gazing at. "That one's nice…" he murmured.

"Yeah, it is," replied his twin. Hikaru was never much into fashion and design; it was always Kaoru who was better in that aspect. But this dress captivated him. He felt his insides squirm just to look at it. Maybe it was because the dress brought out the model's deep brown eyes and delicates features that looked all too familiar. He felt slightly confused, why could he feel his cheeks heat up by just looking at a picture? THUMP. Hikaru looked up startled. "Did you just throw something out the window?"

"Oh no," Kaoru hastily said. Hikaru stared at his twin. _He's lying. He chucked something out. _On impulse, he glanced behind them. The window was fogged, and the colorful lights of the city blinkered at him. He let his eyes wander.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru was concerned. Hikaru had gone rigid and he was staring at something behind him. "Hikaru are you ok?" The limo screeched to a stop. Kaoru turned around and followed Hikaru's line of sight. "Tamaki?" he said in amazement. The door slammed behind him. Startled, Kaoru whipped his head back to see Hikaru rush out of their limo. Then he saw, reflected in the car mirror, Kyouya and Haruhi. "NO!" he yelled after his brother, "HIKARU, WAIT!"


	6. Continued: Uh, is this a date?

"Excuse me," Kyouya reached out and tapped one of the assistants on the shoulder, "But do you know when she'll be done?"

"Sir," the lady finished stacking a pile of fancy skirts, and straightened up, "They won't take long." She was referring to the fitting ladies who had arrived and attacked Haruhi before she could lock the door of the dressing room - because of course, a beautiful evening dress was very difficult to put on by yourself. "She'll look beautiful in that dark blue dress," the lady assured.

"I won't doubt that," Kyouya replied.

CRASH. Someone had thrown themselves very hard against the glass revolver door. It was so unsettling that the sound was heard ten fold its actual magnitude. Kyouya and the lady looked up startled. There, outlined in the doorway against the inky night streets, looking as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him was-

"Tamaki!" Kyouya stared at his friend…and more specifically at the tricycle he had managed to drag in as well.

"K-Kyouya…" Tamaki stuttered. "I-I saw…"

"Please don't tell me," Kyouya frowned, "that you were riding that ridiculous tricycle." He shook his head, "No, I didn't need to ask, you probably did."

The tricycle crashed to the floor, scraping horribly against the sparkling glass. The lady exclaimed about the fragility of the glass door and hurriedly picked it up before dragging it outside. Tamaki tried to catch his breath, "Kyouya, you with Haruhi, no…" He stared wildly around him and clenched his fists tightly together, "i-it wasn't just me seeing things, no, I saw Haruhi…Kyouya I-"

Kyouya frowned. "Tamaki, calm down," he said in a flat voice. He noticed Tamaki's wild hair and eyes and settled on the truth. "You were right. I am here with Haruhi."

"B-but why?"

It was time to discuss the serious issues. Kyouya cleared his throat, "Tamaki, I've been meaning to say this-"

"KYOUYA HOW COULD YOU!!!????" Tamaki screamed. Kyouya felt slightly surprised at his reaction. _For Tamaki to get this upset…I must have underestimated his feelings…_

"I SPEND ALL MY TIME THINKING ABOUT HOW THE HOST CLUB COULD GET TOGETHER AND HELP HARUHI WITH HER DRESS. " Tamaki gave a theatrical sob. "Me as the father, and you as the mother, we could have been so proud of our little daughter!!!!"

"You idiot…" Kyouya looked away from Tamaki, who was putting another one of his acts. _Why am I not surprised by all this? Tamaki does this all the time. _"Tamaki, be serious for once, I-"

"Dadaaaa!!!!" The fitting ladies proclaimed, interrupting Kyouya. Both Kyouya and Tamaki looked up. Stepping down the steps, barefooted (she had to take off her dirty trainers so they wouldn't spoil the effect) was Haruhi in a glamorous blue dress. The silk fabric floated about her body and amidst the sea of blue, glimmered a trail of tiny diamonds. Her shoulders were left bare and the fabric bunched up about her chest in a very pretty and feminine way (there was no way you could tell she had a flat chest).

"You look beautiful…" Kyouya murmured.

Tamaki was speechless. A blush was working up from his neck up to his cheeks. "H-Haruhi…" he stammered. His knees started shaking.

"Sempai," Haruhi was startled to find Tamaki there. "Why are you here?"

CRASH Several people had thrown themselves against the revolver door. Many assistant ladies gasped and hurried around the shop trying to calm everything down. It was useless; Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru dashed past, each of them so preoccupied by their own issues that none of them really noticed the other pair. Haruhi stepped to the side and turned her head to gaze in surprise at the newcomers. Four more heart stopped at her appearance.

"HUH?' Haruhi was astounded. "The whole host club is here!???" She rounded on Kyouya, but he only frowned.

"Ranka was delighted that I could take Haruhi out dress shopping," he finally explained, directing his words towards the others. "And so…" The others were still captivated by Haruhi.

"H-Haruhi," Hikaru reached out towards the girl. His cheeks were a brilliant red. He stopped and stared confusingly at her. _I don't know what's gone wrong with me…why am I feeling this way? It's only Haruhi. I see her every day. She's one of my best friends. But now she-_

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut; anything to stop looking at Haruhi. _I've never seen her so… _He glanced at Hikaru and clenched his fists tightly. _I can't let my feelings show._

Hunny was openly staring at Haruhi. "Waaa!!! You look so cute Haru-chan!" He couldn't help himself from squealing.

"Ah," Haruhi was exasperated. Hunny was dancing around her and looking at her admiringly, "Thanks…" She was still annoyed by the fact that all the host members had rocked up. _I get absolutely no peace at all, no freedom to even go dress shopping. The host club is always tagging along somehow…_" She looked up and saw Mori staring at her. She felt slightly puzzled by his silence and his solid gaze at her.

But slowly the impact of her appearance faded away.

"Mori and Hunny!" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise noticing them for the first time.

"Hikaru and Kaoru!" Hunny exclaimed in return.

"Hmm…" Haruhi said sarcastically, "yes we're all here…" _I can't believe the entire Host Club turned up once again. Seeing them at school is bad enough, now it's at a whole day basis. _Kyouya's face was in shadows. The soft lights of the shop exposed the somewhat understanding and sad expression on Tamaki's face. The situation quickly escalated into an awkward and chilling silence. The six male host members stared at each other.

Haruhi, totally unaware, sighed. "Thanks for offering to pay for my dress Kyouya," she said finally. "But I want to go home now…"

"Kyouya is paying for your dress?" Tamaki choked, looking amazed.

"Huh?" Hunny peered at Haruhi. "Kyouya is buying your dress for you today? Does that mean this was a date?"

"DATE!!!???" Tamaki went crazy.

"…" Haruhi shook her head tiredly. Something brushed her violently. Startled, she glanced up. "Hikaru…"

His hair swung in front of his face and she couldn't see his eyes. "I-I've got to go," he said in a low restrained voice. The revolver door swung and crashed violently.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran desperately after him.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi cried, concerned. She took half a step forward, but a hand held her back. She glanced up.

"Leave it," Tamaki said in a soft voice, "They'll be ok. Just let them sort their feelings out."

"Feelings?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Kyouya," Tamaki continued in the same low voice, "Take Haruhi home, will you?"

"Tamaki," Kyouya seemed to understand. "Haruhi, go, get changed," he pushed her softly to the dressing room. Tamaki turned his gaze to Mori and Hunny.

"We'll go home too now," Hunny said, sensing that it was the right thing to do. He tugged at Mori and they both disappeared out in the streets.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyouya were left standing back to back. Haruhi was taking her time getting her own clothes back on in the dressing room. 

"Are we talking seriously this time?" Kyouya said softly.

"It can't go on, can it?" Tamaki replied. He stared down onto the floor.

"You mean…"

"I mean keeping this all family-like."

Kyouya refrained himself from saying, idiot. "No, it can't. You know that it was never like that from the start." There was a pause, then…

"You have feelings for her too?"

"Tamaki, haven't you realized, we all do?" Kyouya laughed softly.

"It will work out."

"Hmm…" Kyouya flicked his eyes downwards. "I hope I haven't upset the Hitachiins too much."

* * *

Haruhi slid off one of the blue straps, and then another blue twisty thing, and then undid another button. These fancy dresses were horribly complicated. She pulled her shirt towards her. "I really wonder if Hikaru is ok." She stared out into space. "Last time he was upset because of Arai. What it is this time?" She grabbed her jacket and her shoes from the small bench. "I hope Kaoru is ok too. He left right after Hikaru…" She quickly tied her shoelaces, "Tamaki said something about them sorting their feelings out…what feelings? Between the two of them? They must be talking it out now…" She sighed and unlocked the dressing room door, "I hope it doesn't turn into a fight. But it might be good for them…a real fight this time that is…" 

"Haruhi, are we ready to go?" Kyouya took the blue dress from her and handed it back to the ladies. "We'll come back some other time."

"Yes…" Haruhi murmured wearily. Kyouya took a quick look at Tamaki who was silent.

"Tamaki," he gestured at the tricycle outside. "Going home now?"

"Yeah…" Tamaki gave a weak smile, "I'll ride my tricycle back home."

"You IDIOT…" Kyouya shook his head.

"What?" Tamaki said defensively.

His best friend smiled faintly. "Get a ride with us. Besides…didn't you want to speak to Haruhi's father? You can do that when we drop Haruhi off."

"Ah…" Tamaki was lost for words.

* * *

Hunny and Mori were silent as they walked slowly up the dark street and back to their limo. "I hope the twins are ok…" Mori said quietly. 

"Mmmm…" Hunny turned and examined his best friend carefully. _I wonder if Takashi is ok too. To see Haruhi, whom he likes, with Kyouya today and to see all the others turn up…_

"Careful!" Mori's hands whipped out and caught Hunny just in time before he tripped.

"Waa! What's this doing in the middle of the pavement?" Hunny peered curiously down before him. Mori took out a tiny torch and flicked it on. In the puny glow of the torch, they saw a handsome leather bound book. It was lying on its side and a couple of its pages were flapping in the wind. "Huuuhhhh???" Hunny cautiously picked it up and squinted at the pages. The smudged pages were slightly torn but they could see hundreds of pencil lines. Hundreds of drawings….of dresses. Hunny's tiny fingers flicked through pages and pages of detailed drawings, of dress designs. "Who ever did this took a long time…" Hunny murmured.

"And effort…" Mori added.

"There are pages missing," Hunny ran his fingers across the middle. "I would say this had been lying here for only a couple of minutes. The wind blew many of the pages away."

"Someone dropped it," Mori guessed.

"Maybe they threw it," Hunny shrugged.

"We should return it," Mori intoned.

"But who does it belong to?" Hunny was puzzled. He flickered through another couple of pages and his eyes widened. "Ah, look it says Haruhi." Mori blinked at where Hunny was pointing at. "No wait," Hunny frowned, he closed the book and stared at the cover. In the dull yellow light of the tiny torch, they saw the letters;

THIS SKETCH BOOK BELONGS TO KAORU HITACHIIN

Hunny peered anxiously at Mori, but his friend's face was passive. _Kao-chan made all these sketches? He must have started a long time ago, way before we got our invites. To be designing so many dresses…and the fact that it had Haruhi written all over it…it says a lot about his feelings. I was right about him. But why did he throw this out on the streets?_ Hunny slowly put the book in his large pocket._ I was right about Kyouya-chan too. And there's Tama-chan…_ Mori dropped his torch and made his way silently to their limousine. _And now there's Takashi..._

* * *

**_xD Thank you guys for such positive reviews! I'm glad you all still like it. Anyway, don't be afraid to criticize…I'm out to improve._**

**_This chapter was a -serious- one. If you wanted to know what happens between Hikaru and Kaoru, I've left it out of this chapter because it will be in the next one. Oh, would you guys prefer more humor or angst? I'm putting both in because it needs to be that way, but I can always emphasize one aspect._**

**_I hope the story isn't too confusing. I've got a number of subplots-things to tie together still…tell me if it's too much!_**

**_Until next update,_**

**_lu.e3_**


	7. Kaoru's Dilemma & True Hitachiin style?

**Chapter Six: Kaoru's Dilemma**

"_Hikaru!" Kaoru's strangled cry followed him as he rushed through the night streets. Hikaru wanted to stop, he wanted to tell Kaoru everything and how he felt so confused. He had only seen Kyouya and Haruhi in that shop. He wanted to ask why he was like this, why he felt angry and annoyed. But he couldn't. This strange twisting feeling inside his heart caused him to keep running blindly._

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. "Why can't you realize your feelings?" He turned in their massive bed to face Hikaru and examined his brother's sleeping face. The sunlight streamed through the open window and patterns of light danced on the bed covers. In the early morning light, Kaoru stared at Hikaru's clenched eyelids. Even now, in the morning, he could still see the traces of tears from last night.

_Hikaru finally stopped running. It was like last time, he discovered. He felt so pissed off, he wanted to curl up in bed and whip out his game boy. But this time, there was no Arai to be jealous of, this time he was out on the cold night streets. What's wrong with me? I only wanted to see some Prom fashion. I saw Haruhi and-_

"You love Haruhi…" Kaoru whispered. The words pained him. Because he could almost imagine what Hikaru was going through. And he loved his brother. He always did. They were always together. His words met silence. Hikaru was still asleep, curled up in painful dreams. "I can't tell you my feelings," Kaoru slowly got up and stepped down from their bed. "I want to get rid of feelings. I threw my sketch book away because I want you to be happy. "

"_Hikaru!" Kaoru had finally caught up. _

"_Kaoru," Hikaru cried, "This," he gestured at himself; tears were leaking out of his eyes. "I feel so angry and annoyed. Kaoru, am I jealous? Is it like last time?"_

_His brother stared at him. His voice broke, "Hikaru, you wanted…you wanted to buy Haruhi's dress for her. Isn't that why?" Kaoru wiped his tears away. "Hikaru, you were jealous of Kyouya because he was buying Haruhi's dress for her."_

"_I'm jealous of Kyouya…" Hikaru echoed faintly._

"Even though I want you to be happy, I'm a coward," Kaoru said bitterly to himself. He faced the window and drew the curtains wider. "I can't bear all this. I wanted to keep the pumpkin from smashing."

_Kaoru smiled at his brother. "It doesn't have to be the dress…"_

"_The shoes of any fashion look, the handbag, the jewels, the hair, the make up…"Hikaru said with wide eyes. The gleam was back in his eyes. _

"_Yes…" Kaoru murmured hopelessly._

"I hate myself for doing this," Kaoru clenched his fists together. The alarm clock by the bed rang. It was 7:30pm; time to get ready for school. The bed creaked. Hikaru got himself out of their bed. "Kaoru?" He questioned. He looked so lost and forlorn. "Are we initiating plan C?"

Kaoru couldn't look at his brother. "Yes," he said simply. His brother stumbled out to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth and washing his face. "I'm not avoiding what needs to happen…" he tried to assure himself, "I just needed some more time before Hikaru realizes that he loves Haruhi."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed.

"Anyway, plan C will help Hikaru…"

"What?" Hikaru looked at his brother puzzled.

Kaoru smiled. "Nothing. Let's go!"

* * *

**Chapter Seven: True Hitachiin Style? What are they planning?! **

"All the commotion, what is going on?" Haruhi had arrived at school the following morning. And it was even more chaotic than usual. She passed a group of people who were shrieking about something written on a poster stuck on the wall. Just out of curiosity, Haruhi frowned and peeked through the crowd. In large letters were the words;

PROM KING AND QUEEN NOMINATIONS

-and right under the PROM QUEEN section was her own name. Her name scrawled in a very familiar handwriting.

"HARUHI!" The girls were squealing and looking at her in half absolute horror and half absolute delight. "Are you really going to go as a girl to the Prom?"

The cross dresser sighed. Of course, something like this was going to happen. She just didn't really realize it, because she was still half worried about Hikaru and Kaoru from last night. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Ah," someone said softly from behind her. "Looks like you're getting popular for the position." Haruhi glanced around and saw Kyouya.

"Did you put my name on that poster?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No. I merely spread the news that you are going as a girl. Well, in female attire. I did tell you didn't I?"

"Then why," Haruhi was annoyed, "does this look like your handwriting?"

Kyouya leaned in close to examine the writing carefully. "Ah, very good forgery…I know only two people who might do something like this…"he muttered.

"Haha," Haruhi could almost guess. "What is Prom King and Queen anyway?"

"Haruhi!" A jubilant cry welcomed her. Tamaki threw himself around the corner and grabbed her. "I think you need some educating! Come along." And he proceeded to drag her off alone to the special secret hideout.

"Oh no!" Hikaru had just arrived and he had a malicious grin on his face.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi stepped towards him in concern, "Are you ok from last night?" Kyouya and Tamaki gazed at him too. Hikaru glanced at Haruhi for the tiniest moment then looked away. "Tamaki dear," he continued in a mocking voice, ignoring Haruhi, "I don't think you're allowed to talk to Haruhi alone."

"Fancy kidnapping her at school…" drawled Kaoru, who appeared from the other side. "We're here to…"

"MAKE SURE you don't disobey Haruhi's father!" Hikaru smirked. In his hands, he held Ranka's newly written letter of instructions. Of course he had just stolen it from Tamaki's bag.

"WAA NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE RANKA DIDN'T RECEIVE MY APOLOGY!!!" Tamaki screamed, clutching his heart at the memory.

"Look here," Kaoru said in delight, "It says here that under any circumstances…you can not be alone with Haruhi until you finish these tasks!"

"Ah some ordinary commoner labour," Hikaru read from the letter, "Clean the car, wash the dishes, vacuum all rooms, dust the shelves, iron the clothes…" he paused, "Can you even do all that?"

"GAH, HE THINKS I'M A SLAVE!!!" Tamaki screamed.

"Um, excuse me but I actually do most of that at home, are you suggesting I'm a slave?" Haruhi muttered.

"RTCFTFTVGT&!!!" Tamaki was hit twice with imaginary lighting. "Then I will save you from all the work!" he said majestically.

"That's the spirit," Hikaru chuckled, "It says here it is testing your consideration towards the girl. But there are more…climb Mount Everest, swim across the Atlantic Ocean, run an Olympic marathon, starve for 14 days…"

Tamaki fell to the floor in shock. "…"

"It says here that it will test your manliness and strength," the twins couldn't stop laughing.

"Then I will prove my manliness!" Tamaki rose from the ground looking extremely determined.

"I can't believe you're taking it so seriously…" Haruhi muttered.

"Ah Haruhi dear! I'm doing all this for you!" Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Third Music Room. "But first I'm going to teach you more about Prom customs."

Kaoru and Hikaru zoomed in front of them. "Tut tut," they shook their heads and looked seriously at Tamaki. "You're not allowed. You can't be alone with Haruhi, not even to teach her more about the Prom."

"Unlike us," Hikaru emphasized, "We get to be with Haruhi all the time."

"Ha…" Haruhi was exasperated. The twins and Tamaki were still going on about it. "And I thought Hikaru and Kaoru were upset, and Tamaki knew about that."

"That's what I thought too…" Kyouya took out his notebook and started scribbling secret notes in it. "But if they're going to go about it this way, that's fine by me. True Hitachiin style I suppose…"

"Huh?" Haruhi raised one eyebrow but couldn't puzzle it out.

"By the way," his eyes flicked towards her, "You're coming this weekend to finish your dress shopping with me, right?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi nodded but she was still gazing at Hikaru and Kaoru, still deep in thought.

**Afternoon lessons:**

"So what are Prom Queen and King?" Haruhi wondered out loud. It was one of the rare free lessons both Haruhi and the Hitachiins had together, and she was idly hitting her pen across the desk because she had finished all her work.

"Well, we'd better tell you haven't we?" Hikaru winked at her. He sat on her right.

"Prom Queen and King," began Kaoru, who was sitting on her left, "Is a tradition of any Prom. People nominate any girl and boy as the queen and king."

"And basically what happens is that they have to dance together at the Prom in the final dance, where everyone watches them," Hikaru finished.

"It's a popular thing. People like to match make others."

"And I," said Haruhi twitching her eyebrow, "get nominated for Prom Queen? Last time I looked, I've got the most number of points!"

"Well, the girls at this school are particularly amused that you're going as a girl. It seems fun to them to put you on the list."

"Force you to dance with a guy. Of course they don't know you're a girl." Kaoru winked at her.

"How wonderful…" Haruhi said sarcastically. "Though I suppose it isn't too bad. I stopped getting letters. Girls don't want to go to the Prom with me if I end up wearing a dress."

"ARGHHHH!!!!" All three of them heard a strangled cry. And out the window of the classroom, they saw Tamaki being chased by a giant robot. It was the same one he was battling before.

"Hehehe…" the twins chuckled.

"Wow…" Haruhi couldn't believe the robot had emerged again.

"You You You !!!!" they could hear the angry cries of the gay guy from last time. He was following Tamaki with his robot. "You had to get Haruhi to dress as girl didn't you? I wanted him to wear a suit!"

"Ah well…" Kaoru patted Haruhi's head. "Yes good news for you, but not for others."

"Ah ha ha…" Haruhi really couldn't care less. "He'll live," she said with the faintest indication towards Tamaki. She was quite used to the things that Tamaki got involved in. "Hmmm….who's going to be Prom King then?" Haruhi pondered. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other. "We don't know," they shrugged. "All of our names are on the list. All the Host Club members have quite an equal chance of getting it. It will depend on our advertising skills."

"Advertising?" Haruhi said faintly.

"Yeah, by any means. We've already done ours. It's a video we're distributing."

_Good grief…_thought Haruhi, _this must only happen in Ouran, nowhere else…_ Hikaru and Kaoru were smirking at her silent response. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friends carefully, because she could still sense a tension in their bodies even though they were acting like trouble makers. It had been there for the whole day. "Can I ask you guys," she asked gently, changing the topic, "Are you ok from last night?"

Their eyelids lowered a fraction as they stared at her. "We're fine," they answered in unison. They both stood up and marched out of the classroom. "We're going to the library to do some work. Seeya!"

"What is going on?" Haruhi puzzled. They had already left. And usually they would have dragged her along too.

**Night at Tamaki's Mansion:**

Tamaki was extremely depressed. "I can't talk to Haruhi," he muttered over and over again in some sort of mantra. He was crouching under his bed, in total darkness, and had just discovered he really couldn't do all the tasks Ranka had set him. "I can't talk to Haruhi in private because I can't get her alone…unless I do the tasks…unless I-"

"AH!!!" Tamaki was suddenly hit by a brilliant idea. "I'm such a genius!" he hugged himself. "If I can't get Haruhi alone, that doesn't mean I can't talk to her alone!"

He grabbed his mobile phone and looked at it admirably. "This," he proclaimed, "Is the world's best invention. I can talk to Haruhi alone by ringing her!!! And," he went on gleefully, "I have her number. I obtained it from Kyouya a long time ago. This is brilliant!"

_Bring Bring _

Tamaki waited in anticipation. _Just another couple of seconds Haruhi will pick it up. Just another couple of seconds I will hear Haruhi's voice. And then I can tell her-_

"I'm sorry. You have reached the number 0-4-0-3-4-5-2-6-7-4-3-4-1-8-9-5. "

Tamaki was absolutely bewildered. "Hey, that number isn't what I dialed. Mobile phone numbers aren't even that long."

"-Haruhi isn't available-"

"WHAT?!" The recorded voice sounded suspiciously like two familiar voices, and they had just confirmed Tamaki's worst fear. But wait, there was more:

"BEEP. If you are Tamaki Souh, press 2…"

Tamaki thought he had heard it wrong but he grabbed onto that chance and pressed 2.

"We are very sorry to advise milord that he can't ring Haruhi's mobile because he isn't allowed to by Ranka's command."

"GAH!" Tamaki threw his mobile phone across the room and it landed in his fish bowl. "YOU HITACHIINS!!!!!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Just to make things clear, the Hitachiins' plan C has not been revealed yet. Next chapter will be the surprise!_

_Btw, would you like to participate in voting for Prom King and Queen? I'm not sure whether people would want to or not, so tell me please! You will be able to pick any existing character from Ouran._

_Thanks for so many wonderful reviews! I really do appreciate all the support. It motivates me to write more._

_lu.e3_


	8. Plan C is initiated!

**Chapter Eight: ****Plan C is initiated ! **

How perfectly clear and blue the sky was today. Not a single smudge of clouds, and not a single ripple of dark blue. It was like a piece of canvas, awash with water colour blue, stretched evenly and perfectly poised for something to be painted on it. It was a sky Tamaki would have been proud of.

Mori stretched his shoulder muscles and picked up his water bottle. His kendo equipment had already been packed away, the morning drills already accomplished with all movement executed in perfect harmony. And now he was standing outside in his courtyards contemplating in the comfortable silence of an early morning. The school term had finished yesterday. He had approximately one and a half weeks ahead of him. For him, being in the final year of his schooling, the holidays meant homework and serious issues. He should be focusing on this, shouldn't he? But there was something else troubling him; the Prom. It was to be held two weeks into the upcoming term. An extravagant event like this wasn't much concern for him, but it was the things mixed up with it, like a certain girl two school years below him.

Besides him was the leather bound book; Kaoru's sketch book. He glanced at it and picked it up, slowly flipping through the pages, his brown eyes boring into the details. Two days ago they had found it, and even though it was Hunny who had put in his pocket, it was now in his possession because he had somehow asked to keep it. He closed his eyes and opened them again to stare into the sky. It was still a serene shade of blue.

Suddenly, out of the far corner, he saw something moving. Mori's eyes widened slightly at the trail of white cutting across the blue sky. A trail of white? It was changing direction now, and the white line curved downwards. Mori realised that somebody was flying a jet plane and was writing a message in the sky. But before he could try to wonder why and what was happening, a small body came flying from behind him and hugged him around the waist.

"Takashi!!!" cried Hunny. "I woke up extra early today so that I could visit you!"

Mori's eyebrows twitched; the only sign that he was completely surprised. "You are growing to break out of your sleeping habits."

"I'm growing up!" Hunny was delighted as his friend's praise; so delighted that he forgot to hide his hands. Mori grabbed his right hand and held it fast. It was absolutely slathered with chocolate crumbs and raspberry jam.

"How many cakes did you eat for breakfast?"

"Aw…" Hunny peered at Mori appealingly. "I only ate one more than usual. And I brushed my teeth…I only forgot to wash my hands."

"That's fine." Mori let go of Hunny's sticky hand and picked up Kaoru's sketch book again.

A wide brown eye gazed at him thoughtfully. "You know, Takashi, I think we should return that sketch book to Kao-chan."

There was silence. Then softly, so soft that you could barely hear it against the gentle breeze, came Mori's reply. "Yes. We should do that now."

* * *

"Takashi," Hunny inquired, "You do like Haruhi don't you?" He bounced about the seat of their limousine and tried to catch any sign of emotion on his friend's face. They had climbed into Mori's big black limousine after Mori had changed out of his sweaty kendo clothes, and Hunny had washed his hands free of his breakfast of three chocolate and raspberry shortcakes. The streets outside flowed past the window like a river. 

"Hmm," Mori finally murmured assent. He leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. The jet plane message was still being drawn. Perhaps it was a special day today like New Years or Valentines.

"You know what?" Hunny said brightly, "I know what your problem is. You can't bring yourself to talk to Haruhi and tell her your feelings." Mori was still absent mindedly flipping through the pages of Kaoru's sketch book.

"Maybe I don't deserve her…" he said softly.

"Hmm…" Hunny said thoughtfully, "You don't know anything yet. You have to give it a try. But don't worry," Hunny added, "I'll try to help you overcome your talking problem."

SCREECH

"Ah," Hunny pulled at Takashi's hands. "We're here. Let's go."

_Ding Ding Dong Dong_

Hunny stood back from the door and waited with a bright little smile on his face. "Takashi, Hika-chan and Kao-chan should be answering the door soon. I did my special little ringing pattern." He bounced up and down on the welcome mat, and hummed happily in order to create a cheerful atmosphere. They had just climbed the billions of white marble steps up to the front door of the Hitachiin Mansion.

Mori nodded and fingered Kaoru's sketch book. He didn't know how he was going to feel giving the sketch book back to Kaoru. He stared at the fancy oak door of the Hitachiin Mansion and hoped that when he came face to face with Kaoru, everything would turn out ok.

CREAK

The door opened a crack, and a small grey eye peeped back at them. "Yes, can I help you?"

Mori and Hunny stared. It was one of their shy maids.

"Can we see Hikaru and Kaoru?" Hunny asked slowly.

"I'm sorry," The door was being drawn closed, "They are not here today."

"Huh? Hikaru and Kaoru not home?" Hunny and Mori stared at each other, baffled by this news. Usually the twins were always at home, whether inside their mansion or outside in their gardens during the early morning. So what was happening this time?

* * *

"AH AH AH MOM!!!!" Kyouya held the phone slightly away from his ear, frowning because some idiot had called him in the middle of the morning when he was most busy. Tamaki was screeching, "HARUHI'S NOT HOME. I WENT TO VISIT HER TODAY BECAUSE I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO HER YESTERDAY AFTER TERM BROKE UP AND RANKA SAID SHE DISAPPEARED!!" 

If Tamaki could see Kyouya's face at that instant, he would have immediately died under his terrifyingly furious expression. "Calm down Tamaki. You are dramatizing this. Haruhi has probably gone to the supermarket. Ranka was just teasing you." Kyouya's word were tightly spoken and every syllable was laced with the message -nowstopbotheringme-

"NO SHE HASN'T. I CHECKED EVERYWHERE. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? SHE'S KIDNAPPED FOR REAL! RING THE POLICE!!!!!" Tamaki, unfortunately was the only one stupid enough to miss the threat, so Kyouya gave it more plainly.

"Tamaki…you do realize you rang just a bit early this morning?"

"GAH, BUT I'M BRAVING YOUR FAMOUS BAD TEMPER BECAUSE HARUHI IS MISSING AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO."

"I'm not the one you should be bothering. Haruhi is probably fine." And he clicked the phone closed and turned back to his computer. A moment later it rang again. Kyouya hesitated, and then picked it up.

"GAH KYOUYA I RANG THE HITACHIINS BUT THEY ARE MISSING TOO! AND HUNNY AND MORI AREN'T AT HOME EITHER. SOME ONE IS KIDNAPPING US ALL!!!!!"

"The Hitachiins and Haruhi missing?" Kyouya paused and frowned; his anger suddenly evaporated.

* * *

"What-" Haruhi groaned. She was lurching around, and she felt so sick, she could almost throw up. She wrenched her eyes open and saw nothing but blackness. 

WHOOSH

"Gah…" The girl lurched sideways and bumped into something warm and solid. She thought she heard a muffled laugh. "Where am I?" she asked groggily. Her eyes felt funny and her ears were ringing dully. She was still dressed in her PJ's, she could feel the familiar fabric against her skin, and she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Am I dreaming or something? Haruhi pinched herself. At the pain, something like fear slid through her clouded mind. _I went to bed last night and now I wake up to find-_

An arm slid across her chest and held her tightly.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" Haruhi screamed.

"Haruhi! It's us!" A voice whispered. The lights flickered on and there right in front of her was Kaoru.

"Haha," Someone was laughing and he was extremely close. Looking around, she saw Hikaru grinning at her. He was still holding her tightly. "You're awake!"

* * *

"Huh????!!!!" The maid who had opened the door for Hunny and Mori explained again. 

"Hikaru and Kaoru have left to go to India."

"WHAT???!!!!"

* * *

"WHAT!!!???" Haruhi almost choked. "Are you telling me that we are on a jet plane currently flying to India?" 

"Yep," Kaoru grinned at his brother, "This is plan C!"

"Plan C?" Haruhi was indignant, "You planned this out!? To kidnap me to India? What are you guys doing?"

Hikaru laughed at Haruhi's reaction. "We're gonna have some fun in India with you!"

"WHY INDIA???" Haruhi was absolutely fuming.

"Since Kyouya is getting your dress for you…" Kaoru smiled.

"We thought we'd get your jewels and accessories for you," finished Hikaru, with an identical smile.

"And," Kaoru added, his eyes sparkling, "Our mother gets most of her uncut gemstones from India for her designs. We thought we'd take you there ourselves."

"But…" Haruhi thought she was going to faint, "I don't have a passport. How did you smuggle me out the country?"

Hikaru looked as if he was mortally offended. "We did not smuggle you out. We got you a legal passport."

"Yep," Koaru dangled something red in front of her, "This was very easy to arrange. We didn't even need Kyouya's help."

"Today is S-"

"Saturday," Kaoru said kindly, "Haruhi, you've been worrying too much about homework. Don't you realize, we have one and half weeks holiday now?"

"I…" Haruhi tried to say everything on her mind and totally yell herself hoarse, but she felt extremely dizzy. She tipped to the side and fainted.

"Ah, watch it!" Hikaru caught her before she fell.

"Ah," Kaoru shook his head regretfully, "We shouldn't have dozed her too much with this." He shook a syringe filled with a sleeping drug.

Hikaru arranged his arms across the sleeping Haruhi more securely and shrugged, "How else were we to get her out of the house without her waking up?"

"Yeah, Haruhi would have completely refused to go. It's a good thing Ranka supported us."

A wicked smile spread across Hikaru's face. "I think Ranka just discriminates against Tamaki. He loves making fun of him."

"Hehehe…" Kaoru winked knowingly at his brother, "And we do too."

"Hitachiin-sama, and Hitachiin-sama, please go back to your seats with your seatbelts fastened." A flight attendant stood in the doorway, and admonished them politely.

"Yeah, we're getting there," Hikaru placed Haruhi gently into a seat and fastened her seatbelt for her. Then he and Kaoru settled themselves on seat either side of her, and grinned at each other. The jet plane rocked and swayed.

"It's awesome having a personal jet plane."

"Good thing, we asked for it last birthday."

"We love abusing _Tono._"

Their jet plane turned and swerved. The both laughed and clapped high fives.

* * *

_Bring Bring_

Tamaki's cell phone rang sharply. Tamaki scrambled for it while quickly getting to the garage. He wanted to rush to Kyouya and sort out what had happened to Haruhi. "Tamaki," came the low voice of Kyouya, "The twins have kidnapped Haruhi."

"WHAT!!!!????"

One more surprise awaited him. There, etched in the sky, and soon-to-be-etched-painfully-and-permanently-in-his-mind, were the words,

BYE BYE TONO

"Look Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed. Mori and the maid looked up. The jet plane had finished its message. It went right across the sky, completely ruining the earlier beautiful and serene sky.

"MISSION ONE COMPLETE!" Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled.

_This shall be good,_ Kaoru thought, _Haruhi,_ _we're_ _getting you the best jewels and accessories for the Prom._ He glanced at his twin, _Kyouya will probably work out where we've taken Haruhi, but we'll be alone with Haruhi on this jet plane for about three days. This should provide plenty of opportunities for you Hikaru. I'll make sure of it. _

* * *

_**A/N:** Well then I had better set up the voting system since a lot of people like the idea! (see below)_

_Thanks for some great comments so far (I'm astounded to what some of you guys are saying 0o) and esp. for picking up errors I make. I will def. be fixing them. Continue to be critical!_

* * *

Prom King and Queen Nominations!

**What:** The holidays have just arrived, but before term finished, Prom King and Queen Nominations were put up. This was so that people could think about it during the holidays, and put their votes through by the end of week 1 next term. Let's pretend you, as a reader, are a member of Ouran High School…which gives you a chance to vote for Prom King and Queen! (You don't have to of course if you don't want to).

**Who:** Be creative - you can pick any existing character from the manga/anime and vote for more than one person. However, you can only vote once for one character.

**When:** While this story takes place in India (a couple of chapters), that's the time for you to vote. Don't worry, I'll remind you when votes will close.

**How**: If you haven't already, you can tell me your preferences by shoving them in your review, or you can PM me if you want it to be kept a secret.

**Why: **Coz it will be fun!

Happy voting. xD


	9. One small step forward

**Chapter Nine: One small step forward**

Haruhi sighed. She still felt a bit dizzy but at least she could think clearly now.

"Are you not saying anything?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head sideways to look at her.

"I've decided I can't really say anything because I'm stuck on this jet plane with you guys and there's no point in yelling because it won't get me anyway," Haruhi said in a single breath. Her eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"Haha," Kaoru laughed nervously. "That's the spirit."

Haruhi shivered. Night was descending and she could see bits of ice forming on the jet plane window. She must have been knocked out for quite a while. "Did you guys bring any of my stuff?" she snapped.

"Oh no!" Hikaru was looking very sorry. "We forgot." Then he grinned mischievously. "But we brought some clothes with us." Kaoru dragged in a huge suitcase and clicked it open.

"Dada!" Out of it came hundreds and hundreds of fancy female clothing. Very female and very revealing.

"Don't you have anything warm?" snapped Haruhi.

The twins' smiles faltered. There was an icy aurora around Haruhi.

"Have my jacket," Hikaru suddenly said and draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks," was her blunt reply. She huddled underneath the huge coat and didn't say a single word afterwards. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other.

"We're so sorry Haruhi…"the twins crooned into her ears, putting their arms around her. "We didn't know you'll be this angry…"

Haruhi's eyebrows twitched. "It's ok," she said wearily, "You shouldn't have drugged and kidnapped me. You could have asked, you know."

"But," said a bewildered Hikaru, "You would have said no." He paused and then looked slightly guilty, "though we did drug you too much, you were unconscious for over a day but besides that…"

Haruhi's face became darker, but she gritted her teeth and restrained herself from saying too much. "The main thing is that I have a lot of homework to do and now I can't do it." Her stomach rumbled. "And being drugged for over a day means I am hungry…"she growled.

"We wouldn't let you starve," Kaoru was shocked. With a click of his fingers, a trail of flight attendants filed through the door, presenting her platters and platters of food. "We were going to have food very soon anyway."

"And we brought your books for you," Hikaru smiled triumphantly, "Happy now?"

"Really?" Haruhi visibly brightened up. She pulled the coat around her more closely and tried to get out of her seat. "This seat belt…"

"Here," Kaoru slipped his fingers around the buckle and clicked it open. "You've never been on a plane or jet before. This is how you undo the seatbelt."

"Thanks," Haruhi stood up and walked away, without even looking at him once. Within minutes she was happily immersed in her own world, crouching over a pile of books in the corner and munching through a classy three course evening meal.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. "When will she ever be happy to see US, not a pile of books or fancy food?" Haruhi scribbled in her exercise books, murmuring bits of information; oblivious to the melancholy of the Hitachiins. The answer to that question? "Never…" said the twins in the gloomiest voice they could muster.

* * *

Hours later, Haruhi put her pen down and yawned. She stared straight ahead of her. The window was fogged, and she could hear the howling wind rustling the wings of the jet plane. The reality of being on a plane for the first time in her life slowly descended on her. 

Two pairs of golden eyes peered at her. "Time for bed?" they said in unison.

"Mmmm…" Haruhi rubbed her tired eyes and looked around her, "How do you sleep on a jet plane? There are no other rooms, and no beds."

"Ah," Hikaru winked at her with a mysterious air, "I wonder how…"

"The seats bend backwards," explained Kaoru. He threw a pillow and a blanket at Haruhi, and she caught them in surprise.

"Here…" Hikaru reached for the lever and pulled one of the seats back.

"This isn't bad…"murmured Haruhi, as she climbed on top of it and settled down.

They smiled at her, amused by their favourite little commoner friend."Looks like we're going to sleep together for once," they said in unison, as they pulled the rest of the seats back. (there were only three seat in the jet plane…it was after all the Hitachiins' personal jet.)

"Sorry," was Haruhi's reply. She shifted to the seat next to the side and then pulled the arm rests up until it formed some sort of barrier. She then turned so that her back faced them.

"Oh dear…" murmered Kaoru.

"How harsh…"finished Hikaru.

The next day, they decided to give her the respect and space she wanted. The principle behind it was simple. "We don't want Haruhi angry with us…" they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "We want her in a good mood for shopping in India." _Aaaand…._thought Kaoru privately to himself, _serious matters of the heart should be taken seriously. Haruhi needs to look upon Hikaru admirably right? _But he was a bit worried. They would be arriving in India very soon. He hadn't counted on Haruhi being a bit moody or the drug being too strong. Time was running out for Hikaru to be alone with Haruhi. There was only one thing to do. Take advantage of the morning of arriving in India.

That would be Hikaru's last chance.

* * *

**Back in Japan:**

Kyouya knew immediately that the Hitachiins had kidnapped Haruhi. Where to, he actually didn't know…but wait! Kyouya shook his head and murmured to himself. "So they were decoys. Forging my handwriting and teasing Tamaki was just the beginning…" He frowned suddenly. "They must have gone to India." The missing piece in the puzzle jumped through his mind. And quickly following that thought was how he was going to pack and get to India, to see Haruhi and confront the twins in his own way. But something still felt horribly wrong. "It works out that way…but that place also happens to be…" Something scribbled in one of his notebooks a long time ago flashed through his mind. Feeling panic lace through his mind, Kyouya quickly picked up his mobile phone. "Of course the Hitachiins wouldn't know otherwise they would have never gone to India," he punched in some numbers in his mobile phone. "Tamaki," he said softly and desperately, "The twins have taken Haruhi to _India_."

"No," came the rushed reply of Tamaki, "But they don't know…?"

"No they don't."

Tamaki's voice took on a determined and demanding tone. "Get packed. Ring Hunny and Mori. And Kyouya…"

"I'm on to it. Don't worry," With his mouth set in a grim line, Kyouya punched in some other numbers into his mobile. The number of the secret police forces headquarters.

* * *

"Haruhi," said Hikaru cheerfully. "How did you find your first plane flight?" They were walking through the terminal to the private car outside, while many men were bundling the Hitachiins' huge suitcases down the jet plane. 

"Oh, not bad." Haruhi smiled, and looked around her in interest. His heart quickened to see the glow of happiness on her face. "It is exciting to be in a new country."

"Yeah…" he replied. "I hope you like India…"

"You will…" promised Kaoru, adding to his brother's words. _Time for some quick action. _He thought as they climbed into the car and drove off to their hotel. When they arrived there, he gave his brother a wink. _I hope he got that. It's time to pull part 2 of plan C…but with a twist of course. _

**In the hotel room:**

"Haruhi…" Hikaru murmured. He leaned close to her and trapped her against the wall. "I wanted to tell you something…" Hikaru stopped and gazed at Haruhi in his famous lazy and arrogant way. It always made the girls squeal. Haruhi however just stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes?" She titled her head and waited.

Hikaru suppressed a snort. This was Haruhi of course. He leaned closer and waited for Kaoru's cue. This was the plan they had come up with. The camera was rolling above his head and he chuckled inwardly at the thought of sending the video to Tamaki back in Japan. He would go nuts at seeing how they were treating Haruhi.

Haruhi was so close; he could feel her breath fanning against his cheeks. _Hurry up, Kaoru! _Hikaru thought, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. That unfamiliar feeling was snaking into his mind again. He took a chance glance up and to his utter shock _**Kaoru wasn't even there!**_

Hikaru froze. He was still inches away from Haruhi. His confidence evaporated and he started to panic.

…

"What is it Hikaru?" Haruhi had picked up the fact that Hikaru had become stiff. He glanced down at her and his cheeks went bright red.

"Uh…uh…" Hikaru stuttered. Haruhi frowned at his sudden change of character. "N-Nothing…" He quickly pushed himself off the wall and stumbled backwards until he was no longer right up close to the girl.

"Well, you did say you wanted to tell me something," Haruhi said annoyed. "Are you ok?" she queried half a second later.

Hikaru was touched by her concern. "Yeah…" he murmured. He tried half a smile. "W-Want to go look at some jewelry now?"

"Well," Haruhi look uncertainly at the unpacked suitcases.

"The servants can unpack for us." Hikaru said quickly,

_Damn rich bastards…_thought Haruhi. Hikaru seemed to sense the direction of her thoughts. "I know you're probably tired and in a bad mood…"he hesitated. It was the first time he had ever tried being considerate. "But you were excited about being here. Want to have a brief look around?"

Haruhi blinked. "Ok," she replied. A smile broke over Hikaru's face.

"Kaoru!!!" he called automatically reaching for his twin brother, "Let's go take Haruhi around!"

No answer. Hikaru frowned. Then he saw a piece of paper on the near table. On it were the words:

_Hikaru,_

_Mum called. She wants us to pick up some black silk for her. I've already headed to the markets to pick them up. I'm sure you can escort Haruhi around the jewels markets without me._

_Good Luck,_

_Kaoru_

"Black silk?" Hikaru was fuming. "How come mum didn't tell me too?"

"Hikaru, are we going?" It was Haruhi.

"Ah," Hikaru laughed nervously. "Yeah, Kaoru won't be coming. He's gone to pick something up for mum."

"Oh," Haruhi frowned, "Shall we go some other time then?"

"Oh no," Hikaru said hastily, "I can take you. Kaoru said to go without him."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru, who was looking very nervous and flustered. "You can't go a second without Kaoru, right?" she said, misinterpreting his wild presentation of himself.

Hikaru didn't answer. "Well, shall we go then?"

"Ok."

Kaoru was watching from behind the wall. (You see he hadn't left at all) "I'm glad you took one step forward, Hikaru."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for some awesome support out there! Hope you liked the chapter. Any more thoughts/suggestions…don't be afraid to let me know. The voting system is thriving and still on. Thanks,_**

**_Lu.e3_**


	10. I'm going to be your partner!

**Chapter Ten: I'm going to be your partner, no matter what!!!**

"_Tamaki, the twins have gone to India."_

There was nothing wrong with the place. Tamaki loved India for its colourful traditions and bustling streets. He distinctly remembered how once he had begged his parents to let him ride on the elephants. The place was popular for holidays. Too popular.

"_It's holidays soon!!!" Those phrases could be heard, murmured by excited students. It was the last day of the term, and the students in Tamaki and Kyouya's class were discussing their holiday options. _

"_I have a special secret," drawled Ayanokoji. She eyed Tamaki and Kyouya in the corner coldly. She seemed to be silently conveying the message that she was the most popular in the class, that she was the centre of attention, not them. _

"_Ooooh what it is? What is it?" the girls were pressing at her for more details. Tamaki and Kyouya only glanced at each other and inwardly sighed. Ayanokoji had been acting icily towards Tamaki, and consequently the Host Club, ever since Tamaki had rejected and humiliated her. "Oh," she said carelessly, "My family is on very friendly terms with the best jewelers in the world. This holidays, I'm going to India to get a custom necklace for my Prom."_

"_Wow!!!"_

_That girl had tried to embarrass him; she had tried to hurt him. Tamaki had caught her telling rumors about him. He was okay with that. But the worst thing was that she had tried to hurt Haruhi too. Kyouya, sharp eyed as ever, had quickly warned her in his own terrifying way. Her rumours about Haruhi never spread. She had gotten the message, as anyone would. As long as Kyouya was around, she wouldn't dare to do anything. She could only maintain a cold attitude towards them._

"I should have dealt with her better," Tamaki voiced his regrets.

"You never would have known this was going to happen," Kyouya replied calmly.

"I'm glad that you observe and write everything down," Tamaki said weakly. "If you had never found out-"

"It's she who told me herself," Kyouya gave a cold smile.

"_I think it would your best interest to stop pestering Tamaki," the icy characteristic voice of Kyouya seemed to have come out of nowhere. _

"_I'm not pestering him," Ayanokoji hissed._

_He chose to ignore her comment. "You know what I mean, and you know what I can do."_

_Ayanokoji clenched her fists, "You're not everywhere Kyouya. There are things you can't do."_

"_Oh?"_

_She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming triumphantly. "Out of Japan, you're nothing."_

"See this, Tamaki?" Kyouya held up his laptop. "Flights booked in the past two weeks, yes this one yesterday is the Hitachiins' jet plane. And this one is Ayanokoji's family plane."

"Both to India," murmured Tamaki softly.

"Coincidences like this are unfortunate. The jeweler Ayanokoji was talking about also happens to be the jeweler the Hitachiins' are familiar with. There are only a certain number of famous jewelers in the world. The twins took Haruhi, presumably to get her the best jewels, just like I took Haruhi to get her dress for her." _Which, _thought Kyouya, _hasn't been done completely,, ever since the twins kidnapped her._

Tamaki glanced at Hunny and Mori who were listening, yet silent. Hunny chewed at his thumb. "Well then, if so many people are going to India, is this why we're on this plane flying to India too?"

"Not quite," Tamaki replied. "Do you remember when Ayanokoji first met Haruhi at the Host Club?"

"The red haired girl?" questioned Mori.

"She hated her!" exclaimed Hunny, "because Haru-chan was a commoner. She threw Haru-chan's wallet into the fountains, and then she pretended Haru-chan was attacking her."

"She still hates Haruhi, now more than ever, but she never dared to do anything because Kyouya kept tabs on her. But if she sees Haruhi in India before we get there…" Tamaki trailed off, horrified by the prospect.

"It is very likely that she will see Haruhi there and then she will try something outrageous all because "out of Japan, I'm nothing".

"A girl can go to extremes with revenge," Tamaki said slowly. "She hates Haruhi because of me. If she sees Haruhi there…" he shuddered. "Did she actually plan all this out? Lure the twins to take Haruhi to India without us knowing immediately?"

"She's capable, but that could not have happened because the twins' plans were entirely their own, besides she does not have connections to the Hitachiins' family" Kyouya said, tapping his glasses, "It is an unfortunate coincidence. That jewel market in India is too popular."

"She's going to try something if she bumps into Haruhi…"

"Why didn't Hika-chan and Kao-chan know about this?" cried Hunny, alarmed, now understanding the magnitude of the problem.

"It is because they are not in the same class as her and do not know her well," Mori spoke, "just like we did not know."

"But Hika-chan and Kao-chan will protect Haruhi!" Hunny said reassuring himself.

"I won't doubt that, but it's only them and a few of their personal servants."

There was silence. "Is Haruhi seriously in severe danger?" Mori asked suddenly.

"Possibly."

Tamaki turned to face them all, and his eyes were sparkling with determination. "Which is why we must get to India before Ayanokoji sees Haruhi. Due to this special jet plane of Kyouya's, we will arrive in India very soon. Men! Get prepared."

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it the large words:

PLAN TO SAVE HARUHI

"Yeah!" shouted Hunny enthusiastically.

"I thought we'd get to this…"Kyouya muttered.

* * *

"This is the jewels markets?" Haruhi's mouth was open in complete and utter surprise. She picked up a green rock from one of the barrels, "How can this be emerald? It looks like something from my garden."

"Haruhi!" Hikaru laughed at her expression. "It is emerald. It's uncut."

"Uncut?"

"Yeah, this place is where jewelers come to get their jewels before they cut them. It usually takes forever to cut. But anyway, I thought I'll show you."

"Have you been here before?" Haruhi asked, following Hikaru, who was picking his way very easily through the hundreds and hundreds of barrels. Each one contained a number of grubby coloured rocks. _Gemstones_, she had to continually remind herself.

"Yeah, mum used to take me and Kaoru here all the time when she was a jeweler. She's moved to fashion designing now. Maybe her jeweler experience is why lots of her designs have jewels in them."

"Hey," Haruhi was interested. The buckets of jewels she was passing through were prettier now. "These ones are nicer."

"Mmm…"Hikaru glanced back to see where she was pointing at, "They're semi cut ones." He reached for her hands and then seemed to realize what he was doing. Face burning, he gestured at her to follow. "Uh, do you want to follow me…?"

Haruhi stepped into a cool and simple room. It was filled to the brim with hundred and hundreds of more buckets. But the gemstones in them were almost fully cut, and they were sparkling like mad.

"Because we're our mum's sons, we have the special privilege of being here and touching the gemstones." Hikaru picked up a ruby and held it to her neck. "It's good, the natural lighting here lets you see how the jewel might look on someone."

"You know a lot about this," Haruhi commented.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru put the ruby back and picked up a pink diamond. "I reckon this one looks better on you."

"Does it?" Haruhi laughed. "I have no idea what all this jewel and fashion business is all about."

Hikaru picked up a pearl and held it close to the pink diamond. "This might be a nice combination." He held it to Haruhi's neck again and leaned back to see the effect. Haruhi peered curiously at Hikaru's judging look. She looked so pretty that in a flash, the unfamiliar twisting feeling passed by him and he forgot he was holding precious stones.

"Ah," Haruhi clutched at her shirt. "Hikaru! You dropped it," she gasped.

He turned a deep shade of red; he had dropped the jewel down the front of Haruhi's shirt. And he could imagine where the jewels were now.

"Dropped a jewel?" a sharp voice came from the corner.

"Ahhhh…"Hikaru, still red in the face, held up his hands, "No, we haven't lost it. I know where it is…" He started to feel even more hot and flustered and he tried not to look at the front of Haruhi's shirt.

"Where?" the jewel owner was frowning at Hikaru, now turning an interesting shade of blue. "Pick it up then."

"…."

Hikaru was panicking like hell. Just when he seriously decided to grab Haruhi and run for it, two jewels fell out from under Haruhi's shirt, and she picked them up and put them in the owner's outstretched hands. "Is this it?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I had to shake my shirt a bit for them to fall out."

The owner was inspecting the jewels carefully. "That's fine."

Hikaru was mightily relieved. "Thanks Haruhi…"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing."

* * *

"Amazing, so all the jewels get cut over there, and this here is where the jewelry is made?"

"Yes." Hikaru couldn't help but smile at the way Haruhi was looking everywhere in wonder. "I was wondering what kind of design you wanted Haruhi…this shop makes custom jewelry."

"This…" Haruhi had her hands pressed against a glass cabinet.

"That's a display of the types of things they can do." Hikaru noticed she was looking at a particular necklace with a mixture of sadness and longing. He felt something ugly erupt in his stomach.

"What is it Haruhi?" he managed to ask calmly. She looked away, but not before he saw a tear escape from her eyes.

"That design…of the three birds. My mother used to have it embroidered on her special kimono."

Hikaru mentally hit himself on the head. Haruhi's mother. Of course. What was he thinking? That she had a long lost boyfriend? He looked more closely at the necklace. It was one of those well known designs, so what Haruhi said made sense. "Excuse me," he waved for the attention of the shop assistant. "Can we have this one please?"

"What?" Haruhi had wiped her tears away and looked at him confusedly, "Oh, no Hikaru I can't get that. It's the most expensive."

"Haruhi," Hikaru nodded at the shop assistant, then he turned back to her, "Don't you realize? We're all going to pay for your Prom this year."

"But that costs…"

"A couple of million yen?" Hikaru shrugged, "We were originally going to get you something custom made, but you liked this one on display. A custom one would have cost a couple of tens of millions. It's not that much."

_Heh_, thought Haruhi, _only for you, rich bastard. _"Why are you doing this?"

"You have to look the best. And you can't afford all that by yourself, can you?" Hikaru replied.

"Thanks…" she muttered, feeling very annoyed. But all her annoyance melted away when she saw the necklace in her hands. The centre was of three birds perching on a tree. Two of them were chirping, the other had its wings outstretched. All of it was made from tiny diamonds.

"Thank you Hikaru…I love it."

* * *

The sunny afternoon had arrived and they sat under a colourful booth eating Indian curry for lunch.

"I've never had this type of curry before," Haruhi was exclaiming. "I love it!"

_I love it. _

_She had said it two times already today._

_Love. _

The words jolted Hikaru to awareness. _All these feelings I'm feeling every time I look at her, it… can't be…love, can it? _Hikaru glanced at Haruhi, and at the sight of her, he felt his heart lurch and his face heat up. _Oh man, this…I've never acted like this before. _He tried to cool his cheeks down by placing his hands over them.

"What is it Hikaru?" Haruhi had noticed and she looked puzzled.

"Oh nothing," he said quickly and removed his hands. "The curry - it's my favorite too," he blurted. _This is unfamiliar twisting feeling deep inside my stomach…I swear I've been feeling this ever since last year…don't tell me that was when I first loved- _Hikaru shifted agitatedly in his seat. He scorned at himself; _That's why I felt so jealous when Kyouya took Haruhi out, isn't it? It was like when Arai came along, wasn't it? I-I can't believe I didn't realize then…but I've never fallen in love before…until now. _

"I'm just going to put this in the bin ok?" Haruhi stood up waving the paper plate in her hands.

"Yeah, sure." Hikaru watched her go, when he was suddenly struck by a thought. _Kaoru-he knows about my feelings. I remember…_

"_Feelings you have for each other will only be known if you let them out," Kaoru had said softly to him, holding his hands, as he coughed in their bed. That was before his first date with Haruhi. The one Kaoru had said to "make up" for his bahviour towards Arai._

…_And now_ _his brother had set up another date for him._ _I understand now, Kaoru._

"Haruhi!" called Hikaru, his mind amazingly made up. _I love you. I'm sorry it took this long for me to work it out. I- _He pushed himself out of his seat and spotted Haruhi lifting the lid of the bin outside the jewel shop 20 or so meters away. "Haruhi, I-"

Whatever he wanted to say or confess, he never got the chance to do so. A man, clad entirely in black from head to foot and wearing a mask, jumped out from the bushes, grabbed Haruhi, covered her mouth, and took off!

"HARUHI!!!!" Hikaru heard himself scream. People in the vicinity looked at him curiously. The black clad man had already disappeared from view. They gasped as Hikaru ran past them, knocking tables and chairs down as he went. He wanted to save Haruhi, he wanted to bash that man into pieces, he wanted to find out what was going on and make sure it never happened again. _This is a safe zone in India. Why are there people like that? Haruhi…_

His heart was pounding like mad, he had never felt more frightened and angry. He ripped the branches from the trees that blocked him, and blundered through the foliage. That man had been pretty smart to take off in these parklands. It was a huge piece of land and it was very isolated. Whatever he intended to do with Haruhi- Hikaru was chilled by this thought- he had to be prevented. The fury and fear rose in a frenzy within Hikaru. He could see the man's black clothing dancing teasingly in front of him. Hikaru was close now, he threw out his fist, grabbed the man and hurtled him to the floor. Haruhi, silent and shocked, rolled off and staggered to the tree. Just seeing her like this made him feel a hundred times angrier.

"Bastard," Hikaru hissed, he slammed the man against a tree, who moaned softly. "What are you doing, hurting the girl I-"

"You're mistaken!" the man gasped.

"Answer my question," snarled Hikaru. "What the hell were you doing?" He pressed at the man more strongly.

"No-H-Hikaru!" he yelped in pain.

In his shock, Hikaru let go and promptly dropped him. "How do you know me?"

"It's because," the man slowly got up, and pulled his mask off, "I'm Tamaki."

* * *

"Why did you come to India, dress up like this, and kidnap me to the middle of nowhere?" Haruhi was annoyed. She brushed the leaves off her shirt, folded her arms and glared at Tamaki. "I had a heart attack when you grabbed me."

"I would like to know why the hell you're even here," Hikaru was also glaring at Tamaki, his arms folded too. "Sorry 'bout before," he muttered. Tamaki was wincing as he stood up cautiously. Hikaru kicked at a nearby log. He still felt extremely pissed off.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said seriously, "You're in danger."

"Ha, yeah from you!" Hikaru snorted.

"No, listen," Tamaki told them all about Ayanokoji. "And, we've all come here. My plan was to kidnap Haruhi and lock her up safely so that Ayanokoji won't have a chance of trying anything. The van…"he looked around in panic, "Hunny and Mori are suppose to have arrived by now and take us back after I get Haruhi."

"Since when have we ever followed your stupid plans?" Hikaru asked. "I can't believe you thought that was a good plan."

"My plans are always brilliant," whimpered Tamaki.

"I have to agree with Hikaru, there," came Haruhi's voice, causing Tamaki to weep in agony. "It was an appalling plan."

"It was. Lucky for me," a female voice said, followed by a high pitched laugh. Leaves crunched as a woman stepped into the clearing.

"Ayanokoji!" gasped Tamaki.

"Yes," the corners of her mouth tilted upwards in a mocking smile, "I thought I recognized your figure in that costume. And your friends here," she nodded at Hikaru and Haruhi, "nice to meet all of you. What a great coincidence!" She clicked her fingers. A hundred men suddenly appeared. Haruhi felt rough hands grab her.

"Ayanokoji-san!" she cried in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" yelled Hikaru, struggling as three men tied him up and then gagged him.

"Ayanokoji-san-"

"I never thought you would say my name in that kind of pleading tone," laughed Ayanokoji. Three men gripped Tamaki's arms. "Let's get straight into this." She walked closer towards Tamaki. "I have your precious Haruhi in my hands. And you're going to agree with whatever I say, right?"

"Ayanokoji-san, what are you trying to do?" Haruhi spoke up, no longer struggling within the grip of her captors, "I know you're not going to hurt us. Why don't you ask for what you want?"

"Shut it!" the red haired girl screamed. Haruhi's captor thrust a piece of cloth into Haruhi's mouth. Hikaru was trying to shake free furiously. A man punched him and he fell unconscious.

"What a pain, that one is."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi were shocked to the bone.

"Haruhi! Hikaru!" Tamaki turned back to look at Ayanokoji with mounting anger. "Just stop this now." His voice was low and tense.

"I will," cooed Ayanokoji. "If you agree to be my partner."

"What?" yelped Tamaki.

"That's what I said," she said more firmly. "Yes or no? I've asked before, but now I'm asking again and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"How can y-"

"Yes or no?" Ayanokoji pressed. "Yes, I'll let them go. No, well you know my men can do to her."

"You know Haruhi's a girl?" gasped Tamaki.

"I've always known, ever since from the first day. I knew before you did. But Kyouya told me to keep my mouth shut."

"Kyouy-"

"Kyouya is nothing outside of Japan," hissed Ayanokoji. She came closer and gripped Tamaki's chin. "Yes or no?"

Tamaki stared at her horrified. "Don't take such little matters so seriously."

"Little things?" Ayanokoji snorted, "Partners at an Ouran Prom is no little thing."

"Sempai!" panted Haruhi. She had spat the cloth out. "You can't be threatened to say yes like this!"

"What?" cried Tamaki. Ayanokoji clicked her fingers, her patience had snapped. Haruhi's captors covered her mouth and took off with her.

"Yes, then?" Ayanokoji asked, her eyes gleaming madly. "I'll stop the men if you say yes."

He had absolutely no choice.

"Yes. I'll be your Prom partner."

Ayanokoji laughed in delight. "That's settled then."

"Haruhi-" Tamaki stumbled as the men let him go. "You said you'll stop the men."

"But," Ayanokoji stared at him with wide eyes, "I've already given the orders for them to abuse Haruhi. They're gone now. How can I give them the new orders?"

"You-" Tamaki screamed, but before he could race off after Haruhi, two men pressed him against a tree.

"You're going to be _my_ partner, not hers," Ayanokoji leaned closer, "Seal the deal with a kiss."

"I don't think so," the icy characteristic, yes always icy and characteristic, voice of Kyouya cut through the air.

"What?" Ayanokoji cried in fear. Kyouya stepped through into the clearing and his gaze struck her cold to the core.

"You're not the only one with a family police force," he clicked his fingers, and men in a difference uniform surrounded them all. "Ours is the strongest, even in a country outside of Japan," Kyouya placed emphasis on his last words. "You're very mistaken about everything. You will let Haruhi and Hikaru go. You will let Tamaki go. And you are going to come with me now..." He smiled coldly, "to the police."

"NOOO!!" screamed Ayanokoji as a hundred of Kyouya's police members grabbed her. "STOP THEM!" But to no avail. Her own police force could not do anything against Kyouya's police force. Mori and Hunny had also arrived, and they were defeating each and every one of her men easily.

"Tamaki! I came too late," shouted Kyouya, as he tended to the knocked out Hikaru and directed his police force, "Go find Haruhi!"

"Yes," Tamaki pulled himself up from the ground, "Kyouya, I-"

"Don't waste time being relieved, Haruhi-"

Tamaki didn't need to hear anymore. He raced through the crowd and headed in the direction of where the men had taken Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I'll put some action and drama in, and give Tamaki a chance of being hero since he has been abused by me quite a lot in previous chapters. I'm sorry I made Ayanokoji so mean, she's kinda out of character but I wanted a villain and I wanted to demonstrate how far this Ouran-prom-partners thing can go. Another thing I noticed was that I'm starting almost every chapter from a different place to the previous chapter, if this is annoying you please let me know. I was rereading what I wrote and I felt a bit annoyed at myself!

This was a looooong chapter, it took forever to write. -.- Hope you enjoyed it. Like always, comments/suggestions/criticisms welcome. All the people who are reading and supporting this, you guys are awesome. Thank you!

Lu.e3


	11. Precipitating

So sorry for taking nearly a month to update this! I think the last couple of weeks stand testimony to the fact that my free time is just less and less. Anyway, I managed to write enough for another chapter. I titled it Precipitating, because I couldn't think of anything else. But it does fit. xD

* * *

**Chapter 11: Precipitating**

Imagine.

Soft squelchy soil teeming with invisible creepy crawlies. Layer after layer of leaf debris. A rich array of exotic bugs whizzing in the air. A vision clouded by strange and wonderful foliage. Tree after tree rising and clambering over the sky. Everything clicking and twisting together. Forming the perfect picture of a peaceful and working community. If you could just stand back, you'll see the big picture and appreciate…

But we're not up to that yet.

Racking through the air, ripping the beautiful parkland atmosphere in two, came the war-like, Tarzan-like cry:

"HARUHI, WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!"

A couple of birds flew off in fright.

It was Tamaki and he was utterly lost. He kept clawing through the trees and shrubs, his mind set on one thing; I must save Haruhi!

But wait! What is this? Tamaki spots Haruhi's beautiful brown eyes in the midst of a hundred brown branches, zips there in no time, punches the men until they plead for mercy, picks up the fainting Haruhi gallantly in his arms, and arrives back to the clearing with all the people cheering.

CRASH

Of course this was just an imaginary dream. Tamaki's inner mind theatre cracks and crumbles into a thousand pieces. It won't exist anymore. Tamaki insists that it never existed.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," he whispered.

Tamaki's body was hard and tense. His mouth was set in a straight line and his eyes were probing the undergrowth. Anything, _anything _that hinted where she was- just one small clue, _please_-

It was painful. Not because he couldn't find her, not because she was in real danger, but it was the overwhelming reality that he had just…been…so…_dumb_. Everything he did. Never _anything_ taken seriously. Always dreaming the hero. Dressing as the hero. Being a stupid hero. And now Haruhi- The thought choked before it began. It was his fault. All of it-

"H-Haruhi, I'm sorry…"

---

"Sempai!" The clear and familiar voice struck Tamaki still.

"H-Haruhi?" he whispered.

She clambered over the fallen branches and ran towards him with worried eyes. "Sempai, you're alright! Wh-" She stopped because he had stepped towards her and threw his arms around her. She fully expected him to wail about his "daughter".

"You're ok," he breathed.

Haruhi stiffed in surprise. "Yes, I am," she replied. "It wasn't hard getting away."

He just stared at her.

She sighed and explained. "I can defend myself. I learnt heaps from Mori and Hunny. I practised with Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyouya even gave me some hints about what to do in situations like today."

The expression on Tamaki's face shifted dramatically. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!!" he howled. Imaginary lightning bolts were striking him.

"Last holidays," Haruhi replied with her exasperated dotted eye look.

"Well," Tamaki seemed to have recovered, he sighed, "No matter, at least you're fine."

"Sempai," Haruhi was gripping his hands urgently.

"What?" he stared at her in alarm, "What is it? Are you actually hurt, I-"

"No," a faint flash of annoyance tugged her features, "I can look after myself." Tamaki's eyes iced over she didn't seem to notice. "Is Hikaru ok?"

"Oh…" Tamaki was dumb folded. "Yeah, yeah… he is. Kyouya and the others arrived."

Haruhi sighed in relief, and then promptly asked, "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"What, what are you doing?" Tamaki was confused. Haruhi had already taken his phone out of his pocket and was picking a number from his electronic phone book.

"We have to tell Kaoru what happened don't we?" she threw him a concerned look.

He blinked. "Yeah…of course."

_Bring Bring _

"Tamaki?" Kaoru was breathing hard and in the background she could hear his running steps.

"No, it's Haruhi."

"Haruhi!" Kaoru's voice was overwhelmingly loud.

"I'm fine." She effectively answered his unasked question. "I guess Kyouya told you everything?"

"Yeah…I'm just back from the silk markets, and I'm heading towards the parklands. Where are you? I-I'm really glad you're ok."

"I'm somewhere in this parkland. I've got Tamaki with me. We're coming out. We're all ok."

"That's good," his voice was soft and expressed relief, but she could, nevertheless, hear more anxiety behind his words.

"Kaoru," she spoke slowly, "I'm sure Hikaru is alright. Kyouya takes care of people really well."

There was a pause. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"No problem. I'll see you soon then," and she clicked the phone closed.

"Thanks," she handed the phone back to Tamaki who was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. "What?"

He shook his head. "Let's go back."

"I-is this the same place where we…?" her words were swallowed by the silence. A rustle of leaves told her Tamaki had stepped up behind her.

"This is the same place," he frowned, "Those trees are the same. I know because of the hundreds of maps I drew for my-"he stopped and didn't say anymore.

"For your dumb plan," Haruhi finished harshly. Tamaki was silent.

"I-I don't understand," Tamaki murmured. "Everything is the same except-"

"Everyone is gone," Haruhi said softly.

"That's true". Kyouya's quiet voice crept up from no where.

"Kyouya!" They both exclaimed. He moved swiftly towards them, his eyes on Haruhi. He stopped three metres away from them and then glanced at Tamaki, who nodded.

"I'm glad you're all fine. Hikaru and Kaoru have gone to the hospital, where Hikaru will be tended by their personal doctor. Hunny and Mori are currently fixing up rooms for us here. And I have sent my police force back to their stations."

Tamaki was relieved. "Shall we make our way to the hotels then?" The two guys began to move off.

"Wait, Kyouya, what have you done to Ayanakoji and her men?" Haruhi called after them, frowning slightly.

He didn't turn around. "Do you know the law here?" Kyouya said lightly.

"It isn't much different to Japan," answered Haruhi. She stared at his silhouette, emerging now because the sun was setting. "Don't tell me that…"

"This village here," continued Kyouya as if he didn't hear her, "despite being home to the famous jewel markets, is deep in traditions and customs. If a person orders the rape or abuse of a woman, the consequences are…" he let his words trail away.

"What?" Haruhi asked sharply.

"Death."

The silence was so thick, the trees didn't even dare to let their leaves drop. "Kyouya," Haruhi gasped, "Are you mad?"

"I am not," he said coldly. He now turned to face her and his eyes were an unfathomable black. "Did you think I would let her go that easily? After she threatened you like that?"

"But it was all an act. Those men did nothing to me!"

"Oh, was it like that then?" he answered carelessly. "Not that it makes much difference. The intention is still there."

"You can't," Haruhi stared at him in disbelief. "We're visitors here. We don't have to obey the traditions. You don't have the right. And," she stressed the last words, "how any times do I have to tell you guys? I didn't get hurt!"

"Kyouya…"Tamaki murmured, exasperated, and glanced sideways at his friend.

Kyouya gazed at Haruhi for a long moment. "Ayanakoji and her family are being sent back to Japan."

Haruhi let out a huge sigh of relief. "I knew you didn't really mean it."

"I did," Kyouya said menacingly, "but it didn't turn out the way I intended."

She gaped at him. "However…she has now lost all her police force."

Tamaki glanced at Kyouya, "You've done this so many times. How big is your police force now?"

"A few hundred thousand," and he smiled faintly. "Don't think I let her off that lightly…when we get back to Japan…"

When it came to someone he cared about, Kyouya could be very scary. Haruhi, not really knowing why he was acting like this, nevertheless picked up the menace in his voice. She shivered.

* * *

The world was a swirl of darkness. And then slowly the darkness dissolved away and it was like he was staring into a mirror. But it wasn't a mirror of course. His twin brother, Kaoru, was staring anxiously down at him. They didn't need to say anything. In a split second, they understood that each was okay and there was nothing more to worry about except- 

"Kaoru," Hikaru sat up so quickly, his brother was alarmed. "Haruhi! Is she okay?"

"Calm down, Hikaru," Kaoru reassured him, "Haruhi is fine. She called me and told me herself. Tono is taking care of her."

"Tamaki, that idiot?" grumbled Hikaru, feeling relieved and being annoyed about it all the same. 'Where am I anyway?" He groaned and touched his head. It was sore.

"Local hospital. Doctor came and tended you. You've been knocked out pretty bad. You have to stay in bed for at least one night."

Hikaru groaned again. "I can't believe that Ayanakoji did this." A slight pause. "I want to see Haruhi." And he attempted to get out of the bed.

Kaoru sighed. "Doctor knew you would try to get out. That's why he-"

"Shackled my feet to the bed?" Hikaru was furious. "The other doctor did this before and I fired him! Don't our servants learn from their mistakes? Get me out of this Kaoru!"

His brother stared at him pitifully. "Sorry Hikaru, "he said as gently as he could, "You have to rest. I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are."

Hikaru's eyes were wide with surprise. "Since when have you-"

"Haruhi will come to you," Kaoru interrupted, "I doubt she wouldn't visit you anyway."

"Oh yeah…Kaoru?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"What do you mean?"

Hikaru stared at his twin with bright eyes. "For everything. I know this plan of ours wasn't brilliant. Haruhi is safe at least. But I kinda understand now."

"What do you understand?" Kaoru looked at his brother closely.

"You helped…"He stared off into space and there was a mixture of gratitude and wonder in his expression. "I know about my feelings." He was remembering about that sudden burst of awareness.

"I'm glad," Kaoru replied shortly. "I brought some of your stuff for you." He settled a large bag onto the floor.

"Did you bring a jacket?" Hikaru asked hopefully, snapping out of his reverie. "I'm kinda cold."

"Here, you can have mine. And we can turn the heater on too." He turned and fumbled with the switches in the far corner.

"Do you reckon Haruhi will come soon?" asked Hikaru, pulling Kaoru's jacket around himself. Kaoru stared at his brother's earnest expression.

"Well…I can get her for you."

"Wait, can't you get a servant to get her?" puzzled Hikaru as his brother proceeded out of the room, "I want you to stay."

"I want to go for a walk anyway." Kaoru glanced at Hikaru's disappointed face. "Hikaru, I love you."

Hikaru's expression softened. "I love you too Kaoru. You're the best brother in the world. We don't even have to say it." He grinned at his twin. "I understand."

"Understand?" And after the one word was spoken, barely audible, Kaoru was out the door.

---

Kaoru still hadn't come with Haruhi after 15 minutes. "How do you pick the lock out of this thing?" Hikaru was bent over, his mind preoccupied on how to set himself free. "This doctor obviously forgot to chain my arms. He obviously doesn't know me too well." Grinning, Hikaru used the compass in his hands and after a few minutes was successful. He stretched his body. "Ah, thanks Kaoru for bringing up my pencil case. I think I'll go for an outside stroll as well." He zipped up Kaoru's jacket and pulled on some boots. Feeling pleased with himself, he bounded out of the hospital room and jumped down the stairs.

"Mori-sempai?!" Hikaru was surprised to see the tall third year climbing up the stairs. And Hunny wasn't with him. "Where's Hunny?"

"Sleeping," replied Mori, almost automatically. He stopped and stared at him with sombre eyes.

"What?" Hikaru was puzzled.

Mori looked uncomfortable. When he spoke, the words were like as if he had rehearsed them over and over again. "I meant to talk to you earlier but-"he gestured with his hands about what had happened that afternoon, "Kyouya told me you were here." He reached inside his backpack. "I wasn't aware of your feelings before. But now I am. I'm sorry I looked into this." Mori pulled his hands out and handed Hikaru a certain handsome leather bound sketch book. Hikaru had never seen it before.

"I should return this to you…Kaoru."

* * *

"You guys are going to stay in the same hotel as us?" Haruhi pondered and glanced curiously at the paintings on the walls. She had seen them this morning. And just around the other corridor was her hotel room. 

"Yes, Kyouya's just gone to confirm the bookings. Mori didn't finish it," Tamaki was pacing back and forth across the welcome room.

Haruhi sighed and fell onto a nearby chair and started talking, more or less to herself. "Hikaru got my jewellery for me. We should probably go back to Japan soon. I need to do lots of work."

"Mmm…" Tamaki suddenly stood right in front of her. "Haruhi?"

"What?"

"I still don't understand. Why didn't you let me agree to be Ayankoji's partner when clearly you were going to be abused if I didn't say yes? " Tamaki let the words fall out, all in one confusing, jumbled rush.

"Huh?" Haruhi stared at him curiously, and then understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh, that. It wasn't right for her to be practically blackmailing you to be her partner."

"You thought that was the most important issue back then?" Tamaki said incredulously.

"It was wrong." Haruhi stated back.

Tamaki let out a humourless laugh. "Don't you ever care about your own safety?"

Haruhi frowned. "She wasn't really threatening me and I didn't get hurt did I?"

"But I thought you were, as did every one else" stressed Tamaki.

She stared at him and then gently, "I appreciate you care for me Tamaki, but please don't worry about this."

She said his name, but he still couldn't get past one fact. "You always fling yourself away to danger. You never really look out for yourself…you can't do that."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi was a little annoyed, "I look out for others, because that how I deal with things. And I do look out for myself. I handle things fine alone."

"This is just like thunderstorms isn't it?" he was suddenly quietly angry. "_Everything_"

"I'm perfectly capable," interrupted Haruhi.

"You don't remember the last time there was a thunderstorm…"Tamaki said coldly.

"I do remember," she was confused. "Tamaki, this has nothing to do with today."

"Fine. Don't understand. But I want you to do only one thing for me."

She stared. "Tama-"

"This whole prom thing is getting ridiculous. You are going to get yourself a partner before anything like this happens again-"

"Wait," Haruhi cut across his sentence, "Ayanokoji did what she did because _you _didn't have a prom partner."

It hurt. It hurt because she said it bluntly, she had only thought about it and pointed it out, and she had no idea what it had meant to him. "I've got a partner," he hissed. She was in shock. "I don't care who, I don't care how, but _you're_ going to get yourself a partner _by tonight_!" And then he stalked off.

A few moments later, someone's red hair flashed past the doorway-

"Haruhi?" Kaoru was relived in finding her. "Glad I found you. You look-"He stopped and his expression mirrored hers. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

She glanced at him. "Kaoru…"

He bent down and faced her, his golden eyes were full of worry. He had never seen this expression…was it pain, was it fear? Whatever it was, the expression stilled him. He felt himself shrinking into numbness. He wasn't thinking. Everything was precipitating. And then he falling, falling forwards until he was kissing her on the mouth.

All he wanted now, all he wanted was for the pain and fear to just melt away…

* * *

A/N: A couple of things I'd like to say: 

1. The votes for prom king and queen are still on. Its going forever isn't it? But nah, one more chapter before it closes. See end of chap. 8 for all the details.

2. I was going to finish this before all my exams begin but…I just had more and more ideas to shove it. This is no way near finishing. I'm planning to write about the Prom (time to introduce some other characters including Neko!) and do a Prom After Party. I'm so sorry, the next chapter won't come until end of November, until my exams are over. -dreams blissfully about the wonderfully empty 3 weeks after November the 16th, where I shall be writing, reading and drawing like crazy -and of course burning all my year's books…hehe-

3. Thank you so much for putting up with the whole fanfic. I'am continually amazed at all the comments I receive, and all the support. THANKYOU! Love all you guys out there still reading this. xD

So, hopefully I'll seeya in a couple of months!

-pffs and vanishes-

Lu.e3


	12. Hunny's Grand Adventure

I've finished exams! -dances around crazily- omg, I've finished high school now. -faints-.

I wrote this chapter _fast._ It's amazing how much you can do when you're excited. To make up for my 2/3 month absence,I made this chapter extra long - the longest I've ever written (close to 5000 words)- _and_ I even drew a picture for it. .

The chapter has a much more "completed" feel to it. No cliff hangers. XD It's also a little Hunny centered. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Hunny's Grand Adventure!**

_--insert self drawn, cringe-worthy picture --_

_since this uploading thing won't allow me to type the address up in full (GAH!), please type in your window, **http://** followed by **img.** followed by **photobucket** followed by** .com** followed by** /albums/v288/firefaerie/hunnygp** followed by **.jpg **(yes! that worked) _

_chibi style art drawn inexpertly with ink, tone and a very limited array of copic markers. Cleaned up on photoshop. (it's so hard cutting tone, even for something as simple as this! I don't know how the professionals do it.)_

To the story now!:

Hunny woke up to the sounds of singing crickets. It was a little bit dark now and the moon had appeared in the orangey glow of the fading sun. "I must have slept for a few hours," pondered Hunny. He gave a small yawn and sat up from the hotel bed, wincing a little because his tiny body felt strained. "Bad Hunny," he chided himself, "not warming up before going in to fight Ayanokiji-san's men." He rubbed at his darling little eyes. After their fight and help to save Haruhi, Kyouya had ordered them to go this hotel. Mori protested. Hunny didn't mind. Tamaki took care of Haruhi very well, and besides he was so tired – he wanted to sleep straight away. The hotel that Kyouya had told them to go to was unfamiliar. The room swam in front of him and he felt empty and horrible inside. He still felt very tired. "To think sleeping will make it all better…I want to eat some cake," he wailed. No answer. "Takashi?" That was when he noticed, his best friend and cousin was NO WHERE to be seen! No one to give him some cake! No one to even lead him to the fridge! No one to tell him where it was in the new hotel!

"WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone knocked hastily on the door. "Please, calm down. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" A maid peeped in and was struck by the adorably cute scene of Hunny crying. "Please," she squeaked, rushing in to comfort the little boy (who is 18 by the way 0o) "Please tell me what is wrong?"

"My friend isn't here." Hunny said in between sobs.

"Awww…what is his name? What does he look like? I will see if he is in the hotel."

"Takashi." Hunny gave her a quick of description of Mori. The maid left, promising to find him. She didn't come back for several moments. That was when Hunny came up with a bright little idea. "AH! Takashi knows how hungry I am so he's gone to get cake for me!" He smiled happily. "All I have to do is find the fridge and he'll be there! Hmm…" the boy paused thoughtfully and shook his head regretfully, "I should have asked the maid for the keys to the kitchen. Takashi has all the keys. Oh well, I'll manage." Hunny skipped out his room and down the corridor, feeling incredibly happy about his adventure (to-find-//cake//Takashi-). One of the walls of the corridor was completely made in glass. Orange, late afternoon sunshine streamed through and added to his happy mood. He was _deliriously_ happy until he saw-

"Tama-chan! What are you doing sitting on the floor?" he exclaimed in surprise at the figure slumped across the corridor. Tamaki sort of squished his body upwards until he was curled up and rocking on his heels.

"Hunny sempai," he mumbled in a low voice, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Huh?" Hunny peered at him with inquisitive eyes. He promptly sat down right next to the morbid Tamaki. "Of course you're not."

"I'm not?" Tamaki blinked.

"You look serious troubled Tama-chan. That's rare," Hunny said sadly. "What makes you think you're a bad person? You don't steal other people's cakes nor do you do big bad things like murder…" Hunny gave a little shudder, "You told me it was okay to be myself. I think you're a very good person." He patted Tamaki's head. Tamaki smiled softly but the expression quickly died.

"Hunny sempai…I got angry at Haruhi…"

"Waa!!!!" Hunny looked at him surprise. "Why?"

"I don't know why…" Tamaki mumbled, looking truly miserable. He pulled his knees closer to his body. "I felt really angry and I couldn't stop myself. I stormed out on her. I really am a bad person."

"Just because you got angry at Haru-chan, doesn't mean you're a bad person," Hunny replied. "But not to say it was a good action," he added. Tamaki cringed.

"What should I do?" Tamaki murmured more to himself than to the boy besides him.

"Easy!" Hunny smacked Tamaki's head.

"OW!"

"You just need to apologize to Haru-chan of course!" Hunny chimed.

"Yeah…" Tamaki got up on his feet. His eyes were distant. "Thanks Hunny sempai," he drifted towards his room. "I'll go take a shower first, clear my head…"

Hunny blinked at Tamaki's sudden departure, and felt a little down. "Ah well, this was going to happen wasn't it? The day Tama-chan confronts his feelings…" he gave a huge sigh, as if the whole world was just too heavy resting on his shoulders.

Hunny felt depressed so the notion of cake was even more appealing. He tiptoed past the Shadow King's room. Kyouya was shut inside and the blinds were closed. The blue glow of computer screens was seeping out from underneath the door. Hunny stayed away. "Kyouya must be very busy…"he reasoned. The whole atmosphere was definitely clear; the serious-in-work-do-not-bother-me-evil-schemes-plotting kind of mood. But Hunny was also desperate for cake, so he didn't bother popping in and asking Kyouya what he was up to.

He had reached the end of the corridor when he heard a door slam. It was coming from the floor beneath him! Alarmed, he pressed his hands against the glass wall and looked down. He was on the second floor, and it overlooked the first floor including the reception room and the gardens outside. As a consequence, Hunny could see a fair bit of the grounds underneath him. Hunny couldn't believe his eyes. Out there, pelting off into the distance was…Kaoru! Even though light was fading, Hunny was pretty sure it was Kaoru. He had taken his jacket off, but it was the same sneakers, the same track pants that he had worn that early afternoon.

"Kaoru!" a cry bounded across the reception room. Hunny titled his head to see. Haruhi half stood up, fingers outstretched towards the door that had reopened because of the force and now was swinging slightly. It was clear Kaoru had just run away and was not coming back. Hunny saw Haruhi sink back to her chair with a very tired expression on her face.

"Haru-chan…" Hunny murmured in wonder. He felt even more unhappy. He didn't know what had happened, but- "The Host Club is falling apart!" Hunny sighed. "Ever since we came to India, things have gone wrong! I thought everything would be okay after we saved Haruhi. Right now, Kaoru is running away from Haruhi. Hikaru isn't anywhere near Kaoru. Tamaki is isolating himself. Kyouya is isolating himself. Takashi is gone and I'm all by myself!" The sun disappeared and shadows covered the gardens outside. The hotel's lamps flickered on. The idea of curling up in the corner and eating cake (of which he DID NOT have T-T) couldn't have been stronger at that moment. Then, from the depths of his mind, Hunny remembered something Takashi had said to him once:

_"Mitsuke, sometimes the things you like, you must sacrifice them. Sometimes you must think harder on how to achieve what is most important to you."_

Hunny made up his mind. Cake or the Host Club? Cake or friendship? "Hunny is going to solve everyone's problems for today," he said sternly. "Here's to Hunny's Grand Plan! To fix up the broken bonds within the Host Club!"

---

Kaoru ran blindly in the darkness. The moment he had touched Haruhi's lips – he couldn't help it. He couldn't! There was something in her eyes, there was something pulling at him and that's why he had let all his barriers go. He had kissed her, held her soft face and put every bit of his emotions into that kiss, all the things that he couldn't say. _I love you. I loved you the moment you stepped into our world. And I've been watching you and wanting to kiss you_--He shouldn't have done it! But the moment he had touched her lips- **He shouldn't have done it!** Kaoru clenched his fists. He thought of Hikaru, and he felt disgusted at himself, at his failure. _Hikaru, I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ This was it. This was the day everything would be smashed into pieces and it would all be his freaking fault, his carelessness…why? Why did he…kiss Haruhi? Why did he have to love her? Kaoru pushed the world out and wept.

"Kaoru…"someone slipped their arms around his waist and held on hard. Hardly daring to breathe, to believe, he turned around fearfully at that voice.

"H-Hikaru..?"

Hikaru's eyes were dull. He was very close. "Why? Why d-didn't you tell me?" His voice broke.

Kaoru turned and held onto his brother, burying his head into his shoulders. Hikaru let him. In that moment, it seemed a world of emotions passed between them; shared pain and gratitude for each other.

After the moment was spent they sat cross legged, facing each other.

"I was angry." Hikaru said bluntly.

"I know," Kaoru murmured.

"But I was more angry that you didn't tell me." Kaoru couldn't look at his twin's face, even though it was dark and he wouldn't have been able to see Hikaru's expression anyway. "Look at me Kaoru." Hikaru commanded. Kaoru looked up. The hotel lamps in the distance were reflected in Hikaru's eyes. "We used to tell each other everything."

"Yes," whispered Kaoru. He reached out for Hikaru's hands. They were trembling on something ragged and leathery.

"I was given your sketchbook."

His old and worn sketchbook. He thought he had thrown it away. He had thrown it away to Hikaru. The pages were all bumpy and harsh. And he knew, Hikaru had clenched that book hard, he had almost ripped it up. "Hikaru, why are you so calm?" He cried. "Be angry at me. Yell at me. Hate me. Don't look like that at me because I don't deserve it. Goddamit, I hurt you. Why did you come here? Why did you come here to comfort me knowing that-"

"Because we're twins." Hikaru interrupted.

Kaoru stopped and let the sound of his brother's voice wash over him. _It can't be! But he's telling the truth. From that tone of voice: he isn't lying._ _He isn't saying words just to make everything okay. He means it and yet_- Kaoru bit back a sob. _Twins. I couldn't even make you happy Hikaru_. "We-"

"Love the same girl," Hikaru finished the sentence. The truth was uttered for the first time.

Kaoru's heart twisted. "Then-"

"Kaoru, I would never hate you. Even if you like the same girl that I like. I was angry at first and I rushed here to confront you..." Hikaru's voice faltered and Kaoru closed his eyes tightly.

"Kaoru, I've been thinking." Hikaru continued in a steadier voice, "I thought back to you and Haruhi. You knew we both liked her and yet you suppressed your own feelings for me. But did you hate me? Did you yell at me?" Kaoru tried to answer but Hikaru continued. "I've been hurting you. I didn't even know my own brother enough to understand." Hikaru smiled bitterly. "I hurt you more than you hurt me."

"No-"

"When I saw you here, the pain on your face, in your body, I realized I couldn't be angry at you. I couldn't hate you. Because it was all my fault."

"WHAT are you talking about?" Kaoru felt like punching Hikaru. "What do you mean it was your fault? I did it, by being the worst twin in the world, keeping everything a secret."

"I'm the worst twin in the world, because I couldn't even understand my own brother." Hikaru exploded.

"That's because I kept everything secret!" yelled Kaoru.

"No, because I was too dumb!" Hikaru yelled back. "DON'T KEEP ON BLAMING YOURSELF!"

"HOW WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW I FELT? TWIN TELEPATHY DOESN'T ACTUALLY EXIST, YOU IDIOT!" screamed Kaoru.

"YES IT DOES. I JUST COULDN'T USE IT. SO IT'S MY FAULT."

"NO, IT'S MINE."

"NO, IT'S MINE."

"MINE FOR INFINITY. HA, YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT."

"MINE FOR INFINITY PLUS ONE."

"INFINITY PLUS ONE IS INFINITY YOU IDIOT."

"Fine," snapped Hikaru, not wanting to get into the intricacies of mathematics at that moment, "It was your fault. ALL YOUR FREAKIN' FAULT. Happy?"

They started at each other for a split second.

And cracked up.

The night trembled with their laughter.

"I'm really sorry Kaoru," murmured Hikaru finally. "I was a real jerk."

"I'm sorry Hikaru. For not telling you. For not believing in you."

"-Apology accepted." They both said in unison. Startled, they grinned at each other; two white slices of brightness in the dark.

Hikaru outstretched his hand, "Promise me Kaoru, you won't leave Us for anything. We'll still be twins, yeah? We'll still tell each other everything, yeah?"

"Hikaru, you're the best brother I could have."

"No, you are." Hikaru tugged his twin into a hug.

"There's just something else, Hikaru." Kaoru murmured as he leaned into his brother's embrace. "I didn't tell you." He hesitated, but the world urged him on. "I kissed Haruhi." He felt Hikaru's body harden against his own.

---

Haruhi touched her lips. They were still warm after Kaoru had kissed them. She never knew a guy's lips could be that – silky. And she could taste…oh she didn't know! It tasted…like…Kaoru. No duh. She sighed and ran a hand through her short brown hair. The minute she had gotten over her shock in realizing that Kaoru's mouth was covering her own, he had wrenched himself violently away and pushed himself off her. Gee, was she that bad to kiss? Haruhi stared at the door. It had stopped swinging now. _Why did Kaoru kiss me? I mean, it can't have been romance otherwise he wouldn't have run away. And I thought we were friends. Isn't he supposed to tell me what the hell is going on?_ She thought back to the past few days._ First Hikaru gets upset after I went dress shopping with Kyouya. Next they act as if nothing happened. Then they kidnap me to India. Then Hikaru acts weird. Then Kaoru kisses me and runs away. I really don't understand what is going on._ Haruhi let out another long tired sigh. _I can't work it out!_ Her thoughts drifted. _And Kyouya is more totally off the limits than ever – I mean he actually wanted to kill Ayanakoji???!!! And Tamaki gets angry at me with no reason at all. No, it's because I don't understand the reason. The way he looked at me, it seemed like I had hurt him so bad. What did I do? I don't know, I didn't want to hurt him…_She jumped a little. _Oh yeah, he wants me to find a Prom partner by tonight. How the hell am I going to do that? Who can I go with anyway?_ Haruhi picked up an educational magazine lying on the table besides her and started to read it. The wonderful logic of mathematics was just so simple and refreshing. _Why is this so hard? Why is everything so complicated? What's going on with ALL of them? It never used to be like this…_With a pang, Haruhi remembered the time when her mother died. Although she had been little, the whole world had darkened when she realized she would never see her smile again. Plunging herself into school work and aiming to be a lawyer just like her mother had cut off that darkness. She was going to see her again if she worked hard. That was her philosophy. An illogical one, but a philosophy all the same.

Haruhi starting feeling stupid, nobody was dying this time, but some of that darkness was seeping back. Why? Sometimes you thought the world was so simple, you could block it out and make it simple, but it always came back to haunt you.

"I don't understand…" She had never fully understood why her mother had left her. And now she couldn't understand what was happening to her friends. Yes, she had to admit, all them were dear friends to her. They had transformed from stuck up, filthy rich, idiotic, manipulative snobs to good and loyal friends. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, Mori…_Which reminds me, what happened to Mori and Hunny? At least they were acting like normal…_

KNOCK KNOCK

Startled, Haruhi sprung up from her chair. Someone was knocking the door of the reception room. In the glow of the lamps outside, she could make out a very short shadow of a figure.

"Ah," Haruhi cleared her throat. "You can come in you know."

The door was opened tentatively. The small hands were gripping the door and the nails were painted a pretty pink.

"Haruhi-kun?" A high pitched voice asked nervously.

Haruhi stared. "Yes, it is me." The girl standing before her was very short. She had curly blond hair tied into long pigtails. She was wearing a simple summer dress underneath her enormous but stylish coat.

"It's Juri-san!" she said with enthusiasm. "Do you remember me?"

"Uh-" Haruhi felt slightly confused. Yes, that person did look vaguely familiar.

"It's okay." The girl answered sadly. "I'm in your class you know, but I know that Haruhi-kun works very hard and doesn't take much notice of all the people around her."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but Juri stopped her. "I came to visit India and I was so delighted to hear that you were here."

"How did you know?" Haruhi was privately glad that she had borrowed the twins' clothes, (the normal looking ones) that rendered her enough to pass as a boy. Thank god they hadn't forced her into taking off her pajamas, to wear some horrendously cute or too revealing female outfit.

"I just did," Juri beamed. "So I decided to talk, coz I never get much of a chance back at school."

"Oh…"

"SO Haruhi-kun," Juri winked at her. "Who are you going to the Prom with?"

"Um…no one yet."

"Waaa!!!!!" Juri was shocked. "But so many people want to go to the Prom with you!"

"Really?" Haruhi started feeling gloomy. _I don't want to talk about the Prom._

"Haruhi-kun, Prom Partners are really important. You better hurry up and choose someone otherwise-"

"No, they're not." Haruhi interrupted softly. "It shouldn't. It's about having a good time. The way Ouran agonizes over the whole partner business is foolish. It shouldn't be this important." She thought about Ayanakoji and surprisingly felt pity for the girl. She was only a "victim" of the social pressures.

"Well…" Juri looked thoughtful. "I guess it isn't that important. But the Prom is like the ultimate date."

"Date?" Haruhi looked surprised.

"Prom partners are couples. That's why people are so finicky about them."

"Well, I choose not to be so finicky about it. I'm not dating anyone. I'm not in that sort of relationship. So the Prom isn't going to be significant for me," Haruhi said in a matter of fact voice.

"But…you are," Juri said slowly. "You're in serious relationships that you haven't started yet."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi frowned.

"Did you know every single member of the Host Club wants you as their partner?" A dreamy look passed by Juri's face.

"WHAT!!!!" Haruhi almost fell off her chair. "Did you just say the other Host Club members? All want to be my partner?"

"Mmm…"Juri nodded firmly.

"BAWAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi started laughing. She rolled on the ground.

"Don't," Juri looked upset. "Don't laugh. It's true."

"Please," Haruhi wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes. "Tell me this is a joke."

"It's not," Juri frowned.

"I know how much you girls like to match make," reasoned Haruhi.

"I'm being serious!" Juri squealed insistently.

Haruhi sighed. "We're all good friends. But they aren't seriously romantically interested in me. Of course they wouldn't be. I'm a boring commoner aren't I?"

"No you're not!" Juri said indignantly. Haruhi started moving off, shaking her head clear of the idea. "Haruhi-kun!" pleaded Juri. Her voice changed. "They love you. Every single one of them loves you, not just as a friend but as a woman!"

"Sorry," Haruhi said kindly. "But I'm sure that's all a misunderstanding." She turned to leave but stopped. "Wait. How do you know I'm a girl? You said woman!"

"Uh-" a look of guilt flashed across Juri's face. Then she beamed. "Please think over what I said, Haruhi-kun." And with that she proceeded to rush out of the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Haruhi made a grab at the tiny nimble figure.

RIP

Shocked, Haruhi reeled back. Something had ripped viciously. She stared down at her hands. Two curly pigtails. _Shit! Did I just pull out all her hair?_ She looked at "Juri" and her mouth fell right open.

"H-H-HUNNY SEMPAI???!!!" The blonde wig dropped from her hands.

---

"Juri." Haruhi said faintly.

"It was my first bunny's name…" Hunny admitted shamefully. "I dressed up as a girl so you wouldn't know it was me and girls admit stuff to other girls rather than boys."

"Right…" Haruhi was looking a little dazed. Hunny. In a summer dress and a stylish coat. She looked down at the wig. She had only pulled out one pigtail from the rubbery scalp thing. (Urgh I don't know what they're called).

"Tamaki gave me these," Hunny pointed at his clothes, "it was my costume for his plan."

"Oh…"

"Sorry…" Hunny apologized in a small voice.

"No, it's ok." Haruhi sat down. There was a pause. "Hunny sempai, what you said. Was that true?"

"Huh?" Hunny peered at the girl. She had gotten over her shock in seeing him. "Yeah." He replied seriously.

"You would know, I guess." Haruhi sighed. "But it doesn't make sense."

"Why doesn't it?" Hunny retaliated. "Think back."

Haruhi thought about it. _Tamaki must have gotten angry because he cared for me too much. Tamaki rarely gets angry. Kyouya, he – he was all cold and scary, no he was being… protective. Hikaru, he goes red whenever I say something and he stammers. He never used to be nervous around me before. Kaoru? He kissed me. And then he ran away. Mori- he stares at me more often. And I haven't seen him for a while, he's avoiding me. Are these symptoms of love? Surely not-_

"Are you ok?" Hunny questioned, breaking her chain of rapid thoughts.

"It isn't every day you discover all your best friends are in love with you…I've received love letters but never this… " Haruhi replied faintly. "Wait," she turned to stare at Hunny. "You said every member of the host club loves me. You-"

Hunny flushed as he realized what Haruhi was actually asking him. "I like you a lot Haru-chan. You're like a big sister."

Haruhi smiled. "And you're like a little brother."

Hunny beamed back. "But Haru-chan, now that you know, you have to make a decision about your Prom Partner. And although the Prom isn't important, there are feelings involved, so be careful Haru-chan."

"Yeah…" sighed Haruhi. Hunny patted her hands reassuringly.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Well…I have an idea," Hunny ventured doubtfully. Haruhi blinked at him. "Clearly, if you chose one of them, the others are going to be upset. So…so…"

"So?"

"Well," Hunny was hesitant. "You could just not go with anyone of them. That way everyone will feel the same!"

"I suppose…" Haruhi nodded slowly. "But then who should I go with?"

"I know!" cried Hunny. "How about going with me instead?"

"WHAT?!!!???"

Hunny looked serious. He really thought it would solve all the problems.

---

"Hunny, let me think about all this. Will that be okay?" Haruhi asked carefully, a moment later. She couldn't believe Hunny had just popped the question- to have her as his Prom partner.

"Sure," Hunny said easily. He tugged at her hand as she tried to go up stairs to her room. "Haru-chan, do you know where the kitchen is?"

"It's to the right, at the bottom of those stairs." Haruhi replied, bemused at the change of subject.

"Thank you!" Hunny bounded away. A minute later, he back and tugging her hand again. "Haru-chan, can I borrow your keys?"

"Um, ok. But return it to me after you finish with them." Haruhi dropped her keys in his eagerly outstretched hands.

"Thank you!" He disappeared.

Haruhi shook her head. She stared out the glass panels and into the starry night sky. "Where are they all now? I'll never find them all." The stars twinkled at her. The moon was a sliver of white. And the bright orange spot, it must be the planet Mars – ah Roman God of war. And the overly bright, pulsing, silver speck must be the planet Venus – ah the Roman Goddess of Love.

"I might as well send a text message." Haruhi walked wearily up to her hotel bedroom.

---

Six different mobile phones rang shrilly at the same time in the night. Six mobile screens brightened up with the following message:

_Hey,_

_I want to talk to you all face to face but I can't seem to find any of you guys anywhere. This is why I am sending this long message._

_I know about your intentions now, about the Prom. I'm sorry for not realizing. I sometimes wonder if I study too much and that's why I don't take any care or notice... I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt any of you._

_I feel…overwhelmed I guess. I don't really know what to do. Please give me sometime to think about it. Please, let's be just the Host Club like we've always been,_

_Haruhi_

---

"Are you going to be angry at me now?" Kaoru murmured. Outside the wind was cold and went right through his clothes. He felt cold. Colder than he had ever been in his life.

"No." Hikaru sighed. Moonlight dappled over his features. The leaves crunched under his sneakers as he walked away. "You saw the message, Kaoru. Let's just be normal. For now. For Haruhi."

---

Inside a black limousine, a dark shape shifted slightly. Mori leaned back on his seat and slipped his mobile away. "Chauffer," he spoke, "I'd like to go back to the hotel now."

"Not the reservoir? I thought you wanted to go for a night stroll."

"No, not tonight."

"Rightio. I'll turn back now."

"Thank you."

---

The ensuite of room 43 on the second floor was full of white and pink fog. Someone had used too much of the hotel's famous bath bubbles and cleansing foam. It was a wonder that the man inside wasn't suffocating from the heavy perfumes. No, he had finished his shower and bath. He had wrapped a towel around himself and he was staring intensely at the screen of his mobile, which he had just retrieved from his trouser pockets. Tamaki closed his eyes and smiled. "My Haruhi…"

A minute later, this quiet moment was broken by some excited squealing. "AH! Haruhi, we shall resume being the host club. Tomorrow, it will be the Host Club's compulsory excursion around India. Ah, Daddy will take you to see some elephants!" The excited boy punched in a message enthusiastically and sent it to his friends.

---

Room 46 on the second floor was quiet. Even the tapping of computer keys had stopped. Kyouya, half way through arranging the expulsion of Ayanakoji from Ouran Academy, was struck thoughtless by a text message for the first time in his life. He didn't say a word. He didn't move for five full seconds. He jumped as his phone beeped again. After quickly opening the message, Kyouya's eyesbrows twitched. "Elephants, again, eh?" He said quietly.

---

Light was spilling from under the kitchen door. Hunny was happily immersing himself in cake eating – his favourite hobby. As he gulped down his 5th cake, he thought back to how everything was going to be okay. Haruhi knew now. She was going to make the choice. And that was that. His mobile rang again and he picked it up. He almost choked on a chocolate truffle. "AHHH!!!" he cried happily, once he had swallowed. "We're going to see elephants tomorrow!" Things couldn't have turned out better. "Thank you Takashi," Hunny murmured. "For telling me that sometimes the things you like, you must sacrifice them and that sometimes you must think harder on how to achieve what is most important to you." He grinned. "Coz I did it. The adventure to achieve what is most important to me- I did it successfully all by myself."

---

Which leaves the question: What exactly is the most important thing in Hunny's life? O0

* * *

AN/: OK, votes for Prom King and Queen are definitely closing on the 24/Nov. Chapter 13 is "Elephants" and Chapter 14 will be "Announcement of Prom King and Queen." 

Endless thanks for everyone who is reading this. You make this fanfic alive! To my reviewers: I appreciate every one of your comments and all the feedback you give to me,

THANK YOU, for infinity! XD

I will back to updating weekly, until next week

lu.e3


	13. Elephants

**Chapter 13 Elephants**

It was a sunny day the next morning and all seven host club members were underneath a bright and colourful pavilion eating ice cream.

"Weird," said Kaoru, leaning against a wall with graffiti all over it, "this ice cream is curry flavoured."

"GAH!" Hunny was dancing around the other twin in agitation, "Hika-chan, don't put chilli sauce on your ice cream!"

"Careful, careful Mitzuke," muttered Mori. He set his mango ice cream down and started following Hunny anxiously and trying to stop the hand holding the chocolate ice cream from flailing about too much.

"This is even more bizarre," Hikaru glanced evenly at Kaoru, and licked his ice cream, now smothered with the hottest chilli sauce the store offered.

"Nothing beats vanilla!" Tamaki thrust his ice cream in front of Haruhi. "The delicate and delectably smooth and creamy taste of vanilla ice cream is only suitable for the exquisite palette of the finest-"

"Why not have more than one flavour?" interrupted Kyouya quietly, as he emerged with his three scoop ice cream.

Haruhi nibbled at her strawberry ice, and eyed her friends. _Since when have we started comparing ice creams? _

"ARGHHHH!!!" Haruhi screamed. Hunny had just run into her.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed six male voices. "Haruhi, Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi blinked and sat up. "I'm fine. But…" Something cold, squishy and brown had spread all over her left cheek.

"H-h-h…" Hunny looked like as if he was going to burst into tears. His wafer ice cream cone was crushed in his hands.

"Mitzuke," Mori said sternly. "Apologize to Haruhi."

"MY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!!" wailed Hunny.

Haruhi winced. "It's ok, Hunny. I'll buy you another one."

"NO!" Tamaki pushed her back down on the floor. "I will buy it." He majestically took out a napkin and proceeded to wipe off the ice cream from Haruhi's cheek when someone pushed him away.

"I WILL," Hikaru hissed fiercely. "Since we-" he glanced at Kaoru. "I took Haruhi here. She's my guest, so I'll pay."

"You forget," Kaoru replied smoothly, "I have the wallet. You don't."

The floor was hard and bumpy and Haruhi wished she could stand up, but Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru had pinned her down to the floor with their arms. _Really now, now we're fighting over who to pay for Hunny's second ice cream. _The ice cream was uncomfortable and sticky and she wanted to wipe it off her face.

"Why all this arguing?" Kyouya emerged from the shadows and pushed a new chocolate ice cream into Hunny's hands. "I just bought it. You don't have to pay, Haruhi. And no, it won't go to your debt." He pushed his glasses up his nose. It seemed like he was smirking at the muted look on everyone else's face.

_Great, _Haruhi didn't like the silence that followed. _Maybe it was never a good idea to go on this, what did Sempai call it? A Host Club bonding holiday._

"No." Hunny suddenly piped and broke the tension. "I don't want my new ice cream. I want my old one." His new ice cream went sailing through the air and landed on Tamaki's shoe.

"WHAT!!!???"

Hunny giggled. He bounded off to Haruhi. Before anyone could realize what was happening, or do anything to stop him, Hunny's pink tongue slipped out and licked all the chocolate ice cream off Haruhi's cheek.

Haruhi froze. The thing was, everyone had noticed how the tip of Hunny's tongue had teasingly touched the edge of her mouth.

"ELEPHANTS!" screamed Tamaki. "IN." he pointed viciously at the limousine. "EVERONE IN. NO MORE ICE CREAM EATING. WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE ELEPHANTS. NOW."

"Milord," Hikaru sneered, not moving an inch, "We've already been-"

"QUIET!" Tamaki pushed Hikaru's ice cream into the bin. In fury, Hikaru pushed Tamaki, who fell over and knocked Kaoru's ice cream on the floor. Mori picked up Hikaru to stop him, who started kicking. His shoe fell off and landed on top of Mori's ice cream still on the table. Mori dropped Hikaru on top of a bush. Insects angrily buzzed out. Kyouya looked down to see his ice cream full of bugs.

It was chaos.

It was terrible.

Everyone's ice creams were spoiled. Except Haruhi's.

"It's okay Haruhi, you can still eat yours." Tamaki said kindly. Five other voices erupted into sound.

"Well of _course_."

"I was going to say that-"

"No I-"

Haruhi sighed for the fifth time that day. They were now all grumpily bundled into the limousine which was swerving and jerking at a high speed. Hunny was humming a song. Mori was staring out the window. Hikaru's fingers twitched every now and then. Kaoru fixed his eyes on his shoe. Tamaki secretly started growing mushrooms. Kyouya was hidden behind his silver laptop. The outside scenery flashed past. Haruhi's watch ticked.

It was a scene that had repeated itself three times already. Haruhi sighed inwardly again.

She had been shoved into that limousine three times that day. Every time they went to some famous attraction, something would go wrong. The first time, they had gone to have elephant rides. One elephant must have three people, the lady stressed. Her male friends had argued over which two of them would sit with Haruhi. Finally after much chaos, Tamaki had screamed at all of them to stop and demanded that they now go to the sacred temples.

It was a good thing the limousine seated many people in one compartment. Otherwise there would be a fight over who she sat with. Currently, Haruhi was strapped to the middle of the compartment. Everyone sat around her. At first, Haruhi felt like some zoo animal being watched by a pack of hungry and greedy people. Then she had lightly commented on her discomfort at being stared at all the time, so now none of them even dared to look at her.

Haruhi shifted her position on her cushion. Oh, she forgot. They were all sitting around her in a _perfect circle_ arrangement. The first limousine had a rectangular passenger compartment, so Kyouya had arranged for a special limousine with a circle one. She didn't even know those existed. It was quite ridiculous. But all of them had agreed that this was fair. Now everyone was an _equal_ distance away from Haruhi as they traveled.

At the sacred temples, the priest explained (through a translator who happened to also be their limo chauffer) that you could buy a lucky charm for someone and hang it on the temples as a blessing. Haruhi did one for her father. Her friends all wanted to do one for her. But the old man had said it was against the rules to hang up more than one charm for the same person. Due to uncontrollable loud bickering, the priest had kicked them out of the temple. Rich or not, influential or not, the old man was determined in keeping the spiritual peace of the temple.

Then they had gone to the cultural markets. Hunny had complained about the hot weather so Tamaki suggested ice cream. That was how the whole ice cream fiasco, where-Hunny-almost-kissed-Haruhi happened.

Haruhi let out another long heavy sigh. Really, she had wanted to go home. When she had mentioned "back to normal", she had hinted at going back to Japan. No, no, no, Tamaki had dismissed her pleas. He told her with childish glee, that they were going to have a Host Club _bonding_ holiday. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki. He looked comically upset and fidgety. Was it really the same person? The same person who…? Haruhi cast her mind back to that early morning of the holiday spree. It had been about dawn, maybe 5 or 6am.

"_I'm sorry Haruhi." Someone was breathing gently against her cheek and whispering into her ear. _

"_What?" Haruhi murmured confusedly, still half asleep. She shifted and the blankets rustled._

"_Thank you for thinking about the Host Club," the voice was soft and sad. A finger touched her cheek and she felt it trailing downwards, stopping at her chin. _

"_Sempai!" she gasped, and flicked her eyes open. She saw the wall. Quickly, she turned around. But the person was already gone. In the faint glimmer of the rising sun, she saw a flash of fair hair. But it could have just been fair because of the light. How he got into her room, she didn't know. How she knew with certainty that it was Tamaki, she didn't know either. But it left her feeling more confused than ever. _

"Stop," Kyouya's voice was tight and tense.

"What?" Haruhi snapped out of her reverie. The limousine stopped at Kyouya's command. Haruhi felt confused. Everyone had stopped looking annoyed or upset. It was replaced by an emotion she identified as _fear._

"There's something going on," Kaoru gripped at his arm rest.

"I don't think we were supposed to use this road." Kyouya frowned.

"Sir," the driver at the front was pale and stuttering. "T-T-There are a mob of people surrounding this car."

"MITZUKE!" Mori wrenched Hunny's hands away from the window opening button. "_Don't_ open the window."

"Don't open any doors." Tamaki followed quickly. His eyes were alert.

"What's going on?" Haruhi found herself trembling. "Hikaru-" she glanced up at him. He had moved closer towards her and clasped his hands reassuringly over hers. "It's okay Haruhi. We're passing through some country areas. I think some locals have come out and are curious about our limousine." He gave a twisted smile.

"Oh…" the girl visibly relaxed. "Then it should be fine. Let's go out and meet them-"

"No." The doors all clicked locked. Kyouya turned to face her. "It may be friendly locals. It may be a gang."

"Keep moving," Kaoru suddenly commanded the driver. "Go slowly."

Haruhi felt the car slide forwards. She pressed her hands against the dark windows and tried to see out of it. Suddenly she saw a little girl holding up her hands towards her.

"Kyouya," Haruhi called out sharply, "I want to get out."

They stared at her.

"I saw a little girl out there. She's asking for our help." Haruhi started feeling angry at the lack of response.

"They want money." Mori answered her hollowly.

"And? Are we rich or not?" Haruhi demanded.

"It's not that…" Kaoru tried to explain. "I came here last time. We gave them money but they kept following us."

"Sometimes they bash up the car," Hikaru said suddenly. "We _can't_ give them anything, Haruhi."

"It's not a gang," Kyouya said with some relief. "Haruhi I'm sorry, but its common safety not to give too much to these people."

"C-can't we help them at all?"

"Haruhi," Tamaki was determined. "We'll do something about it, but only when we get home. Kyouya can arrange everything." The girl was silent.

Haruhi flicked the lock open. Before anyone could stop her, she climbed out of the car, and tumbled out onto the dirt road.

---

"OW!" Haruhi gasped. Big, flat, white toenails. Something grey and thick as a young tree. Hot, stinky breath on her exposed neck. She looked up and was blinded by the dazzling white tusk of an enormous and fully grown elephant.

"HARUHI!" six voices yelled. One by one, all of the host club members clambered out of the limo, only to be struck by the sight of _hundreds_ of elephants lining the street.

The little girl that Haruhi had sighted through the dark window giggled and spoke rapidly in a foreign tongue.

"What did she say?" Kyouya asked the chauffeur swiftly.

The man still looked shaken. "She said, we've just drove into a local festival."

"Take the car to the other street." The man obeyed and came back.

"T-This will be interesting." Hikaru said faintly. "We've never experienced this before."

There were thousands of people watching. Was it her imagination, but were there young ladies situated every 5 feet dressed in the most beautiful outfits? Haruhi puzzled over it as well as admiring the handiwork and designs. The many elephants were moving again, down the road, now that the car was out the way. Why were there so many elephants? What was this festival? Why were there those beautiful Indian girls?

Haruhi watched hypnotized as the elephants stamped past her. Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Haruhi."

"What?" Haruhi jumped.

"They've stopped."

"Oh…"

"Look up," Tamaki's voice was tense.

She did. A local man was seated above an elephant. He was elaborately dressed in fabulous colours. His dark skin shone and his dark eyes were resting on her face. Suddenly he spoke in a deep and rich voice.

"W-What did he say? Did he say it to me?" Haruhi glanced uncertainly at the chauffer. The man looked stunned.

"What did he say?" Hikaru asked urgently, shaking their translator. The crowd had gone silent before, but now there was a lot of whispering. Haruhi noticed with unease that some of the beautiful Indian girls were staring at her with an open look of dislike. Others were sobbing into their hands.

"H-he, He-" The translator cleared his throat. "This is a festival for the chief of the village to choose a bride."

"What?" spluttered Tamaki.

The translator glanced at Haruhi. "A-and…he's chosen. He's asking you… to… marry him."

---

Haruhi never thought, for a million years, that something like this would be happening to her. She was _sixteen_ for god's sake. And now, at her feet were _six_ men bowing down to her and asking for her hand in marriage. What the? No, wait, there was more. Six men pleading at her, at the same time, same place for her to marry him. What were they using to persuade her? What were they offering to help her make the choice? _Elephants._ Yep, that's right. _Elephants. _They were being competitive, with elephants.

"WHY did you do it?" Haruhi remembered herself asking her friends countless number of times afterwards.

"Because," Kyouya had answered. "Some people are just plain stupid."

"And," Hikaru had added, "Some people just wanted pure fun."

"_This is terrible." Tamaki paced up and down. He looked a right mess. He was in total disarray. "Haruhi is being forced to marry the local chief."_

"_A person she doesn't know." Kaoru added._

"_A foreign person. An Indian." Hikaru added._

"_A person who is much older than her!" Tamaki wringed his hands. Privately, he was thinking; a person who is not me._

"_This is terrible." Mori murmured._

"_Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny was on the verge of tears. "What should we do?"_

"_We know…" the twins said slowly in unison. _

"_Want to play a game, milord?" Hikaru poked Tamaki. _

"_How can you be thinking about games!" Tamaki cried. _

"_It's called the who-can-save-Haruhi-from-marrying-the-local-chief-by-beating-his-proposal-of-elephants game," Kaoru enlightened him._

"_In other words milord," Hikaru smirked at Tamaki's blank expression,. "the game to see who can get the most number of elephants, to beat the chief, so that by law, Haruhi will have to chose us \. Therefore she won't have to marry the chief. Therefore she will be saved."_

"_But…" Hunny wondered, "That means one of us will end up marrying Haruhi."_

_There was a pause. All blushed at the thought._

"_Of course not," snapped Hikaru. He was red from head to toe. "It's a game to save Haruhi from her fate."_

"_Kyouya, are you going to play? Will this be the first Hitachiin game you will participate in?" Kaoru beckoned at the figure hidden behind his computer screen. _

"_Of course not," came the cool reply. "I never play pointless games."_

"_POINTLESS?" Tamaki was blue with shock at Kyouya's reply. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER BEING MARRIED OFF TO AN UNKNOWN PERSON!"_

_Minutes later they all took off on their own paths, in search of elephants. Kyouya remained behind. It always happened like this._

"_Kaoru?"_

"_Hikaru?"_

_The twins stared at each other. "Let's work together."_

"_So we can beat milord."_

_They sniggered._

_Where was Haruhi? She was resting in a special house. She had one night to make her choice about the chief's proposal. She had no idea, until the next morning that she had five more proposals. _

So, Haruhi found herself facing six men who wanted to marry her. First there was the chief, than Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny. The funny thing was, Hikaru and Kaoru were working together, and Mori and Hunny were working together. She didn't know whether it was allowed. Did that mean they were proposing for her to marry the two of them?

Their translator stood by her side, translating under his breath as the Indian chief spoke. "He is saying, that he offers 235 elephants to your family in exchange for your hand in marriage. He hopes that you will consider his proposal and accepts. He thinks you will make a fine wife." The translator explained as he went along. "You may think it is bizarre, but in this village elephants are the monetary unit. Please respect the culture."

"Yes," Haruhi replied faintly.

Now it was Tamaki's turn. "Quality over quantity." He stated. "I present the most exquisite gift to my bride to be. My elephants are the best quality. Surely, such beauty surpasses all numbers." He gave a glorious laugh. "I am the best choice. Behold!" He flung away the red cloth. To reveal a cage. With a single elephant. It's tusks were positively black compared to the shiny white tusks of the chief's elephants. The worst thing was a red collar around the elephant's neck with the inscription:

_FuFu the elephant from Rhando Zoo_

Haruhi dropped her glass of water. _What the &((??? Did he actually steal that from the local zoo??!!_

"Quantity over quality," the Hitachiin twins grinned. "We beat the chief in the number of elephants we present to our dear Haruhi. 567 elephants!" They flourished their hands. There came a huge thumping and roaring. Suddenly the whole street was filled with elephants. Elephants, elephants everywhere! Their grey shapes stretched off into the horizon.

Haruhi dropped her second glass of water. _)$#$!!! WHERE did they get that many elephants from???!!!_

"I think I'm the best choice!" chimed Hunny. He gave Haruhi his super sweet look. Mori nodded. "DADADA!!!"

Haruhi slumped in her chair. _I can't believe he drew a picture of elephants. They don't even look like elephants. Omg, they actually look like bunnies._

"So what is your choice?" the translator had quite a job trying to get that message across to Haruhi. The girl straightened up.

"I have made my choice." She said in a clear voice.

"Oh, she's made a choice!!!" squealed Tamaki in excitement.

"**I reject all offers."**

"WHAT!!!" The host club members looked aghast.

Haruhi turned to the chief and spoke kindly, the translator helping them overcome the language barrier. "I respect your offer. But I cannot marry you. I'm sorry. I hope you find a nice wife soon." The chief nodded with grim acceptance and walked away.

"But! Haruhi, what about us?" the host club members looked at her anxiously.

"You guys are the biggest bunch of idiots I have ever had the misfortune to meet," she replied shortly. "Of course I was going to say no. Did you think I was going to be forced into marriage?"

"Exactly," sighed Kyouya. He had just arrived at the scene.

"KYOUYA!" They clambered around him.

"Is that why you said no to the game?" Hunny asked.

"Duh."

Tamaki was dying in the corner. "After all that I sacrifed…." He sobbed. Harsh images of his midnight adventure in the zoo, trying to overcome the security guards jabbed at him.

The Hitachiin twins grinned evilly. "Whatever. It was fun. Importing elephants."

Hikaru stretched. "I haven't had this much fun in_ sooo_ long. Good work Kaoru."

"And you." They clapped high fives.

---

They were walking slowly back to the limo. _Finally_, they were going back to the hotel. _Finally_, this was the last night in India. _Finally_, they were going home.

"Guys, I want to say I've decided on my Prom Partner."

The male members of the host club froze, all still as rabbits as they listened to Haruhi.

"Y-You've decided on who to take?"

"Yes, Tamaki." Haruhi smiled. "This whole "Host club bonding holiday" made me realize."

_WHAT??!!! _Tamaki was panicking. _I was the one who acted most stupid. Oh no! She's saying she will never ever choose me._

"What is your choice?" Hikaru asked flatly.

Haruhi sighed. She reached inside her pockets and drew out a mobile phone. "You're all my best friends. I don't want to hurt any of you. And this morning, it was clear how much I've created a rift."

They watched her intensely.

"Are you saying…?"

Haruhi nodded at Kyouya. "That's why I've decided not to go to the Prom with anyone who loves me as a woman."

Lighting struck all of them.

Haruhi showed them a message on her phone. "Kasanova-kun texted me today-"

"KASANOVA-_KUN_?" Six faces were of horror.

"-and asked me to go to the Prom with him." Haruhi continued firmly. "This is his message:

_Dear Haruhi_

_How are you holidays? I hope you are having fun. I was meaning to ask you before term finished, but I never got a chance. Will you go to the Prom with me? I mean, just as friends? I would, well I would really like to go with you._

_Kasanova_

And I've decided to go with him. Just as friends. This way, none of you will be hurt. Just for this Prom. I hope you will understand."

Haruhi smiled and climbed into the limo.

Tamaki was shaking turning green. "She She she !!!! Going as friends???!!! That is totally NOT his intention at all!!!!"

Kyouya was silent. His face was a still as stone. Mori was too. _Of course Haruhi is again, dense in this area. _

Hunny laughed. "Well as least this is a good outcome."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru found his voice.

"We're all united now! We're all the same now!"

"Haha," Hikaru laughed bitterly, "True."

---

Haruhi walked back and forth across the corridor, back in the hotel. She was sighing a little. _What should I do? At least I've solved the problem of the Prom. But what should I do? _

She turned and saw Kyouya walking up the stairs towards her. "Kyouya-sempai!"

"Haruhi," he said slowly. They stared at each other. "Haruhi, you can't avoid our feelings."

"I know, Kyouya." _I don't know what to do. _Haruhi averted her eyes. _I feel uncomfortable. I want to go back to my room. _"I'll be going back now." Haruhi gestured awkwardly.

Kyouya stared after her. His heart felt hollow. _She doesn't have any feelings for me. _

"Kyouya!" Haruhi's eyes widened. Kyouya's eyes were dull. His face was so unbearable close. She felt that his arms were pinning her to the wall.

"Sorry Haruhi." He whispered. "I'm taking advantage of you now because I know I will never have the chance again." The distance between them closed. Their lips touched. _Kyouya-sempai…? _Their mouths slipped and slided over each other. Then he was gone.

Haruhi stood there a little shocked. Her heart was hammering like crazy. Kyouya's figure had already melted away into the shadows.

* * *

AN/ Pls don't kill me for revealing who Haruhi's Prom Partner is!! That is my first request! -hides- I hope you liked the chapter. Remember Prom King and Queen nominations closes 24/22/07. Thanks to everyone who continually supports this fic! Feel free to criticize though, . Until -roughly- next week,

lu.e3


	14. Announcement of Prom Queen and King

**Chapter 14: Prom Queen and King Nominations**

Back in Japan:

"Kasanova is going to the Prom with Haruhi." More than anything, Hikaru was regretting that he and Kaoru had not beaten the living daylights out of that guy when he had first found out about Haruhi being a girl. "KASANOVA-_KUN_ IS GOING WITH HARUHI!!!"

"Hikaru, calm down," Kaoru, as cool, practical and calm as ever was trying to stop him from ripping up their pillow.

In four other places, the other host club member's reactions were quite contrasting. Tamaki had thrown a tantrum in his household but deep inside he had felt acceptance. Kyouya's response was only to disappear in his room, but inside he was greatly annoyed. And plus there was what his father had said to him…

"_Where were you, Kyouya?" His father was emanating furious anger. "During these holidays, you took our best jet and flew over to India. You took our police force. You made choices without my consent."_

"_Father, I'm sorry." Kyouya finally answered stiffly and politely._

"_I do not forgive easily." The old man replied coldly. "You will not involve yourself with that commoner again." Kyouya's heart missed a beat._

"_What do you mean?"_

_The old man's nostrils flared. "To take actions like that for her, I will not accept," he spat. There was nothing more to say, nothing one could say. Kyouya nodded and left the room._

In stark contrast, Hunny was as cheerful as ever while Mori felt and showed his gentle disappointment.

"How can you be so calm?!" Hikaru retorted angrily towards his brother. "How were our perfect plans meant to end like this?!"

"End like what?" Kaoru asked innocently. Hikaru swore violently.

"Stop acting like that. We're never gonna get a chance with Haruhi. By this rate, I won't." He glared at his brother meaningfully. "_You_ won't."

"There's still the Prom Queen and King."

"Yeah?" Hikaru's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"And there are before Parties."

"Yeah?" Hikaru frowned.

"Idiot." Kaoru folded his hands. "It's like Haruhi said at the beginning. Prom Partners aren't important."

"Excuse me?" spluttered Hikaru. "Haruhi is practically walking into a date with that guy."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at his brother. "At Prom night, you don't have to stay with your official partner."

"You don't…?"

"You should have known that Hikaru. Prom Partners aren't the end of the world."

"If we annoy Kasanova-kun, Haruhi's going to get annoyed," Hikaru scowled.

"We won't do anything to him," Kaoru answered with a faint smile. It seemed that out of all the host club members, only the twins had the extent of annoyance and freedom to hatch up some ghastly counter/revenge plan. It was only a matter of time and of course the way they executed it.

**PROM QUEEN AND KING ANNOUNCEMENT**

She thought the worst of it before the Prom was over. There had been naturally, chaos at school when everyone had found out about her Prom Partner.

"You've got a partner?" The girls had squealed. Haruhi had nodded. That had resulted in a number of girls quite depressed and upset. In fact, Haruhi almost found herself being dragged to the Principal's office for explaining why she was the cause of so many tantrums and tears.

"Kasanova?" A lot of people had whispered. "Who the hell is she?"

"He's in class 1D." Haruhi had to explain. "No, he's actually from this school. Yes."

"1D???!!!" There had been uproar at this information.

Then a minute later. "HE???!!!" Girls had fainted on the spot.

"Yes, he's a he. And no I'm not gay." Haruhi answered wearily. She found herself trying to say this repeatedly to a crowd who never listened to her. It had gotten so bad that she started saying it at home whenever her Dad would say (for whatever reason) "Haruhi" in a surprising way.

"Don't go with him, Haruhi!" That was another common phrase Haruhi was accustomed to, as well as "You deserve to be with someone else," and "Dump him." Even Nekozawa had popped up, offering her a magical potion to get rid of Kasanova. Seriously…no matter how hard she tried to get the message I-m-going-to-the-prom-with-him-as-a-friend-not-lover into their thick heads, she never succeeded.

"Kasanova-kun!" A motor engine rumbled. "Hohohohoho!!!" Haruhi's heart sank like a lead weight. _Oh no. Renge. I forgot about her. It's been a while since I've seen her. _

"Kasanova-kun!" Renge cried dramatically. She drew out a handkerchief and dabbed at eyes which were brimming with tears of happiness. "Kasanova-kun, you're bravery and courage has been rewarded!"

"Eh?" Haruhi blanched. _What does she mean by that?_

"Do you remember girls, from the Ouran MOE records, this young man was so so so…brave when Haruhi rejected him." Renge couldn't go any more. She was overcome by the memories. Suddenly it seemed everyone was crying. The place was raining with tears.

"Oh I remember him."

"Kasanova-_kun_."

"Oh, how brave he was."

Haruhi couldn't believe it. _Just a minute ago, you were all adamant that you didn't know Kasanova-kun and were convinced that he didn't belong to this school._

"Renge-san, don't cry!"

"Tell us his brave story. Tell us the ending."

"The ending," Renge gallantly rose up on her platform. Her eyes sparkled with madness. "Haruhi has asked him to be his Prom Partner!"

"Excuse me, but he asked me first," Haruhi muttered. Her mutter was heard by no one.

"Oh, how sweet!"

"A happy ending!"

"They love each other!"

"I'm going to the Prom with him as a friend. A friend!" yelled Haruhi.

"Renge-san, have you written this down?"

"It's got to be in the MOE records."

"Omg, I don't think I can handle this!"

"We must learn from his example," Renge shouted, wiping final tears away. "To _never _give up. Love will reign in the end. It will shine out. It will-"

Haruhi decided to walk away at that point. _I can't wait until this Prom is over. _To her surprise, she was allowed to leave. No one dragged her back inside. They were all too occupied by their MOE fantasies.

She walked into school the first week and found a huge stack of letters in her locker.

"L-L-Letters!!!!" Haruhi had felt a strong sense of déjà vu. _Why the hell am I getting love letters again? _She had grudgingly opened them up and was surprised to find that they were-

"Invites to before parties!" Kaoru ruffled her hair and grinned at her.

"Wow Haruhi," Hikaru appeared and looked genuinely shocked at all her letters. "You're invited to so many. Which ones are you going to?"

"Are you kidding me?" Haruhi shoved the letters in her bag, with the secret intention of destroying them once she got home, "There are before parties?"

"Of course," the twins chimed. "Parties before the Prom start the day before."

_How much more extravagance does this Prom involve? _Haruhi didn't know. In any case, she fully intended not going to any of them. "I not going," she said bluntly.

To her suspicion, the twins shrugged. "Thought you'd say that," they answered in unison. "Going to our Prom is good enough for us," they grinned at her and disappeared.

"H-h-h-h-hey H-h-h-aruhi…" Kasanova rocked up. He was shaking from head to toe and his face was tomato red.

"Kasanova-kun," Haruhi smiled at him. Kasanova collapsed on the floor but he managed to croak out;

"Thanks for agreeing to be my Prom Partner. I'm overjoyed…"

"It's my pleasure," Haruhi replied in a friendly way.

"WHY does she have to be so nice to him?" Hikaru and Kaoru were eavesdropping on their conversation behind a potted plant.

"Shh! Hikaru," Kaoru grasped his twin's waist to stop him from furiously running over and punching Kasaonva. "They'll hear us."

"She's NEVER that nice to us!" Hikaru was absolutely furious.

"I uh," Kasanova began nervously. He smoothed his hair. "I got all these invites to before Parties. I uh-"

"Did you want to ask whether I would come or not?" Haruhi asked.

"GAH!" Hikaru was almost pulling out his hair. "How did she catch on so quickly? Isn't she usually dense about this stuff?"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at his twin. _Trust you to criticize her. You're just as dumb when it comes to matters of the heart. No wait, you're worse._

"Uh," Kasanova gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah…"

"Sorry," Haruhi replied immediately.

"HaahAHH!" Hikaru'e eyes were shining and he jumping about in victory. "You're rejected. Go Haruhi."

"Stop jumping!" Kaoru tried furiously to stop his brother from revealing their hiding spot.

"Sorry," continued Haruhi. "But I think I'll pass." She looked at Kasanova kindly. "I'm not a fan of extra extravagance."

"I see," Kasanova replied faintly. "Then…" he hesitated and his face went redder. "I won't go too."

"YOU IDIOT!" Hikaru was clawing at the pot plant.

"SHUT UP HIKARU!" Kaoru whispered fiercely.

"He's supposed to be grateful he got invited to so many high-class before parties. He's in class 1D for God's sake!" Hikaru's hands curled menacingly.

"Would you like a voodoo charm?" A sly voice came out from nowhere.

"Nekozawa…" the twins almost wet their pants with fear and shock. "What are you doing here in broad daylight?"

"Taking risks to sell my charms…"he hissed from beneath his black hood. "I take refuge in the shade of this leafy plant…" The twins rolled their eyes. "I offer you a SECRET charm. It makes sure no one can discover your hiding spot. You'd like that wouldn't you?" The Hitachiins stared. "Otherwise one push, and he'll know you're eavesdropping," Neko nodded evilly towards Haruhi.

"I don't think so," the Hitachiins said in unison. Hikaru pulled out a torch. Neko fled without hesitation. Kaoru chuckled.

"I wonder what he's doing," Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"Listen," Kaoru urged, clearly not interested. Haruhi was still talking to Kasanova.

"No," Haruhi's voice was firm. "You should go and enjoy yourself. Don't make the choice because of me."

"H-H-Haruhi…are you sure?" Kasanova stammered.

Haruhi beamed at him. "You shouldn't be affected by peer pressure."

"Ok…" Kasanova stammered. "I'll do what you say." He walked away muttering, "I'll do what you say, yes I can do that, yes…I'm your friend…"

Hikaru burst into laughter. "Idiot…"

"What are you two doing back there?" Haruhi's sharp voice sent shivers up their spine.

"Ah Hikaru!" Kaoru placed his hands tenderly around his brother's neck.

"Ah Kaoru!" Hikaru gazed into his twin's eyes. "To think our hiding spot was discovered…but it doesn't matter. Let's keep on…" His fingers drifted towards Kaoru's shirt which was half unbuttoned.

"Hikaru!" cried Kaoru, his face deepening in colour. "N-not here…everyone is watching…" he stammered.

"WAA BROTHERLY LOVE!" screamed a thousand girls. "OH I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!!!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Why were you eavesdropping on me?" she asked, unfazed by their act.

"We weren't," the twins pulled their eyes and stuck out their tongue at her. "See you in class."

Haruhi snorted disbelievingly.

A terrible disaster was yet awaiting her. She walked into school the third day of week 1, to be confronted with a huge poster with the words:

**PROM QUEEN AND KING ANNOUNCEMENT**

**At lunch time today in the Great Hall. **

**Make sure you're there for this significant event!**

So, she had to give up her precious lunch time for this pointless announcement. She sincerely hoped she would not end up as Prom Queen. She had even considered the idea of somehow sneaking in to the office, getting the key, opening the glass display cabinet and crossing out all the votes for her. She might have succeeded if not Tamaki had caught her in the act. Aghast at her immoral behaviour, Tamaki had stationed a host member every recess and lunch time to guard the glass display and to make sure nothing "corrupted" the votes. It was ridiculous guarding a stupid glass cabinet.

Haruhi sighed again and opened the door to the Great Hall.

"HARUHI!!!" Tamaki was admonishing her. Suddenly Haruhi found herself being dragged to the front, surrounded by a huge crowd of people who were looking as if she had committed a crime.

"Haaa?" Haruhi backed away from their fiery eyes and angry bared pointy teeth. "What did I do wrong?"

"You're late," whispered Tamaki. "We're almost announcing Prom Queen."

"Ah, well sorry."

"Every vote has been counted," the head girl and boy were standing up the front and were in the process of opening an envelope. "I have the greatest pleasure in announcing the Prom Queen as…"

"HHHH!!!!!" A thousand girls held their breath. A Japanese tribal drum thundered. Haruhi was the only one muttering underneath her breath "Not me. Not me. Not me-"

"FUJIOKA HARUHI!"

"CONGRADULATIONS!"

"ARGHGHGHGHGHAA!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi was buried under thousands of screaming people. _This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. WHY do I have to be Prom Queen? I like the quiet life. I never wanted to be this popular…_

"We knew you'd get it!"

"OHHH! This is going to be sooo good."

The Japanese drum was almost ruptured due to excessive beating. It was, of course necessary to get everyone's attention back.

"It's my pleasure to announce that the Prom King is…"

The tension in the air was incredible. Haruhi would be paired up with who? Tamaki was gripping his fists so tightly, he had stopped blood circulation there. Kyouya was looking as mysterious as ever behind his dark glasses. Mori was so still, he might have been a perfectly carved statue. Hunny's mouth was wide open and he had –gasp- stopped eating his cake. Kaoru was waiting patiently. Hikaru on the other hand was struggling to stop himself from running out from the hall. Haruhi was counting the ticks of her watch to pass the time. _Oh how wonderful…I get to be Prom Queen. I have to dance with-_

"Ootori Kyouya."

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. _Kyouya? _The hall was absolutely silent for five full seconds as the whole school digested this information. Kyouya's face was characteristically still and did not betray any shock or surprise. Then the whole school erupted into chaos. But Haruhi was searching for Kyouya's eyes. _Kyouya, when you kissed me, I felt so confused. You were like a different person, the Kyouya inside that I didn't know very well. I was afraid to see it again. I didn't want to face you again. _

Kyouya raised his eyes and looked straight at her.

_And now I must dance with you. What are you thinking? What are you feeling? Do I have to face the same eyes, the same feelings as before?_

Haruhi went cold. His eyes were black, hard and icy.

_W-what happened to you?!

* * *

_

A/N: For your information, here are the tallies for the votes. You can see how close it was! (At one stage Kyouya and Hikaru were really close -.-)

Prom King:

Kyouya: 16

Hikaru: 13

Kaoru: 10

Tamaki: 6

Mori: 5

Hunny: 5

Nekozawa: 3

Prom Queen: was obviously Haruhi. I gave up counting.

Thanks very much for voting! I'm going interstate for a week. Will be back mid December,

lu.e3


	15. Smile For Me

**Chapter 15: Smile For Me**

"Hey Haruhi."

A sea of bodies surrounded her. She couldn't see Kyouya any more. As if brought out of a hypnotized state, Haruhi stumbled. She fell, lost in the crowd.

"s--- Haruhi. Be careful." A voice growled.

"I-" confused, Haruhi steadied herself against the arms supporting her. She felt sick. The gaping, screaming mouths, the wild excited eyes, the deafening sounds of the drum, the balloons streaming from the ceiling, the glittery stars…it was too much.

"Here, let's get out of this room." Someone started dragging her. Haruhi closed her eyes and moved her feet. "No, Haruhi is feeling sick. I'm getting her out of this room." Someone yelled. "Haruhi sick?" "Haruhi, Haruhi, you won! No come and celebrate!" "Look, there's a feast."

Haruhi covered her face with feverish hands. _I feel aweful. Maybe I'm coming down with a flu. I haven't been sick for a while._

"Are you ok?" Gentle hands pried her hands away from her face. "Here." A glass of clear, warm water was thrust into her hands. She was sitting on a bench outside, underneath a huge oak tree. The hall was a few blocks away. Haruhi lifted the cup. Wavering in the water's reflection was a familiar face next to hers.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Haruhi said, embarrassed. "I'm not like this in a crowd most of time."

"Just drink it," he waved impatiently at the glass of water. "You look like you're going to faint." He glanced off into the distance. "Kaoru's getting the school nurse."

"I'm not that sick," Haruhi replied, annoyed. "Just…"

"What?" Hikaru stared at her closely. "You're Prom Queen. Aren't you happy?"

"Well no…what do you think? "Haruhi muttered. She sighed and brushed a lock of hair off her face. "I've never seen Kyouya so angry," she finally mumbled. She shivered and rubbed her hands over her body.

"What?" Hikaru spluttered. "Kyouya was angry?" He frowned. "What does he have to be angry about," he looked annoyed. "He got Prom King."

"I don't know," Haruhi smiled sadly. She gazed towards the row of rose bushes.

"You're turning blue," Hikaru growled. He took off his blazer.

"No-"

"Just wear it on top of your blazer. I'm not cold." He put his blazer clumsily around her.

"Thanks." There was a pause. "Hikaru, have I done anything wrong? I feel so confused-"

"Of course you haven't," Hikaru's gold eyes flashed. "I'll go and find out from Kyouya what he-"

Haruhi gasped. Her hands convulsed. "What?" Hikaru jumped up from his seat. "What's wrong?" Haruhi turned white. Then her mouth set in a determined line and a little colour flushed her cheeks. She stood up abruptly.

"Kyouya-sempai." She said. Hikaru spun around to face the perfectly poised second year student. Haruhi stepped in front of him. "What happened today?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He replied coolly. "Just letting you know, as Prom Queen, you must pay your fair share of the fees. It costs a great deal every year to set up the event. The decorations, prizes…" he waved his hands.

"…are you serious????" Haruhi fell back onto the bench in shock.

"Which means of course, your debt is increased." He turned to leave. "Oh, by the way. I bought you your dress. There were hidden cameras in the shop we went to last time. Based on the photographs, top designers created the perfect dress suited for you. Their services cost you some extra money. That increases your debt again."

"…" Haruhi was beyond speechless.

"Hikaru," Kyouya said quietly, without turning. Hikaru froze at his voice. "If you wish to speak to me, you can at a later arranged time." Then he vanished.

"That bastard. Those cameras…" Hikaru's "claws" twitched.

"What are you criticizing him for?" Haruhi muttered. Her eyes started to glow dangerously. Hikaru backed away. "You and Kaoru are just as worse."

"I don't know what's got into him. It's like he hardly knows you." Hikaru said quietly. "I'll pay for you."

"No," Haruhi snapped. "Then I owe you, and that's never a good thing."

"Dear, dear, dear…" A large hand clamped over her shoulders. "Darling, you look aweful." A thermometer was thrust expertly into her mouth, and Haruhi almost choked. It was whipped out before it broke in her mouth and the scale examined by a pair of sharp black eyes. "38…Tut tut." The woman, who was almost dangling Haruhi upside down was wearing a frilly white apron like outfit. Her arms were strong and robust and she had a Renge-like air around her. She shook her head and pointed dramatically at Haruhi. "You need two full nights in bed to recover."

"I don't think so…"Haruhi replied weakly. The Hitachiin twins grinned at her from behind the woman. "Thanks so much for bringing the school nurse, Kaoru…"Haruhi muttered.

"Are you feeling better then?" Kaoru answered.

"YES!"

"HARUHI!!!!" Tamaki panted and grasped her arm urgently. "Are you ok? I saw you falling and being…" He caught the sight of the devilish twins. "ARGH!!!" he cried. "Dragging Haruhi off, on your own! When clearly, she needs the loving care of her father!"

"NOOOO!!! She needs to be under my care!" screeched the nurse.

"Just let him." The twins backed off from the scene. Haruhi couldn't believe it. The nurse and Tamaki were now having a shouting match. Just when the nurse had uncovered a huge syringe and was about to knock Tamaki unconscious, Hunny went sailing through the air and kicked it out of her hands. Mori popped conveniently on the other side and caught Hunny as he fell. A sizzling purple bottle whizzed through the air. It's contents burned a hole in the nurse's outfit.

"GAHHH!!!!"

"What is with that guy and his potions at this time of the year?" yelled Hikaru. Nekozawa's hooded figure was laughing manically in the shadows of the science building. The nurse fled, pushing past Haruhi violently.

"ARE YOU OK HARUHI????!!!" five voice shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes…"the girl replied wearily. She looked up at the five honest, concerned faces surrounding her and felt like giggling. "I'm fine. Really," she stressed. Kaoru pushed a thermometer in her mouth and read the scale. "37-ish. Normal." He stated. The tension melted away and all five of her friends let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, you over there!" an angry voice shouted. It was a science teacher who was finishing off his yard duty. "It's the end of lunch. Get into your classes."

"Damn!" Haruhi bolted. "I'm late for class."

"Isn't that a first?" They laughed. Haruhi's expression of crap-I've-done-something-wrong was adorably cute.

It was only when Haruhi had apologized to the teacher and slid into her seat, that she realized, she was feeling unsettled.

_Five honest, concerned faces surrounding her. Five. Kyouya hadn't been there, waiting to see if she had been alright.

* * *

_

**The Host Club is closed until after Prom Night**

"Eh?" Haruhi was just on the verge of pushing the door of the third music room open when she saw the fancy sign. She sighed. "Damn, I thought we had host club." She rubbed her head. "I can't believe I forgot…might as well do some work now-" She pushed the door open wearily.

"Haruhi…?" Someone scrambled from the chair and almost fell over in the process.

"ARGHH!! Watch out sempai!" Haruhi screamed. She was only looking at one thing. The scene that would haunt her forever. It already _had been_ haunting her. The scene of a precious 8 million yen vase falling in mid air. "N-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!" Possessed by extra human strength, fuelled by her fear and desire to never to let this disaster happen ever again, Haruhi lunged 10 metres into the air, arms flailing widely, hands out stretched to their fullest, eyes desperate.

Her nails scratched the surface of the crystal vase with a horrible sound. Everything froze into slow motion. She saw the heavy object drop beneath her. And her heart exploded into a billion pieces. Well, that was how it felt like; experiencing extreme horror and panic – a second time.

CRASH

"Shit…" It was the end of the world, and Haruhi knew it. She could feel Hell's fire burning up her body –already. Haruhi reluctantly opened her eyes. "Sempai!!!" Mortified, Haruhi scrambled up to her feet. Her lips were on Fire.

"hAh…"Tamaki was spread out beneath her and looking completely winded. The glass vase was safely nestled in his left hand. He had caught it-whew- after he had knocked it over. "I-"

He stared at Haruhi.

"Did I-?"

"Did I-?"

"Ahhahahaha…"Tamaki laughed like a hyena. "Your vase is safe." He gulped. "I mean, my vase is safe."

--flashback—

_Tamaki saw the vase tumble in the air. He completely did not see Haruhi leap 10 metres into the air. Remembering what had happened to Haruhi, he streaked after the vase, jumped and caught it. He was just about to yell yahoo, for catching the vase when a small body crashed into him. The next thing he knew, he was crushed to the floor. He thought his lips were bleeding because they were burning._

--flashback end--

"I just kissed you." Haruhi whispered.

"H-Haruhi-" Tamaki scrambled to his feet.

"I just…" the girl fled through the open door.

"I just…?"Tamaki ran his hands through his fair hair and sighed. He did not go after her.

Tamaki was watching the rain drops fall. He was staring through the window. He had decided after school to sit in the Third Music room even though there was no host club. The place bought back memories. It was special. It belonged to his "family" of friends. The raindrops reminded him of tears. They were brilliantly spherical to start off with, but then they became tear-shaped. But they still glowed a multitude of orange and blue colours. They were beautiful.

"_Mama, what does it mean to love someone?" a five year old Tamaki hugged his brown teddy bear and gazed earnestly at his mother. It was a beautiful spring day. The boy's cheek's were a happy pink colour, because today his mother was sitting up and was no longer coughing._

"_If you love someone, you feel it here," the fair woman said softly. _

"_Here…"Tamaki echoed and placed his hands on his heart. _

"_And the person you love is someone very special to you." Tamaki hugged his teddy bear closer to himself. "And-"she broke off suddenly and a series of hacking coughs consumed her._

"_Mama!" the teddy was flung aside as the boy reached his mother's side._

"_I'm alright," she smiled. The boy sniffed. _

"_It hurts here."_

"_It does…"she whispered. "I'm sorry Tamaki, but Mama will be okay. It won't have to hurt." The boy sat down on the ground, and single tear escaped his eyes. His mouth was set in an unhappy frown._

"_And if you love someone," his mother continued, placing her hands around her son's tightly knit ones, "you want them to always smile." She placed a finger on the boy's cheek and took the tear off. "No matter what, because you want that person to be happy." She blew at the drop of tear. Tamaki watched in wonder, as the droplet flicked off his mother's finger and tumbled in the air. It was orangey and blue. It was beautiful. A smile split over his face. The woman laughed gently at the naive expression. She gathered her boy in her arms. "I love you Tamaki."_

"_Mama, you're crying too!"_

"_Crying doesn't always mean I'm sad," she smiled. It was that beautiful smile, amongst the beautiful tears, that would be forever in his heart. _

"_Mama, I'm going to make you smile always," he cried. "I'll do everything to make it ok. You're the only person I want, to smile forever."_

_The woman laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "You can love more than one person, silly. What about that girl who always wants to play with you in the afternoons?" she teased._

"_I don't like them," the boy sulked. "I want to play with you."_

"_Tamaki, please it's a beautiful spring day. Go play outside." Tamaki didn't budge. "Make Mama happy. She wants you to enjoy the sunshine." Tamaki still didn't budge. "Then I'll be sad…"_

"_NO! I don't want you to be sad!!!!" screamed Tamaki. He fled through the open door, and within moments was outside playing with the other children._

_His mother chuckled. "Ah, Tamaki. Always so naive."_

Rain, rain, nothing but the gentle rain outside. "I don't want everyone to be sad." Tamaki murmured. "I don't want Haruhi, especially, to feel hurt. I want-"

"-arGHGHFA!!!!!!!!" the rain was heavier now. More like buckets of cascading water. The sky was dark and blotchy.

**There was only one conclusion:**

"THUNDERSTORMS…" Tamaki bolted. "Haruhi!" he screamed, like a headless chicken. "HARUHI!!!" He skidded on the floor and crashed down, headfirst into a puddle of muddy water. "GAH!! Ow, ow-" he stared at the wet floor. "The floor is wet…" he whispered. His eyes darted around and he saw a trail of puddles heading towards a classroom at the end of the hall. He glanced back, the trail of puddles originated from an open door. The dark storm howled outside. Tamaki wrenched himself up and clambered to the classroom. "Haruhi!"

In one swift moment, he had wrapped his arms protectively around the shivering girl.

"I-could-you-this-"Haruhi's teeth chattered. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Shhh," Tamaki soothed. "Just stay here with me…"

"No-it's just-" Haruhi's face was white, and she flinched as a flash of light illuminated the room.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here with you. You don't have to face it alone."

"No, sempai!" Haruhi almost shouted. "Can we move out from under this desk?! It was cramped before, but with you now squashed under it, I feel like a freakin' sandwich!"

"aHa-" A bolt of lighting escaped from the sky and actually hit Tamaki square in the face. "Sorry…"

The walls trembled, as thunder boomed. Haruhi bit her lip and gasped.

"In here."

One tug and suddenly the noise dropped. It smelt slightly musky. "Where are we?" Haruhi found her voice.

"Broom cupboard," replied Tamaki.

"I can't see a thing. I can hear you really loud. Are you-"

"OW. You just poked me-don't-not there-"

"This broom cupboard is really small."

"You're not afraid anymore." He sounded grumpy. The storm raged in the distance. But all Haruhi could hear was her own beating heart, and Tamaki breathing down her neck.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"_I'm sorry Haruhi." Someone was breathing gently against her cheek and whispering into her ear. _

"_What?" Haruhi murmured confusedly, still half asleep. She shifted and the blankets rustled._

"_Thank you for thinking about the Host Club," the voice was soft and sad. A finger touched her cheek and she felt it trailing downwards, stopping at her chin. _

"Eh?"

"It was you."

_You always fling yourself away to danger. You never really look out for yourself…you can't do that."_

"_What do you mean?" Haruhi was a little annoyed, "I look out for others, because that how I deal with things. And I do look out for myself. I handle things fine alone."_

"_This is just like thunderstorms isn't it?" he was suddenly quietly angry. "__Everything__"_

"_I'm perfectly capable," interrupted Haruhi._

"_You don't remember the last time there was a thunderstorm…"Tamaki said coldly._

"I do remember," Haruhi murmured.

"What?" Tamaki was taken completely by surprise.

"I apologize."

"For what?" Tamaki was utterly confused.

"For saying that I don't need anyone's help all the time-"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki felt clumsily in the dark and hugged the girl tightly. "Don't cry," he murmured, "please, don't cry."

"I've always done things by myself. I thought I could manage everything but every time a thunderstorm comes, it gets worse. It's not just the sounds, but it brings back everything I'm afraid of. And I can't do anything anymore."

"I thought I told you," Tamaki's voice took on a determined edge, "No one has to face their greatest fear by themselves. _I promised you_, to be with you always whenever there's a thunderstorm."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," sobbed Haruhi. "The things I say."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said fiercely, "You-haven't. I understand."

"It's not," she whispered.

"It's not what?" It was the first time Tamaki had heard Haruhi speaking incoherently and he was frightened out of his wits. "Haruhi-"he murmured and held her closer. He wanted her to calm down, to be okay, to smile, to be happy…

"I'm scared of-"

"Of thunderstorms?" Tamaki leaned closer and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I don't make light promises Haruhi." He buried his face into her shoulder. "I love you. And whatever you go through, I'll go through too," he mumbled. "Don't-" Panicking slightly, Tamaki felt tears, wet and warm, dropping onto his hands. "Don't cry, please."

"My mum made the same promise," she said quietly. Tamaki froze.

"Your mother…?"he whispered.

"Whenever there was a thunderstorm, she would hold me and then everything would be okay. She promised me but-"

"But…"Tamaki felt his heart constrict. The body he was holding was shaking and trembling with pain.

"I understand. You're afraid of-of-" Tamaki hesitated. "You're afraid of allowing yourself to love."

"Isn't it selfish?"

"You're not selfish." Tamaki protested. "You're the last person I-"

"I just don't want to be dependent. Because then it'll hurt when that person is gone forever."

"Does it hurt here?" Tamaki placed his hands on top of Haruhi's heart. Haruhi nodded and bit back a sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I know how it hurts…"

"I'm being selfish." Haruhi turned to face Tamaki in the dark. "because your mother is sick too. I'm sorry Tamaki."

His arms tightened. "Don't be. Even when they are gone, you keep on trying to make them happy. Cherishing the memories. _Love isn't a curse_."

"I try-"Haruhi whispered. "But it's hard."

"I'm sorry that it's like this…the host club…"

"Tamaki, Kyouya doesn't seem to-" Haruhi bit her lip again, "I thought he cared for me, but-"

"He does," Tamaki interrupted. "He's just finding it –hard too…"

"It hurt today." Haruhi said quietly. "Because he was one of my friends."

"He still is." Tamaki replied softly. "Trust me." He hesitantly reached to touch Haruhi's face. "Will you do one thing for me?"

"_Fine. Don't understand. But I want you to do only one thing for me."_

_She stared. "Tama-"_

"Of course."

"Smile for me."

"Okay," she laughed.

"Are you smiling? Are you smiling?"

"Yes! I am. God, it's dark, so of course you can't see it."

"I want to see you smiling, while you've just been crying!"

"Sempai! You can't see here. It's dark outside too. And I don't want to face the thunderstorm again. I'll smile for you afterwards"

"BAWAAAH! But then, there won't be beautiful tears on your face. I wanna-"

"Sempai! Stop being ridiculous! Here, here-"

Tamaki smiled slowly in the dark. Haruhi guided his hands until the tips of his fingers were touching her face. He felt the tears still wet on her face. But best of all, he traced out her wide smile.

_I love you Haruhi.

* * *

_

A/N: There! At last some TamaHaru to fill in the gaps. I was meaning to do this a lot sooner but it just…got dragged on further (no wonder I had to use flashbacks). I hope you TamaHaru fans liked it! After the who-is-Haruhi's-partner, and who-is-prom-king arcs, there will be some who-does-Haruhi-really-love plots, as well as some prom-preparations/malicious plans plots. This story still has a while to go! Hope it's not boring you too much – but I just have to write it out to the full. XD Thanks for all my reviewers and all those interested in this story. OHSHC rocks! I love writing fanfics about it…even one yr after I finished the anime. Until next time,

lu.e3


	16. Prom Night

**Chapter 16: Prom Night**

Fuijioka Haruhi was waiting for the Ouran Prom to start. Something was greatly bothering her.

The students around her in the foyer of the school hall were lining up. They had stopped gushing over her now, and were chatting among themselves with excited voices. Each had a partner in their arms. Each met the requirements to enter the great hall. She, however, was standing alone.

Haruhi glanced at her fine gold watch again. Seven minutes past six. She shivered as the evening wind brushed her bare shoulders. Her legs felt stiff from standing too long. The line in front of her began to shorten. Finally letting out a breath of annoyance, Haruhi flipped out her mobile.

"Where are you Kasanova-kun?" She asked flatly, nostrils flaring.

"Ah Fujioka-san," his voice was oddly distorted. In the background were wild noises. "I'm at the before party."

"The before party?" Haruhi frowned. "What-sort-of-before-party-continues-when-the –prom-is-about-to-start?"

"T-t-the prom is about to start?" Haruhi's expression of disapproval deepened as she heard some muffled swearing and yells of horror.

"The before party invite! Said it ended at 8pm. But I remember now! Prom starts at 5:30pm! What? I HOW COULD I HAVE-"

"I've been waiting for half an hour. I can't go in unless you, my partner, is here. Please get here soon. I don't care how." The phone clicked closed abruptly. Haruhi stared longingly at the entrance door. She glimpsed a warm ceiling of enchanted lights and smelt the faint but rich aroma of hundreds of dishes.

"Haruhi…you look…nice." She spun around to see Kaoru leaning against the wall. His eyes looked down the length of her simple light pink dress, which fell about her knees, then wondered to her face.

"Thanks," she muttered.

His smile deepened. "We were going to do the make up for you, but you were right about refusing. It's nice to be pleasantly surprised. The studio did a good job."

"Kyouya did a pretty good job in choosing that dress." Haruhi froze. A hand lightly touched her shoulder and she spun around to find Hikaru right next to her. He was not looking at her in the eyes, but rather it was fixed on the sparkling necklace (a design of three diamond birds) she was wearing. Both twins were dressed in identical jet black suits and crisp white shirts, making their perfectly spiked hair, which fell alluringly about their faces, even more vividly red. Neither wore a tie. Both shirts were artfully half unbuttoned.

"Pity." Kaoru nodded at the mobile phone clutched in her hands. "You can't go in."

"We couldn't help but over hear," Hikaru added, his voice soft with an apologetic note.

Both looked so calm and smooth, like they had been leaning against the wall all day, that Haruhi instantly felt suspicious.

"It'll take a while for Kasanova-kun to get here if he's still at some before party," Kaoru pushed himself lightly off the wall.

"Come with us. We'll pretend to be your partner so that you can get in the hall at least. You've got goosebumps on your arms. Inside it'll be warm." Hikaru pushed himself lightly off the wall and offered his hand towards Haruhi.

She shook her shiny brown "pixie" hair and narrowed her eyes. "If you escort me in, what will happen to your partners? They won't be able to get in."

"Does it matter?" They shrugged. "You're more important to us. We're considerate to you. Unlike Kasanova-_kun_."

Haruhi frowned at the taunt. "Do not tell me you had something to do with this."

"Why would we?" both looked genuinely astonished. Haruhi, however, knew better. She could read them like a book. Without saying anything else, she stalked past them, her perfume singeing their noses.

"Damn." Kaoru gazed after her.

"I knew it wouldn't work." Hikaru sighed. A gleam entered his eyes. "At least Kasanova-kun isn't going to get here until one hour later. The party we arranged for him is in the mountains."

"I can't believe how stupid he was," Kaoru chuckled. "Lucky for us."

"Mmm," Haruhi's perfume (of roses, jasmine, and all things feminine) was now faint and teasing. Hikaru watched her talk to the teacher politely at the entrance door. After a while, she walked into the hall, the pink silk swishing about her compact frame. The colour brought out the healthy glow of her skin and blush on her cheeks. It made her dark brown eyes look larger and dreamier than ever before. The straight cut shape accentuated her simple beauty perfectly and emphasized the nonexistent curves of her shoulders, waist, legs… "She looks…" Hikaru struggled with words. "…cute." It was fortunate that a large fancy flower was pinned to her chest.

* * *

Haruhi was in wonderland. Never before had she experienced such a delight! Rows upon rows of round and square and rectangle tables. Fancy, _real_ silver cutlery gleaming on the tables, just waiting to be used! The kitchens behind the scenes were bustling with activities and maids were already carrying out dishes on golden plates. Haruhi couldn't wait for the ten course dinner! 

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You look wonderful!" Hunny jumped about excitedly. He was clad in a simple light blue suit complete with a bright pink bow tie. Mori, dressed handsomely in a dark green shirt and black silk tie, nodded firmly. "Look!" Hunny pointed one enthusiastic finger at a steaming plate of deep fried crabs. "It's seafood themed!"

"REALLY?" Haruhi almost fainted at the line of dishes being brought in. There were giant lobsters, stacks of fresh prawns drizzled with mouth watering sauces, tender slices of barramundi, salmon, trout…every type of fish imaginable!

Not only the food was fabulous but gazing up at the ceiling was like looking up into sun filtered waters. Haruhi started to feel hazy at the myriad of dancing lights threaded through the ceiling.

"Haruhi."

Startled at that cool voice, Haruhi shook her head and blinked several times. Slowly the man before her came into view. Black. Dark blue. Those colours dominated his evening wear. "Kyouya-sempa," she hesitated. She hadn't seen him for the past week. Since the Host Club was closed (due to "conflicting interests" Tamaki had explained), she hadn't had the opportunity. She had looked of course, but the Shadow King, appropriately named, was always hard to find.

"I look forward to dancing with you later tonight," he bowed slightly and left to attend to his Prom partner: some daughter of a rich and influential family.

She frowned, her mind ticking away. "You're not really angry with me are you?"

* * *

For once, Tamaki was not squealing around and fantasying like an idiot. He was seriously quite taken by how Haruhi looked. 

"Haruhi," he breathed and took her hand. She spun around, and her eyes looked at him cautiously. He smiled and stepped back. "You look great."

"Thank you," she replied, touching at her low neckline self consciously. "It looks like Kyouya arranged for a rather feminine outfit."

"It looks good," he laughed. Out of pure generosity, he ripped out the red rose pinned to his white collar and offered it to her dramatically.

"No thanks," Haruhi tried to smother her laugh at the crushed and defeated look on his face. "But you need that rose to hide the hole you've just made in your collar."

"GAH!"

"Is it Fujioka Haruhi?" A soft voice asked. Haruhi peered curiously at the dainty girl who had appeared next to Tamaki. Her hair was silky black in contrast to Tamaki's glossy blonde. She wore a white full length Victorian style dress, matching Tamaki's suit. Light pink roses were threaded through the dress.

"Ah," Tamaki coughed lightly. "Let me introduce my Prom Partner. It's Princess Sakura. She is not from Ouran, but I know her through family friends."

"Princess," Haruhi bowed respectfully. She couldn't believe she was meeting another real princess. But what could you expect from Tamaki's acquaintances? "I'm pleased to meet you. Welcome to the Ouran Prom."

She smiled prettily. "Thank you." Then she giggled. "It's hard to tell you're actually a boy from what you're wearing."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "You look great too, Princess." She decided to give a complement. To Tamaki's utter horror, the princess blushed.

* * *

Where was Renge, the self proclaimed manageress of the Host Club? Why wasn't she clamoring around the host club members? Why wasn't she herding the fangirls in their direction and managing an event that would make Haruhi's hair stand on end? Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't planned anything. She was distracted you see. 

She had utterly, completely, fully, fallen head over heels, **in love**, with a tall dark handsome _masked_ stranger.

"Oh…" Renge clutched at his dark sleeves. Her flushed face was a haze of admiration and madness. "Will you dance with me?" she whispered. He turned to look at her. Renge fainted immediately.

_I've had the tall, dark, handsome, stranger_

_I've had the devil in disguise_

_I've been attracted to the danger_

_I was never satisfied_

_I know what I want and I want what I see in your eyes_…

[Tall, dark, handsome Stranger, song performed by Heart.

Renge was living in her wildest dreams. She was waltzing across the floor, hanging off the arms of her dream man. A single spotlight followed them. They were alone, in a murmuring crowd, dancing away. She put tentative fingers to the edge of his fancy mask. The black screen covered his eyes. "Take the mask off for me. I want to see your eyes." Without registering the sudden terror fuelling through his body, nor the hoarse shout of "No Don't!" Renge pulled his mask off with a flourish. She was in dream land. She was standing in a spotlight, and here everyone would see her dream man's face at last.

A spotlight.

A very strong spotlight.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nekozawa, screaming his eyes off, fled like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nekozawa?" Renge stared after him with wide eyes. "Neko…" her face became full of love and dreams. Blinded by her refreshed fantasies, she didn't see him crumple to the floor outside.

–_too-much-light- _The Black magic club master grimaced and swore for revenge.

"WHAT THE HELL?" People screamed. A thousand live bats crashed through the great hall. They dropped magic potions everywhere.

From a beautiful hall of light chatter, laughter, even intimacy…it was immediately transformed into choas, screams and purple smoke.

One mysterious potion dropped straight on Haruhi's head.

"HARUHI!!!" Six men shouted.

_Neko's magic potion:_

_To change a person's personality until it is the complete opposite _

"Oh no!" Hunny exclaimed. The dripping label slid off to the floor with a thwack. Haruhi moaned.

* * *

A/N: I made up a lot of the fashion and food…forgive me. xP Thanks go to sportielle who suggested a RengexNeko pairing. Comments/suggestions/crit greatly appreciated. Merry xmas everyone! 

lu.e3


	17. Haruhi's Evil Twin

**Chapter 17: Haruhi's Evil Twin**

And so _Neko's magic potion:To change a person's personality until it is the complete opposite_ fell right on top of Haruhi.

The prom night quickly became a night of chaos as Neko's magic potions exploded everywhere. Amidst the mess, one person was calm and still. Mori, filled with quiet determination, scooped up Haruhi before the other host members could react.

"ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?"

Mori pointed towards the third music room (and consequently the Black Magic Club Room). The last they saw of him were the tops of his shiny shoes. "It's all right," Tamaki tried hard not to get angry. "He's getting the cure."

"Takashi is responsible," Hunny piped up.

Both twins were red in the face. "We don't think so," they snarled. They ran after the tall third year.

* * *

In Mori's mind, there was only one thought: GET THE CURE (despite what other people might be thinking!) 

He could not imagine Haruhi becoming the complete opposite of what she was. The first time he met her, he thought she was a boy.

As he was running, he heard a slight murmur against his chest. Glancing down, his heart jumped several beats as Haruhi _fluttered _her eyelids.

Also on that day, he had discovered how oblivious Haruhi was to a man's charm. Haruhi hadn't thought much of his "wildness", nor Hunny's cuteness. She had ignored the twins' incest, Kyouya's intellectual charm and most of all, thought Tamaki, the Prince of princes, as obnoxious.

"You're…" Haruhi's large brown eyes were half open. She did not look surprised to be carried in his arms nor did she make the attempt to slide off and walk herself. She shuffled closer to him. "…hot." The corners of her mouth tilted upwards in a sly smile.

Mori didn't answer. He made his legs move faster and hoped to God that his cheeks weren't reddening.

Haruhi was always incredibly dense in the area of romance. Confessing to her was like confessing to a brick. She could never pick up on the little signs, let alone the big ones.

Mori felt fingers pinch his cheeks. Alarmed he glanced downwards only to be caught in Haruhi's twinkling eyes. "You like me don't you?"

"No." Mori replied bluntly.

"Oh," Haruhi pouted. Then she smiled and traced his chest. "You love me."

"No." Mori replied a second time. This wasn't Haruhi. This was her evil twin.

"You're so adorable," Haruhi laughed. "I like shy guys."

Mori decided to shut his mouth and keep moving. All he needed was to get the cure from the Black Magic Club Room. He wanted the old Haruhi back.

"Want to stay with me the whole night?" Mori felt repulsed. If he loved Haruhi, then he detested her evil completely opposite twin.

"You know you want to…"

Haruhi could now not read a person's true feelings for her life. Mori desperately wanted Haruhi back to how she was before. Especially now that she was attempting to untie his TIE.

With one hard effort, Mori pushed Haruhi off himself. His tie slid off into her hand, but he couldn't care less. They were now in the dark and scary Black Magic Club Room. His eyes probed for one particular bottle amongst thousands.

"I-I-I…did you see that shadow?" Haruhi gasped. She clung on to his shirt. Haruhi never used to be afraid of the dark.

"ARGHHHH!!!!" She screamed and flung herself on him. "A spider!"

Haruhi wasn't afraid of anything. In fact the only thing she was terrified off was thunderstorm.

Mori half fell to the dusty floor. Haruhi had pulled him down because she was so frightened. "It's okay" Mori murmured softly. He prized her fingers open and stood up slowly. "Just stay there and everything will be fine."

"Thank you," Haruhi sobbed like an ordinary girl.

"You're not afraid of these things," Mori intoned. "In a minute you won't be."

Which was true because Mori intended to find the cure within the next minute and get his Haruhi back. He left her there while he industriously sorted through a pile of bottles in the next row.

"ARGHHHH!!!!!" His heart froze.

"It's only a spider!" He called. Haruhi was screaming hysterically. Hesitating a little, Mori made his way back.

Her spot was empty.

"Haruhi?" Mori stumbled in the dark. Rough hands grabbed him from behind and he grunted in shock.

"Where's Haruhi?" someone hissed.

"Kaoru?" Mori turned around. "Hikaru?"

Light flooded the room. "Where did Haruhi go?" Kaoru asked urgently.

It was just Mori and Kaoru in the room. "She was here a moment ago!" Mori replied.

Kaoru's eyes darted across the room. "Where's my twin?"

Haruhi never pursued boys. It was usually the other way. She received many love letters but never wrote one herself. She was also honest and a good girl. But this time, under the influence of the potion, she had simply screamed her "girly" scream to affect the hearts of unsuspecting guys. This person happened to be Hikaru, who unfortunately can be quite a gullible.

"What--? Haruhi?" Hikaru mumbled confusedly. He had dashed into the room with his twin only to hear Haruhi scream loudly. Automatically he had reached towards her.

"T-t-there was a spider!" Haruhi trembled.

Hikaru stared at her, confused. They were now standing in an empty classroom. Haruhi must have dragged him out of the previous room.

"The potion is on you…" He suddenly realized how dangerously seductive Haruhi looked. She smiled and advanced on him.

"Kiss me to make it better." A bold statement. Not a question.

"H-H-Haruhi…" Hikaru stuttered, stumbling backwards. His legs met the back of the wall. He tripped and fell half onto the floor. "This isn't you…"

He recalled once how he had advanced on her, but that was all play pretend. Haruhi looked like she meant everything she suggested. She knelt in front of him and pressed him to the wall.

"You can't escape…" she whispered.

"Please, no-" It was useless. "Go back. This isn't you!"

Just when she was about to nip his lips, there was a huge explosion of dust. Three impressive figures towered above them. Each carried a gun, of which had been used to blast the ceilings off. The tallest one took off her goggles.

"We're here to gatecrash the Ouran Prom," Benio announced.

"Lobelia…?" Hikaru gasped in shock.

"Looks like we got here on time," the blond haired one said loftily.

"The potions worked!" the youngest Lobelia girl squealed. "Neko did his part of the deal."

"WHAT"S GOING ON!???" Hikaru yelled.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Benio sneered. "Lobelia gatecrash SUCCESSFUL." They picked up the naturally stunned Haruhi, and gracefully leapt out the door.

* * *

A/N: The last time I updated this was xmas? I'm sorry for that! There was a period where I disliked this story, and went off to write another one. However the long break has stimulated my interest again. Thank you for all those still reading this! Cheers,

lu.e3


	18. Midnight Dance

**Chapter 18: Midnight Dance**

The tall slender gates of the Ouran High School entrance opened to darkness and silence. Moonlight flickered on the tops of the grand buildings revealing a cascade of beautiful pearly architecture. However serene it seemed, this was not ordinary. If you listened carefully, you would notice how empty it was. Not long ago, flocks of merry people had partied here but they had all left for somewhere else. Broken cutlery scattered pathways. The air smelt of burning chemicals and the school emergency garages (where limousines were kept) were empty.

Despite the chaotic aftermath (of a potion attack and gatecrash; nothing too serious), some people still remained. Coming towards the school hall, were three tall silhouettes and one short shadow. The three Lobelia girls, with Haruhi tied to them, laughed their way out of the buildings and into the sparkly night.

"That was so super easy!" Benio boasted, as she tugged at Haruhi's wrist. The girl, still under the influence of the potion, was utterly terrified. She would be screaming her lungs out like a typical girl if not for the black swath of cloth pushed in her mouth.

"So it is fun gate crashing the Ouran Prom," Chizuru, the blond Lobelia girl, smiled faintly as she eyed the chaos around her. "But remind me why we have shoved a potion into Haruhi, and kidnapped her?"

"To get Haruhi's second kiss of course," Benio replied triumphantly. "That means EVERYTHING to the Zuka Club. I can't believe it took us this long to finally come up with a successful plan after that failure last year."

"We're definitely better than Host Club," Hinako, the tiniest member of the Zuka Club added. "With this kiss, we will destroy the Host Club!" They gathered into the hall where it was all dark and secluded.

"It's easy now," Benio tugged the black swath of cloth out of Haruhi's mouth. "Watch."

Immediately she put her hand over her screaming mouth. "Shhh!!" She said reassuringly. "We'll let you go, as long as you do one thing for us."

Haruhi became still and silent, her eyes watchful. She nodded quickly.

"Hey," Benio signaled to her co members, "Get the camera ready."

Benio bent down to face Haruhi. "All you have to do is kiss me on the mouth."

Haruhi's nodded obediently. "Easy."

The Zuka Club co members giggled. "I can't believe this is happening! Neko's potions worked after all! We'll keep our deal with him. We promise Benio, we'll capture this nice and big on the camera." They held their breath in anticipation as Haruhi put her hands on Benio's shoulders and leaned forward. A shadow flickered in the doorway.

"What was that?" Hinako whispered uneasily. Haruhi flicked her head away from Benio's face out of curiosity.

"Shut up," Benio pulled Haruhi back towards her.

"They're going to kiss!!" Hinako and Chizuru started squealing.

"And they will not," a cold voice struck them dumb. Benio felt her expression of satisfaction slide away from her face. She opened one eye. Haruhi's face hadn't gone within 5 centimeters of hers. She wasn't looking into hazy brown eyes, but cold black ones.

"KYOUYA!" Benio fell backwards. "YOU RUINED MY PERFECT OPP-"

"Get out," he said coldly. "You're under serious offence for gate crashing the Ouran Prom."

The Zuka Club gaped at him. He was standing in the doorway with his arms firmly crossed.

"I'm serious," he replied to their looks of incredulity. He only pointed at the police members surrounding them.

"They're your family police," Benio argued.

Kyouya raised one eyebrow. "They're still here to arrest you. Now get out."

He pulled the stunned Haruhi towards him and hoisted her in his arms.

"By the way," he added over his shoulder. "If you think you can promise Neko the third music room, think again. You can't destroy the host club." He turned to leave.

"And oh," he said coolly without turning around, Haruhi still in his arms, "Haruhi's second kiss is already taken."

"WHAT??" The Zuka girls screamed a scream of defeat.

Kyouya left them to the hands of his sinister family police.

* * *

"T-T-Thank you for saving me…" Haruhi whispered as Kyouya carried her out of the Zuka girl's sight. "You're my hero-"

Kyouya effectively pushed something into the girl's mouth. "Take this pill and swallow it. You'll be normal again."

Haruhi coughed violently. The pill went down her throat and something in her eyes seemed to clear. Kyouya watched her. The girl blinked several times.

"W-w-what?" Haruhi was confused. It was night. She was somehow traveling a meter above the ground. How could she do that? She gave her head a shake and realized someone was carrying her. Alarmed, she glanced up to catch her carrier's eye. "Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi gasped in shock. She hadn't seen him for a week. He had been avoiding her and she had felt disappointed and hurt. Now he was there and carrying her in his arms. What was going on?

"Haruhi," Kyouya sighed in relief. "You're back to normal."

"What do you mean, back to normal?" Haruhi asked quickly.

"Don't you remember anything?" Kyouya looked at her closely.

Haruhi tried to recall what had happened. Ah yes, tonight was the Prom. Kasanova-kun had been late and the twins had tried to trick her into going in with them. Not being tricked, Haruhi had gone in by herself. There had been food and dance. She saw everybody else. Then…Haruhi had a funny impression that bats had flooded the hall. Maybe she was dreaming, but the bats had dropped colored bottles everywhere and people had been screaming.

"The bats-" Haruhi muttered uncertainly. "They weren't-"

"They were," Kyouya interrupted smoothly. "You weren't dreaming. Can you remember what happened after that?"

Haruhi was horrified that she couldn't! Between then and now, her memory was of a vast and hazy period. She didn't drink any alcohol! "I can't…" Haruhi replied slowly, slight tones of panic coming through her voice.

"Hmm," Kyouya frowned. "The potion had that property as well."

"What?" Haruhi gasped. "Those coloured bottles were potions?"

"Unfortunately yes," Kyouya replied. "And one dropped on your head."

"What did it do to me?" Haruhi gasped in horror.

"You probably don't want to know."

"You're right I don't." Haruhi closed her eyes and tried to forget about it all.

"It'll be okay Haruhi," Kyouya murmured. Haruhi looked at him.

"You're back to normal," she stated. He blinked. "I have not been ab-"

"You have," Haruhi cut in. "For a time," she tried to tell him, "you acted like you didn't know me! You were back to debt business and- ah!" Haruhi gasped as Kyouya set her down abruptly onto the ground again. Some of the chandelier lights switched on.

They were on the dance floor. Except debris lay everywhere and not a single person besides them were there.

"Will you dance with me?"

Haruhi stared at the slender hand offered to her, her ears ringing with his out of the blue question.

"Why-" Kyouya put his hand swiftly over her mouth. "Please, just dance with me."

* * *

Two people stumbled around the Ouran grounds in the dark.

"Haruhi on the loose like that is not a good thing!" Kaoru gasped.

"No," Mori agreed.

Both had decided to team up and search for Haruhi after they had lost her in Neko's Black Magic room. Kaoru had wanted to look for Hikaru as well, but Mori had emphasized that looking for Haruhi was more important. Who knew what her evil twin would do on her own?

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Kaoru searched the gardens surrounding them. "Ouch!" he jumped and cursed as he stepped on broken glass. "Careful, there's glass everywhere."

Suddenly an image of a defenseless Haruhi smashed against sharp glass fragments stole through his mind. "Dammit! Mori, hurry let's find her."

"Look," Mori pointed at a distant flickering light. "There are people there. Maybe-"

Kaoru sped past him.

"Wait!"

The door was ajar. The light was within.

"Mori, this is the school hall," Kaoru carefully inched his way along the glass scattered steps. His face suddenly brightened up as he gazed through the gap in the door. "It's Haruhi-"

Mori's eyes widened and he looked over Kaoru's shoulder urgently.

Something seemed to have died in Kaoru's expression. "-and Kyouya."

* * *

"Why?" Haruhi asked silently. She formed the words on her lips but Kyouya's eyes were closed and he didn't lip read her question.

The wind, the rustling trees and the resonance of their footsteps were their music. The half obstructed dance floor with debris laying everywhere governed their dance steps. The two of them were alone in their own world, oblivious to two people watching their every move. The lights dimmed out.

"The lights!" Haruhi whispered, concerned.

"I can still see you," Kyouya replied. His eyes were open now and she saw the moon reflected in it. Kyouya's hand in hers was surprising warm.

Suddenly, Haruhi worked it out. "I know why you're dancing with me," she stated directly.

"Why?" Kyouya looked at her in surprise.

"Because I'm Prom Queen, and you're Prom King and you've got to keep the tradition."

He only smiled faintly. "It's to say sorry." He kissed her hand like a prince and walked away.

"Wait!" Haruhi cried. He halted. "It's difficult for you to keep feelings for a commoner because of your father right?"

"You're not a commoner."

"Your father doesn't like it and he told you to stop. That's why you avoided me. It doesn't have anything to do with a change in your feelings."

"I must impress my father," he said quietly. "Sorry Haruhi."

He gazed back her and bowed deeply. "It was an honor to dance with you, Prom Queen."

Haruhi felt something slip away from her as she watched his figure disappear into the darkness.

* * *

A limousine lurched around the corner and chugged away from Ouran High School.

The Hitachiin limousine compartment was unusually quiet and the two brother were going home after a chaotic prom event.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Hikaru finally burst out, unable to contain his thoughts any longer. He had been knocked out after the Lobelia girls had taken Haruhi from him and woken up a while later with Kaoru frantically shaking his shoulders. "Did you find her? The cure? Did she get home? What about the Lobe-"

"She's fine Hikaru," Kaoru said heavily.

"So-" Hikaru clenched his fists in frustration. "You found the potion? You found her? You kicked those Zuka girls home? You cured her? You got her home in a taxi?"

"No."

"WELL THEN WHAT HAPPENED?"

Kaoru turned to face his brother. "Hikaru," he said, "Haruhi is fine….with Kyouya-sempai."

"K-k-kyouya-sempai?" Hikaru mouth fell open. "When did he-?"

His twin put his head between his hands and continued in the same bland voice. "Haruhi loves Kyouya."

"NO!"

Kaoru felt something rip in his heart at his brother's outburst.

"Kaoru, tell me that isn't true," Hikaru's voice was desperate. "Tell me! Look at me."

Kaoru didn't answer. There was silence.

"What did you see?" there was an edge to Hikaru's voice. "Tell me what did you see? And what did you hear?" he asked forcefully.

"It was plain from her how she looked at Kyouya," Kaoru replied softly. "They were dancing together."

"Why?" Hikaru's voice cracked. "BUT you didn't hear her say that she loved Kyouya. How can you be absolutely sure?"

"No I didn't," Kaoru agreed. "But the way she looked-"

"I don't give a damn!" Hikaru yelled. "If she didn't say it herself, I won't believe it. I just won't!"

"Hikaru…"

"It's not true Kaoru," he turned on his twin angrily. "Don't you let it get to you-"

"It was…" Kaoru stared into Hikaru's fierce eyes and knew that anything he said would be pointless. But it was true. He had seen the look on their faces. It had hurt, it had hurt so much that he couldn't stand to look at Haruhi and Kyouya dancing together anymore and left before they stopped.

"You know when I first knew I liked her, I was so stupid," Hikaru was speaking in a low tight voice. "I was always stumbling around like a fool. I was selfish and childish and I never had the courage to express my true feelings. But then I tried so hard Kaoru, _tried so hard_ to be considerate, to hold back my anger and to make Haruhi look at me differently. And-" Hikaru forced his brother to look him in the eye. "after all that, I'M NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY. I JUST WON'T BELIEVE THAT HARUHI LOVES KYOUYA. I'M NOT."

Kaoru dropped his head and looked at his lap. _Haruhi is fine. She's happy. She's with Kyouya. He'll look after her properly and take her home. He'll be there for her._

The mantra overtook his mind. _Kyouya's with Haruhi. Kyouya's with Haruhi. __Kyouya's with Haruhi…._

* * *

"Haruhi?"

She was still standing where Kyouya had left her, in the school hall. The air had become cold and her skin was mottled with goosebumps.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Let's take you home now. It's just after midnight."

A warm jacket was placed around her bare shoulders.

_After midnight is when the spell breaks._

"Come on. Your father is waiting for you back at home."

_Or when a new spell begins._

Haruhi looked up at the person who clasped his hand over her cold ones. He smiled gently.

"Thank you Sempai."

"Aren't you going to call me by my name?" He whined.

She smiled. "Tamaki, then."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm really busy these days! But I managed to write this chapter this weekend. I hope you liked it! Comments/suggestions/crit. Always welcome. Thank you everyone for you continued support. Cheers,

lu.e3


End file.
